


Lies of The Past

by Narite



Category: Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: African Community, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Army, Atlantic Federation, Before Seed, Blood, Blue Cosmos/LOGOS, But After Bloody Valentine War aka First Alliance-P.L.A.N.T War, C.E. 70-71, Child Death, Children as test subjects, Conflict, Drama, Earth Alliance, Experiment about Cells, F/M, Faint, Fascism, Flashbacks, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Guns, Heavy Angst, I Know I Just Changed Timeline a Bit, I bet Nobody Can Read This cuz Translate is Pretty Annoying, Injury, Laboratories, Lodonia, M/M, Mendel Colony, Military, Minerva (mentioned), Mobile Suits, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Nukes, OMNI Enforcer, Oceania Union, Orb Union, Original Character Death(s), P.L.A.N.T, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Propaganda, Secrets, Slow Burn, Terrorism, This is a Turkish Fic but Who Cares, Three Ships Alliance, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex, Vesalius, Vomit, Wrong Ideologies Led by Wrong People, Z.A.F.T, Z.A.F.T Supreme Council, an Original Cell Renewal Thing Here, ships, some molecular biology stuff
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narite/pseuds/Narite
Summary: Yıl C.E. 67, sonbahar ayı. Akademiden yeni mezun olmuş Gilbert Durandal, asistanlığını yaptığı profesörün çağrısı üzerine kendisini, daha önce varlığından bile haberdar olmadığı bir yerde, hiç karşılaşmamış olmayı dileyeceği insanlar arasında bulur.'Yaşayacakları, kalbinin derinliklerindeki bir alevi mi harmanlayacaktır yoksa onu yakacak mıdır?'(Konudan habersiz olan biri de okuyabilir. Hatta okuyan var şu an.)
Relationships: Gilbert Durandal/Rau Le Creuset, Gilbert Durandal/Talia Gladys, Rau Le Creuset & Rey Za Burrel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Mükemmel Ötesi Giriş Konuşması

_Öncelikle bu Fic'i bulan bir kişi bir Türk ise ve bunu Gundam Fandom'unu arşınlarken bulduysa onu tebrik ediyorum. Sen ve ben adamım Cosmic Era'daki tek türkleriz :)))_

Konuya gelecek olursam, Gundam SEED ve SEED Destiny bana göre harika bir potansiyelin mükemmel bir şekilde harcanma örneğidir.İşte tam da bu hayal kırıklığı ile karşınıza çıkıp bu arka plan hikayesini yazdım.

Seri boyunca, buna benzer bir hikayenin bulunduğu mesajı veriliyor ama o mesaj, o kadar kalın bir duvarın arkasından geliyor ki onu yıkıp gerçeğe ulaşmak mümkün değil... Ben de bunu fırsat bilerek kendi hayal gücüm ve izlerken görmeyi beklediklerim ile bu yazıyı size sunuyorum:

_'Yıl C.E. 67, sonbahar ayı. Akademiden yeni mezun olmuş Gilbert Durandal, asistanlığını yaptığı profesörün çağrısı üzerine kendisini, daha önce varlığından bile haberdar olmadığı bir yerde, hiç karşılaşmamış olmayı dileyeceği insanlar arasında bulur._ **Yaşayacakları kalbinin derinliklerindeki bir alevi mi harmanlayacaktır yoksa onu yakacak mıdır?'**

** Gilbert karakteri sizi çekmemiş olsa bile aşağıdakileri-seride yarım kalan sorulardan bazılarını-mantık kuralları çerçevesinde, olay örgüsünün ana yapısını bozmadan cevaplamaya çalıştım; **

~Gilbert, nasıl oldu da Al Da Flaga'nın başarısız deneyinden haberdar oldu?

~Gilbert, Ulen Hibiki'nin mirası Ultimate Coordinator'u (Kira Yamato) nasıl öğrendi?

~Gilbert, Ulen Hibiki'den haberdar olduysa ve denekler üstünde çalışmalara başladıysa, LOGOS'un/Blue Cosmos'un hedefi olmaktan nasıl kurtuldu?

~Rau,Gilbert,Rey üçlüsü nasıl tanıştı?

~Rau, bunca zaman Coordinator'leri avlayan Blue Cosmos'un hedefi olmaktan nasıl kaçabildi?

~Rau, GS'de Earth Alliance'a bilgi sızdırmak için yıllar öncesinden nasıl bir altyapı hazırladı?

~Gilbert'ı Destiny Plan'ını tasarlamaya iten asıl sebep ne?

~Rau, hangi olaydan sonra maske takmaya başladı?

~Rau neden GS'de Kira ve Cagalli ikizlerinin ölmüş olduğunu düşünüyordu?

~Rau, Patrick Zala ve diğer konsey üyelerinin güvenini nasıl kazandı?

~Rau, nasıl Vesalius'un komutanı oldu? Kaptan Ades, onun geçmişinin ne kadarlık bir bölümünü biliyordu?

~Rau ve Gilbert'ın GSD'de bu kadar yakın olmasının sebebi hangi olaya dayanıyor?

~Rau ile yakın olan Gilbert, onun geçmişi hakkında ne kadarını biliyordu? Malum düşüncesinden haberdarsa, öylece planını uygulamasına neden/nasıl izin verdi?

~Rey neden GSD'de Gilbert'a körü körüne bağlı?

~Gilbert'ın, Gen Mühendisliği'nden Chairman'liğe geçişini sağlayan kritik olay ne?

~Gilbert, Patrick Zala'nın-kendisi de bir Coordinator olmasına rağmen-düşüncelerini neden takip etmedi?

~Rey'in Z.A.F.T ordusuna katılmasındaki en belirgin etken ne?

~Gilbert, gerçekten de Rau ve Rey için hapların bileşenini tasarlayan kişi miydi yoksa sonradan mı işin başına geçirildi?

_O kadar yazdım bir göz atarsınız artık.Kudo beklerim ;)_


	2. Damlaların Erittiği Gerçeklik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belki de, peşimizi bir türlü bırakmayan anılarımız yeniden gün yüzüne çıktığında onları unutmaya çalışmalıyız..

_ C.E. 70  _

_ ZAFT'a ait Armory One Uydusu _

_ Akşam Saatleri _

Gilbert Durandal, Armory One uydusunda kendisi için ayrılmış odanın yatağına uzanmış, sevgilisi Talia'nın duştan çıkmasını bekliyordu.

Ses yalıtımı kötü olan banyodan kulağına kadar gelen su damlalarının zemine çarpışı, akademi yıllarını geçirdiği Februarius City'deki şiddetli yağmur sezonunu hatırlatıyor, her bir damlanın sesi gerçekliğini eriterek onu anılarının derinliklerine sürüklüyordu.

Februarius, içerisinde tıbbın yanında; moleküler biyoloji, farmatoloji ve somatoloji okullarının da bulunduğu PLANT hükümetinin insanları eğitim alanlarına göre ayırdığı 12 şehirden biriydi.

Bir Earthnoid olmayan Gilbert, bu şehrin bünyesinde eğitim almaya başlayana kadar dünyalılara karşı nötr davranmaya çalışıyordu.

_'Burada ya da orada doğma seçeneğine sahip olmayan bir kişi diğer tarafta yaşayan bireyi küçümseme hakkına sahip olamaz.'_

Düşüncelerinin temelini buna dayandırarak ne kadar büyük bir hata ettiğiniyse mezun olduktan sonra bir dönem asistanlığını yaptığı Profesör Orifou ve Ulen Hibiki'nin idealleri sayesinde anlamıştı.

İlk başta: _'Belki de Profesör ve diğerleri Bloody Valentine olayına direk şahit oldukları içindir. Belki de gördükleri yıkım, içlerindeki ırkçılığı gün yüzüne çıkarmıştır.'_ Şeklinde düşünen Gilbert'ın, işlerin hiç de haber kanallarında anlatılanlar gibi olmadığını öğrenmesi sonucu fikirlerinin tamamen değişmesi uzun sürmemişti. Talia ile birlikte geçirdiği bir hafta sonu sırasında gelen telefonla SpacePort'ta Profesör ile buluşmuş, daha önce varlığından bile haberdar olmadığı bir yere gitmişti:

_'Mendel Colony'_

Burası, _Bloody Valentine Savaşı_ sırasında yok edilmiş bir koloni olan Junius City'den geriye kalanlar arasına gizlenmiş küçük bir uyduydu. Modern kolonilerden çok daha önce kurulduğunu belli eden -gemi ile uydu arasındaki bağlantıyı sağlayan- hava kilidinden geçerken Profesör Orifou'nun ağzından duyduğu cümle hala kulaklarında yankılanıyordu:

_**''Burada göreceğin varlıkların ardında biten savaşın asıl sebebi yatıyor ve sen biteni yeniden başlatacaklara öncülük edeceklerden biri olarak, burada gördüklerini kimseyle paylaşmayacaksın."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> */Seriyi Bilmeyenler İçin Önemli Kavramlar\\*
> 
> PLANT-> Dünya dışında kolonileşmiş insanların yaşadığı, uyduların ve diğer insan yapımı yerleşim yerlerinin bağlı olduğu hükümete verilen isim. Burada yaşayan insanların tamamına yakını, genetiği laboratuvar ortamında değiştirilmiş Coordinator adlı türden oluşuyor.
> 
> ZAFT-> PLANT hükümetine bağlı olan orduya verilen isim. Hani biz Türk Ordusu değil de TSK diyoruz ya, o mantık bu da.
> 
> Februarius City-> PLANT'ın eğitim sisteminde ilk okuldan üniversiteye kadar 12 kademe bulunuyor. Bu yüzden de her bölgeye yılın 1 ayından isim verilmiş. (Mayıs Şehri de var Ağustos Şehri de)
> 
> Earthnoid-> Dünya'da doğmuş insanlara verilen isim. Bazı durumlarda ırkçılık da içeren bir kavram.
> 
> Spacenoid-> Uzayda -PLANT kolonilerinde- doğmuş olan kişilere verilen isim.
> 
> Bloody Valentine Olayı/Faciası-> Gundam SEED animesindeki olayların yaşanmasına sebebiyet veren olay. Olayda, Langrage-5 isimli uyduda bulunan Junius City, Dünya'da örgütlenen Earthnoid'ler tarafından nükleer füzelerin atılmasıyla yok oluyor. 200.000'den fazla sivil ölüyor, bunun üzerine PLANT ve Dünya'daki en büyük güç olan Earth Alliance arasında 1 yıl süren savaş yaşanıyor.
> 
> SpacePort-> Türkçesiyle aynı, bildiğiniz tren terminalinin uzaya yolcu/kargo gemisi gönderen versiyonu.
> 
> Umarım ilgi çekici bir başlangıç olmuştur. Bu arada betimlemeler zaman zaman haddinden fazla olabilir o konuda ben de bazen kendimi tutamıyorum ;)


	3. Duvardaki Tablodan Daha Da Bilinmez Bir Yola Doğru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert, karşısındaki durumun bilinmezliğinden duyduğu endişeyi, bütün soruların eninde sonunda cevaplanacağı düşüncesi ile avutmaya çalışıyor ama yanıldığını çok yakında anlayacak.

_C.E. 67_

_Mendel Colony_

_Öğle Saatleri_

_**-"** **Ne?"** _

_Bir araştırma grubuna mı öncülük edecekti? Ya da bir deneyi mi yönetecekti? Peki bununla savaşın ne alakası vardı? Ne olduğunu bilmediği bir şey için iradesi dışında mı seçilmişti?_

Kafasında kurduğu senaryolara yüzüne bile bakmaya yeltenmeyen profesör cevap vermeyecekti. Kendisi de bunun farkına sorguladığı anda varmıştı. Nabzının yükseldiğini hissetti. Tam karşısındaki kapının ardında ne olduğunun bilinmezliği ve Profesör'ün anlaşılmaz sözleri onu germişti.

Orifou'ya iki adım kala duran Gilbert kapının önünde kendisini süzen adama bakıyordu. Hayır bir Z.A.F.T askeri değildi.Orduda çalışan arkadaşlarının çektiği hatıra fotoğrafları ve televizyondan yayınlanan propagandalar sayesinde üniformaların renklerini biliyordu. Bu adam ise, daha önce hiç görmediği mavi-sarı bir üniforma giymişti. Belindeyse sadece tabanca vardı.

-"Profesör Orifou,müşterileriniz sizi soruyordu."

_Müşteri? Profesör çevresinin haberi olmadan burada mı çalışıyordu?_

-"O halde iyi ki çok geç kalmamışım.Arkamdaki akademiden bir tanıdığım,daha sonra tek başına gelirse içeri girmesine izin verirsin."

-"Nasıl isterseniz Profesör.Bir saniye lütfen."

Hava kilidini uyduya bağlayan kapı kartlı bir sistemle çalışıyordu. Güvenlik görevlisi olduğunu düşündüğü adam, cebinden çıkardığı aşınmış kartı sisteme okutmaya çalışıyordu.

_Aynı akademideki kapılar gibi._

Birkaç denemeden sonra açılan kapıdan geçen Profesörü takip eden Gilbert, hiç beklemediği bir şeyle karşılaştı. Burası standart bir hastanenin danışma katına bir hayli benziyordu.

Ortada, duvara doğru yaslanmış,bir tarafında hemşire olduğunu düşündüğü insanlar ellerinde çeşitli belge ve röntgen filmleriyle, diğer tarafindaysa kimisi çift olarak gelmiş insanlar geniş oval ahşap bir masa boyunca oturuyordu. Sıra bekleyenlerse, sağ ve sol duvarlar boyunca uzanan bej koltuklara oturmuştu. Bazılarının yanında küçük çocukları da vardı.

Solgun görünen uçuk mavi renkteki duvarlara ünlü ressamlara ait soyut tabloların replikaları asılmıştı. Sağ kolondakini gördüğü gibi tanımıştı:

Claude Monet'in 'Gün Doğumu' tablosu. _Bir muayenehane için fazla bilinmezliklerle dolu bir seçim..._

-"Ah, Monet'i tanıdın demek."

Tablodan gözlerini ayıran Gilbert, Akıl Hocası'nın sözlerini başıyla onayladı.

-"Bağışçımız her ne kadar Atlantic Federation'a üye olsa da diğer züppeler gibi değil, sanattan anlayan bir adam."

_Bağışçı mı? Hem de Atlantic Federation'dan birisi._

Burasının P.L.A.N.T'a ait olmadığı başından beri belliydi ama tarafsız bölge olduğunu düşünmüştü.

_Profesör, neden karşıt bir grubun altında çalışıyordu? Hangi amaca hizmet ediyordu?_

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra Orifou, sözlerine devam etti: "Anlatacak gerçekten çok şey var fakat asıl görmeni istediklerim burada değiller. Buraya seni biraz sürüklemiş gibi oldum aslında, girişteki güvenlik görevlisinin dediği gibi sadece müşterilerim için geldim buraya. Bak ne diyeceğim uzun bir yolculuk ol-"

**_-"Profesör,burada ne iş yapıyorsunuz?"_ **

Profesör Orifou, sözünün kesilmesine rağmen bundan en ufak bir rahatsızlık duymamış gibi duruyordu _-tıpkı akademide ders verdiği zamanlardaki gibi-_ aksine bundan keyif almış gibiydi. Eliyle, ayakta duran mavi önlüklü bir kadını yanına çağırdı. Hızlı adımlarla gelen kadın, bir anlığına Gilbert'a sert bir bakış attı.

-"Asistanımı yol biraz yordu. İşlerimi halledene kadar ona bir oda ayarlar mısın?"

Anlık olarak baş sallayan kadın cevabında gecikmedi: "Elbette Profesör Orifou, bayım lütfen beni izleyin."

Profesörün bir dediğini iki etmemesi gerektiğini bilen Gilbert, arkasını çoktan dönüp ilerlemeye başlamış kadını takip etmeye başladı.

Giriş bölümü iki kola ayrılmıştı sağ taraftaki koridorun ucundan ultrason odalarını görebiliyordu koridorun sonunda doğumhane olmalıydı. Kadın onu soldaki koridora yönlendirdi. İki kişinin yan yana yürümeyeceği bir darlığa sahip olan koridorda çapraz olarak dizilmiş odalar bulunuyordu. Bir kısmında isimler yer alıyordu ama bir tanesi bile tanıdık gelmemişti.

**_-"Burada tam olarak ne yapıyorsunuz?"_ **

Sol omzunun üzerinden kendisine bakan kadın gülümseyerek cevap verdi: "Profesör ile gelince bildiğinizi düşünmüştüm. Burası, Earth Alliance'ın özerklik tanıdığı bir hastane. Çiftler buraya hayallerindeki çocukları _tasarlamamız_ için geliyor."

_Burada çocukların genleriyle mi oynuyorlardı? Buna kim neden izin verebilirdi?_

Kadın yüzündeki aynı sırıtışla konuşmasına devam etti:

-"Neden bu kadar şaşırdınız? Genler üzerindeki modifikasyonlar belli koşullar içerisinde legal sayılıyor. Hem siz de bir _Coordinator_ değil misiniz? Tıpkı, P.L.A.N.T nüfusunun büyük bir çoğunluğu gibi?"

Böyle bir cevabı beklemiyordu... Anlık bir duraksamadan sonra cevap vermesi gerektiğine karar verdi:

- _ **"Evet, ben de öyleyim ama Coordinator'lerin durumu bundan daha farklı...''**_

Yakasına iliştirilmiş kartta ismi yazmayan kadın, cebinden normalden daha küçük görünen beyaz bir kart çıkartıp kendisine uzattı: "Bu odada kalacaksınız." Kartı elinden nazikçe alan Gilbert, kadının eliyle gösterdiği sol çaprazdaki odaya baktı.

**_-"Gidiyor musunuz?"_ **

Gilbert'ın yanından geçip koridorun başına doğru ilerleyen kadın yürürken konuştu: "Maalesef... Kalmak isterdim fakat programımın yeterince gerisinde kaldım.''

Mavi şeritli kol saatine bakarak sözlerine devam etti: ''Burası yaklaşık 3 saat sonra kapanacak, bu süreçte Profesör'ün dediği gibi dinlenmenize bakın. Belki yeniden görüşürüz."

 ** _-"Pekala,size iyi çalışmalar.''_**

Hafif bir tebessümle teşekkür eden kadın acele adımlarla köşeyi dönerken Gilbert, eline tutuşturulan kartı doğrulayıcıdan geçirmiş, hafif bir cızırtı sesi eşliğinde kayarak açılan kapıdan odanın içine adımını atmıştı _;_

_Küçük olmasına rağmen kesinlikle dışarıya göre daha ferah._

Duvarlar dışarıdaki donuk mavi tonundan ziyade kiraz çiçeği rengine boyanmıştı. 10 metrekareden biraz daha küçük olduğunu tahmin ettiği odada; karyola ve dolap haricinde küçük bir katlanır masa ve sandalye vardı.

Derin bir nefes alıp vişneçürüğü rengindeki yatak örtüsünün üzerine uzandı.

_Bu işler ne zamandan beri böyle bir sektöre dönüştü?_

Kadının söyledikleri doğruysa burayı bilen çok kişi olmamalıydı. Gelen aileler büyük ihtimalle davetle geliyordu. Sıradan çiftler olamazlardı. Bu durumda..Akademide öğretilenler...Hayır bütün kolonilerde öğretilen bilgiler kulaktan dolmaydı.

_Peki ya onca kişinin arasında neden ben buradayım?_

Koridorda gördüğü isimlerden hiçbiri tanıdık değildi.

Geçmiş yıllarda akademide tanıdığı üst sınıfların isimlerini hatırlamaya çalıştı..Hayır hiçbirini tanımıyordu. Eğer, gerçekten de Earth Alliance'ın özerklik tanıdığı bir hastane ise çalışanların oradan gelmiş olmaları daha olasıydı.

 _O halde Profesör Orifou burada nasıl çalışabiliyor ve yabancı birisini-_ _beni_ _-_ _buraya getirebiliyordu?_

Her dakika kafasında katlanarak artan sorulara hayret eden Gilbert Durandal, kendisini her şeyi öğrenmenin bir sırası olduğuna inandırmaya çalışsa da içindeki bir ses aksini söylüyordu..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GS'de Rau'nun flashbacklerinde gösterilen hastaneyi, birkaç değişiklik yaparak buraya entegre ettim. Umarım gözünüzde canlanması kolay bir atmosfer oluşturmuşumdur...


	4. Ay Işığının Saflığının Altında Derinlere Gömülen Anılar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert hatıralarından uzaklaşmak için kendisini, sevgilisi Talia'nın sıcacık ellerine bırakır.

_C.E. 70_

_Armory One Uydusu_

_Akşam Saatleri_

_-''Gil........Gil?''_

Yataktaki flörtünün yanına bornozuyla uzanan Talia'nın, Gen Mühendisi Gilbert Durandal'ı daldığı yerden çekip çıkarmak için 2 kere seslenmesi gerekmişti.

Kafasını sola çeviren Gilbert'ın kestane rengi çekik gözleri, yanıbaşındaki çekici kadının okyanus mavisi gözleriyle buluştu.

Nemli ama sıcacık parmaklarıyla Gilbert'ın omzunu sıvazlayan Talia,endişeli gözlerle sordu:

_-''Ben duştayken bir telefon mu geldi?''_

_**-''Hayır sadece aklıma bazı anılarım geldi. Neden bilmiyorum.''** _

Durumun düşündüğü gibi olamadığını öğrenince bir nebze rahatlayan Talia, yine de az önceki ciddiyetini ses tonunu aynı tutarak yanıt verdi: _''Bazen bana da öyle oluyor.''_

Bir anne şevkatiyle, Gil'in kömür karası gür saçlarını okşarken sözlerini sürdürdü: _''Ne zaman pişmanlık duyduğum hatıralarımın aklıma yeniden nüfuz ettiğini hissetsem pencereden dışarıya bakarım..Kanepeye geçip bakmak ister misin?''_

Talia'nın kendisine sadece sıradan bir teselli yapmasını bekleyen Gilbert, bu sözlerin üzerine hem şaşırmış hem de rahatlamıştı. Sağ eliyle sevgilisinin pürüzsüz sırtını kavrayarak kendisine çekti ve alt dudağına küçük ama tutkulu bir öpücük kondurdu.

_**-''Kulağa denemeye değer gibi geliyor.''** _

Geceliğiyle yataktan kalkan Gilbert, Talia'nın elinden tutarak kalkmasına yardımcı oldu ve sütlü kahve rengindeki deri koltuğa yöneldiler.

İki kişinin kısa süreliğine rahatça barınabileceği büyüklükte olan bu odada; bir çift kişilik yatak, 2 kişilik bir koltuk ve sedir ağacından yapılmış küçük bir çalışma masası bulunuyordu. Koltuğun yaslandığı duvarda bulunan çapraz asılmış 2 soyut tablo ve koltuğun solundaki süs bitkisi, pencereden yansıyan ay ışığı ile parlıyordu.

Koltuğun kenarındaki, yaprak desenli yastığı sırtına dayayarak oturan Talia, -kendisine verilen 4 günlük iznin sonuna gelmiş olmasına rağmen, uzun mesailerin acısını hala bel ağrıları ile çekiyordu- pencereden dışarıya bakan sevgilisini seyretti.

_Gilbert'la ilk kez karşılaştığında işlerin bu kadar ileri gidebileceğini hiç tahmin etmemişti. Aslında ilk tanışmaları da tamamen tesadüf eseriydi._

_Yıllar önce koloni dışında çıkan bir isyanı bastırmaya yönelik çalışmalarda bölgeye görevlendirilen askerlerden biri olan babası orada hayatını kaybettikten sonra annesinin yanına gelen Talia, bu sırada çok yakın bir arkadaşının akademiyi kazanmasıyla, onun sevincini paylaşmak için Februarius City'e gitmişti._

_O yıllarda, babasının ölümü ve annesinin hayat arkadaşını kaybetmesiyle yaşadığı çöküntüyle hayli derinden sarsılmış olmalıydı ki, kampüste kayıt işlemleri için yanından ayrılan arkadaşını kaybetmiş onu ararken yanlışlıkla laboratuvarların olduğu binaya girmişti. Sonrasında da-_

**_-''Haklıymışsın..''_ **

Gilbert, pencereden yansıyan Ay'a bakarak konuştu.

_-''Hm?''_

Kendisinden hayli uzun olan Gen Mühendisi, koltuğun soluna otururken cümlesini sürdürdü:

 ** _-'_** ** _'Gece gökyüzüne bakmak..''_** Sevgilisinin gözlerini kendisininkilerle kenetleyen Gil, solgun ve ince kolunu Talia'nın beline doladı:

 ** _-'_** ** _'Bana senin gözlerini_ _hatırlatıyor..''_** Kendisine doğru nazikçe yakınlaştırdığı sevgilisinin sarı saçlarla gizlenmiş beyaz boynunu şevhetle öptü:

 ** _-''_** ** _Onlar beni bu dünyada tutan yegane şey..''_** Talia'nın gül kokulu vücut şampuanının büyüleyici kokusuyla birleşen kusursuz teni onu dış dünyadan koparıyor, sadece tek bir şeyi arzulamasına sebep oluyordu.Toz pembesi küçük dudaklarını öperken devam etti:

 _ **-''Onları asla kaybetmek istemiyorum..asla.''**_ Cümlesini bitirmesinin ardından, bir öncekinden daha sert ve arzulu öpücüğü sevgilisinin inlemesine neden oldu.

Küçük adımlarla, Talia'nın boynuna yeniden gelen Gil, -bastırarak öptüğü bu saf tenin altındaki- giderek hızlanan nabzı hissedebiliyordu.

Sevgilisinin arzusuna karşılık veren Talia, güzel bedenini örten, gri bornozu yavaşça çıkarıp yere bıraktı. Tüm gün boyunca yemek yememiş aç bir yırtıcı hayvan gibi yanındaki güzelliğe bakan Gilbert, sevgilisini nazikçe yatırarak vücudunu keşfetmeye başladı. Bir yandan göğüslerinin arasını öpüyor bir yandan da soğuk ellerini Talia'nın belinde gezdiriyordu. Çok geçmeden irkilmesine sebep oldu.

**_-''Özür dilerim.''_ **

Gözlerini kapatmış, derin nefesler alıp veren Talia cevap vermek için biraz kendini toplamak zorunda kaldı:

_-''Önemli değil..Lütfen...''_

Gilbert, altında yatan güzelliğin ağzından çıkan sözleri giderek artan bir merakla dinlerken, sevgilisinin sertleşmiş pembe göğüs uçlarına bastırdı.

İnleyen Talia, gözlerini daha sıkı kapattı. Bunun yapılmasından hoşlandığını bilen Gil, sağ göğüsünün çevresini öpmeye başlayınca dayanamadı: _''Lütfenn..''_

Sevgilisinin sevişirken yalvarmasına bayılıyordu. _Hem benim hem de onun daha fazlasına ihtiyacı var._ Bilmezlikten gelerek sordu:

**_-''Neye ihtiyacın var Talia?''_ **

_-''S..Sana..''_

Gilbert'ın sert öpücükleri göbek deliğinin çevresinde yoğunlaşırken Talia kollarını, kömür karası saçların altındaki solgun boynuna doladı.

Vücudu alev alev yanarken tek odaklanabildiği şey, sevgilisinin öpücüklerinin vücudunda bıraktığı hissiyattı.

_**-''Peki neden bana ihtiyacın var Talia?''** _

_-''Bi..liyorsu.n''_

_Ne kadar da inatçı,_ diye düşünen Gil ellerini, bacaklarını hafifçe ayırmış olan sevgilisinin baldırlarında gezdirdi.

Talia'nın bütün cildi yanıyor, derisinin altından yayılan sıcaklık ellerini ısıtıyordu. Kollarını erkeğinin sırtına dolayan Talia, hiç olmadığı kadar arzulu bir şekilde inliyor, hızlı nefes alıp verişleri Gilbert'ın alnını yalıyordu.

Organının sertleştiğini hissetti:

_**-''Neyi biliyorum?''** _

Uzunca bir zamandır cinsel dürtülerini köreltmek zorunda kalan Talia'nın bulduğu bu cevher, vücudundaki tüm hücrelerin her saniye daha fazlası için yalvarmasına sebep oluyordu.

_-''Ne yapm..man gerektiğini..''_

Sevgilisinin kasıklarını öpmeye başlayan Gilbert, Talia'nın tırnaklarını sırtına bastırmasına sebep oldu.

**''Hmmm.''**

Bu sefer inleme sırası Gilbert'a gelmişti.

Kafasını sevgilisinin kasıklarından kaldıran Gil, Talia'nın kızararak pembeleşmiş yüzünde, arzuyla parlayan mavi gözleriyle karşılaştı.

_Daha fazlasını istiyor..Daha fazlasını istiyorum.._

Hızlıca üzerindeki geceliği çıkartıp, altında yatan kadının cinselliğinin çevresini öpmeye başladı.

İrkilen Talia durmaksızın inliyor, arada tam seçilemeyen kelimeler sarf ediyordu.

Gilbert, bu çekici seslerin etkisiyle artık kendisini tutamıyordu. _O hissi istiyordu._

Boxerının altındaki sertleşen organıyla, Talia'nın vajinasının yanaklarına sürtünmeye başladı. _Bu haliyle bile harika hissettiriyor. Ama dahası gerek.._

_-''Lü..Lütfe..nn.....Gil.se..ni..i.iistiyorum.''_

**-''Ben de..Ben de seni..''**

Doğrulan Gilbert, boxerını çıkartıp zayıf ay ışığında sertleşen organına baktı.

_Zamanı geldi._

Bacaklarını ayıran Talia, imalı bir şekilde Gil'in gözlerine bakıp, yavaşça baş salladı.

Sevgilisinin bacak içlerinde parmaklarını gezdiren Gilbert, Talia'nın sol bacağını omzunun üzerinden geçirip,penisinin başını klitoristen vajinanın girişine doğru gezdirdi.

 _Islanmıştı_ , hem de çok.

 _-''_ _Mmmm..Gil.''_

**_-''Talia...''_ **

_-''Devam et Gil,durma.''_

Beklediği cevap buydu. Aylardır birbirini yüz yüze göremeyen her çiftin yapacağı, arzulayacağı bir şeydi bu sonuçta.

Derin bir nefes alarak erkekliğiyle Talia'nın dar duvarlarını zorladı.

_-''Aa..Ahh!''_

Acıyla inleyen sevgilisi bir yandan Gilbert'ın sırtını tırnaklarıyla çiziyor bir yandan da bacaklarını kapatmamak için kendisini zorluyordu.

_Kendisini fazla kasıyor,bu durumda içine giremem,gevşemesi gerekiyor._

Sol eliyle Talia'nın yanağını okşadı ve dudaklarından öptü.

_**-''Talia gevşemen gerek,tıpkı akademiden mezun olduğum gecedeki gibi.''** _

Talia, Gilbert bedeninin her köşesini öperken başıyla onaylamaktan başka bir şey yapamadı.

_O gece akademinin bahçesindeki kutlamada Gilbert, elinde diplomasıyla yanına gelmiş,Talia ise ona sarılıp tebrik etmişti. Ama ikisi de biliyordu ki o gece bu onları mutlu edecek olan tek etken değildi._

_Gilbert onu, akademiye ilk gelişinde kaybolup girdiği laboratuvara götürmüştü. İlk kez onla karşılaştığı yere.._ _Masaların üzerindeki boş kapları duvara asılı raflara dizmişlerdi, ardından...O hisle dolmuş ve..ve ilk defa kendisini bir erkeğe açmıştı._

_İlk defa bir erkek içine girmişti...Bu..Harika bir histi..._

**_-''Evet,aynen böyle Talia...Tıpkı o gece gibi.''_ **

Gerçekliğe dönen Talia, içindekini hissetmesiyle zevkten inlemeye başladı.

_O gecedeki tutkuyla, o geceki istekle._

Vajinasında gidip gelen penisin her bir vuruşu bütün hücrelerini uyarıyor, bacaklarını titretiyordu.

_**-''Talia..Talia......TALİA!''** _

Sevgilisi, ismini arzuyla haykırırken daha da hızlanmıştı. Artık her darbe daha derine ilerliyor, sona ne kadar yaklaştığını haber veriyordu.

_-''GİL!Daha fazla...Tu.tamayacağım.''_

_**-''Ben de Talia.Ben de..''** _

Daha da hızlandı.Talia durmaksızın inliyor, sırtını çizen tırnakları kalçasına doğru iniyordu.

_**-''Ahh..Talia..Talia.TALİA!''** _

Gilbert'ın bağırışıyla aynı anda içine sıcak bir sıvının hızla yayıldığını hisseden Talia, sevgilisinden saniyeler sonra boşaldı. Zevkten titriyordu.

Kısa bir süre sonra Gil, yumuşayan penisini kibarca vajinadan çıkartarak kollarını, sevgilisinin iki yanına uzattı.

Gözlerini birbirlerine kenetleyerek bakıştılar.

Talia,kendi nabzını düzene sokmuşken Gilbert'ın hala nefes nefese olduğunu farketti. Yansıyan ay ışığından yüzündeki ter damlacıkları birer kristalmişcesine parıldıyor, kızarmış cildini aydınlatıyordu.

Bu 2. sevişmeleriydi ama bu hali, geçen seferkinden farklıydı, onu endişelendirmişti: _''Gil,iyi misin?''_

Ağzından derin derin nefesler alıp vermekte olan Gilbert, sevgilisnin sesindeki endişeli tonu fark edince acele ile cevaplamaya çalıştı: **_''Evet iyiym. Sadece..Nedenini bilmiyorum ama fazla heyecan yaptım sanırım.''_**

Yumuşacık eliyle Gil'in yanağını okşayarak sordu:

_-''İşte bu, benim tanıdığım Gen Mühendisi Gilbert Durandal değil. Söyle bakalım yarın nereye gideceksin? Önemli bir toplantı falan mı var?''_

Yavaş yavaş normale dönmeye başlayan Gilbert, Talia'nın alnına bir öpücük kondurarak cevapladı:

_**-''Hayır, o tür bir şey yok. Rau buraya geliyor.''** _

_Bu,o sarı saçlı ve maskeli olan adamın adı._ Şaşıran Talia, sorularına devam etti:

_-''Subayların ne zamandan beri izinli günleri oluyor?''_

**_-''Rütbe atlamış, onun için 2 günlük bir izin vermişler. İlk gün buraya ondan sonra merkezdeki törene gidecek.''_ **

_-''Onun adına sevindim..Ben de 3 yıldır Kaptan'lığa yükselmeye çalışıyorum, umarım günün birinde böyle bir törene katılabilirim.''_

**_-''Ondan hiç şüphem yok.''_** Derin bir iç çekti.

Kanepeden kalkarken yerdeki bornozu alıp, oturan Talia'ya uzattı ve devam etti: _ **''O fazla hırslı olduğu için hızlı rütbe atlıyor,kendisini çok yıpratıyor.''**_

Yere attığı bornozu Gilbert'ın elinden alan Talia, hafif şüpheci bir biçimde sordu:

_-''Bu yüzden mi onunla özel olarak ilgileniyorsun?''_

_**-''Hı?''** _

_-''Bir keresinde ofisindeki çalışma masasında onun isminin yazdığı bir dosya görmüştüm. İlk başta çok garipsememiştim.''_

Daha iyi bir açıklama yapması gerektiğini fark eden Talia, konuşmasını sürdürdü:

_-''Yani sonuçta herkesin bir rahatsızlığı olabilir ve onu yıllardır tanıyorsun. Şimdi 'onu yıpratıyor' dediğin için merak ettim.''_

Pencereden dışarıya-bahçedeki güllere-göz gezdiren Gilbert, arkasını dönmeden cevap verdi:

_**-''Dediğin gibi Rau ile yıllar öncesinden bir tanışıklığım var. Ama düşündüğün gibi onun özel bir rahatsızlığı yok. Yanlızca, piyasaya henüz çıkartılmamış olan birkaç ağrı kesicinin üzerinde denenmesini kabul etti o kadar.''** _

Talia'ya dönen Gilbert, yatağa doğru ilerlerken devam etti:

_**-''Ön cephede Mobile Suit kullanmak oldukça riskli bir iş, her an ölme ihtimalini geçtim ömrünün geri kalanını sakat geçirme riskin var.''**_

Sevişirken koltuğun kenarına attığı geceliğini, eline alarak devam etti:

_**-''Sen zaten Yardımcı Kaptan olduğun için ölen askerleri ve hayatta kalanların durumlarını biliyorsun. Onun bir sakatlanması yok fakat ciddi eklem ağrıları çekiyor. Sürekli tetikte olmanın bir sonucu bu.''** _

Talia, başıyla onayladı.

Gilbert, geceliğini yeniden giyip, yatağa uzandıktan sonra, komidindeki lambayı açıp, Talia'nın banyoya doğru ilerlemesini izlerken kendi kendine düşündü.

_Ne kadar harika yalanlar söylüyorum..Hem de bana böylesine yakın birisine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benim için zahmetli ama güzel bir bölüm oldu. İlk defa cinsel ilişki yaşayan bir çifti konu alan bir fic yazdım umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Bir sonraki bölüm büyük ihtimalle bundan daha kısa olur.


	5. Vedanın Gün Yüzüne Çıkardığı Düşünceler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ertesi sabah, Talia'nın kendisiyle vedalaşmasının ardından Gilbert, dairedeki son dakikalarını geçirirken, geçen gün televizyondan seyrettiği haberlerin de etkisiyle, Rau'nun durumunu sorgular.

_ C.E. 70 _

_ Armory One Uydusu _

_ Sabah saatleri _

Talia, sabah 7:30 civarında alarmın çalmasıyla kalkmış, üstünü giymesinin ardından küçük bavuluna, bütün eşyalarını koymuş olduğundan emin olmaya çalışıyordu.

Mümkün olduğunca sessizce eşyalarını toplamaya çalışmış olmasına rağmen Gilbert uyanmış, ona yardım etmişti. Lila renkli bavulunu kapının girişine koyan Talia, son kez odanın içini dolaştı.

Bütün çekmecelere yeniden baktı.

Koltukta otururken onun bu titizliğini izlemekten keyif alan Gilbert, gülerek sordu:

_**-''Dolabı da yanında götürmek ister misin? Gözün arkada kalmaz böylelikle.''** _

Menteşeleri gıcırdıyan dolabın son çekmecesine bakarken mırıldanan Talia, Gilbert'a döndü ve gülümseyerek yanıtladı:

_-''Sana bıraksam;' Sadece kıyafetlerini al yeter.' Dersin.''_

Başını sallarken koltuktan kalkan Gil, Talia'ya ilerlerken sözleriyle onayladı:

**_-''Doğru, bu işler bana hep çekilmez gelmiştir.''_ **

_-''Hazırladığım dosyalardaki tatbikat raporlarını okumak çekilmez gelmiyor ama...''_

Talia'nın dudaklarına ılık bir öpücük konduran Gilbert, bu küçük _'inatlaşmayı'_ devam ettirdi:

_**-''Herhangi bir konuda yazılmış analizlerin beni çok cezbettiğini sen de biliyorsun.''** _

Dudaklarını Gilbert'tan ayıran sarı saçlı kadın, yanlızca omuz hizasına kadar gelebildiği siyah saçlı adamın ince bedenine sarılırken hüzünlü bir tonla konuştu:

_-''Belki de kendini laboratuvarlara kapatmak yerine Mobile Suit teknisyenlerinden biri olmalıydın.''_

Kendisine sarılan sıcacık bedeni kollarıyla sarmalayarak koyu sarı saçlarındaki şampuan kokusunu içine çeken Gil, bir süre aynı pozisyonda durduktan sonra, sağ eliyle Talia'nın çenesine dokunarak yüzünü yüzüne yakınlaştırdı:

**_-''Zamanında ön cephede çarpışan gemilerin birinde -kısa süreliğine -sağlık teknisyeni olarak çalışmak zorunda kalmıştım...''_ **

İki eliyle sevgilisi olan kadının yüzünü kavrayan siyah saçlı adam ,onu, bir öncekinden daha uzun ve tutkulu bir şekilde öptü.

_**-''...Elbette parçalanmış cesetler görmek beni pek etkilemedi ama orası benim için fazla kaotik...''** _

_Onu bırakmak istemiyorum._

Ani bir hareketle yeniden ona sıkıca sarıldı ve sözünü devam ettirdi:

_**-''...Uzay bana göre bir yer değil,tıpkı senin yeryüzünde yapamadığın gibi.''** _

Geri çekilerek son bir kez sevdiği kadına baktı:

Sivil kıyafetleriyle normalde olduğundan daha genç görünüyordu; Çimen yeşili bir trençkot, altındaysa bordo renk bir pantalon.

Pencereden yansıyan günışığı; koyu sarı saçlarını altın sarısını andıran bir renge dönüştürüyor, beyaz tenini gece Ay'ı aydınlattığı gibi aydınlatıyordu.

Kapıya yönelen Talia, sol eliyle girişe koyduğu bavulunu alırken, boşta kalan eliyle kapıyı açtı. Eşikten geçen kadın arkasını dönerek konuştu:

_-''Vardığım zaman seni ararım.''_

Kapının girişinde, sağ kolunu kapının kasasına dayayarak, kendisine bakan Gen Mühendisi, gözleriyle onayladı:

_**-''Dikkat et kendine.''** _

_-''Sende.''_

Bavulu ile koridorun sonundaki asansöre giden Talia, el sallayarak kabine girdi ve gözden kayboldu.

Asansörün kapı kapanma sesini duyduktan sonra dairenin kapısını kapatıp arkasını dönen Gilbert, pencereden vuran ışıkla havada dans eden tozlara baktı:

_Gidince nasıl da fark ediyor..Şimdi uzunca bir süre yüz yüze görüşemeyeceğiz..._

Odadaki yatakla banyoyu ayıran küçük aralıkta bulunan masaya elini gezdirerek ilerlerken düşündü. _Sanki bugün her şey daha da sarpa saracak gibi._

Rau'yu karşılamak için ofisine gitmesi gerekiyordu. Ofisi buradan uzakta olduğu için öğleden önce yola koyulmalıydı.

Derin bir iç çekti ve geceliğini çıkartıp daha önce koltuğun kenarına koyduğu çantasına yerleştirdi.

Banyo kapısının arkasındaki havlusunu omzuna atarak, suyun sıcaklığını ayarlamaya başladı. Küvete akan suyun ısınmasını beklerken, kötü düşünceler peşini bırakmıyordu:

_Haberlerde bazı MS'lerin sınır devriyeleri sırasında ortadan kaybolduğu ile ilgili olaylar vardı.._

_Bu durumda Talia'nın yeniden göreve çağrılma olasılığı ne kadardı?_

_Ya kaybolan MS'ler, Rau'nun sorumlu olduğu bölüğe aitse?_

_Ya Rau'nun durumu, bir önceki konuşmalarından bu yana daha da kötüleştiyse?.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geçenkine kıyasla kısa ama sıcacık ve hüzünlü bir bölümdü. Umarım, Gil ile Talia'nın ilişkisi sizi tatmin etmiştir...


	6. Anıların Bataklığı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofise gitmek için yola çıkan Gilbert, anılarının bataklığına çekilir...

_ C.E. 70 _

_ Armory One Uydusu _

_ Öğle Saatlerine doğru _

Genetik Mühendisi Gilbert Durandal, bindiği takside kolunu cama yaslamış, bulutların arasından sıyrılmaya çalışan yapay güneşe doğru bakıyordu.

 _Kolonide yaşamanın kötü yanlarından biri._ Diye düşündü. Her şey yapay,her şey otomatiğe bağlanmıştı.

Derin bir nefes aldı ve kırmızı ışıkta duran taksinin hizasındaki siyah arabaya baktı;

Ön tarafta karı-koca olduğunu varsaydığı bir çift oturuyordu. Direksiyon başındaki kadın arkaya doğru uzanmış, sandviç yemekte olan kızının yüzünü siliyordu. Ortada oturan kızın solundaki -ondan yaşça büyük- oğlan, tıpkı kendisi gibi camdan dışarıya bakıyor, adeta kendisini bulunduğu ortamdan soyutlamaya çalışıyordu. _'T_ _ıpkı kendi ergenliğim gibi.'_ dedi, kendi kendine.

_Her ne olursa olsun, sonuç olarak bir aileydiler._

Burada bir aileye sahip olabilenler, oldukça _küçük_ bir azınlıktaydı.

Yeşil ışığın yanmasıyla siyah arabayı geride bırakan taksi, yeni bir araç kalabalığına daha girerken, bir kez daha şehrin temposunun gerisinde kaldığını hissetti..

_Çocuk sahibi olmak...Bir Coordinator için oldukça zor bir işti._..

.

_Lisedeyken, hoşlandığı bir kız arkadaşı vardı. Sıralarda yan yana oturuyor, aynı konular hakkında konuşuyor, beraber sınavlara çalışıyorlardı._

_Bir gün biyoloji öğretmenleri fizik dersinin ortasında sınıfa ansızın girmiş ve az sonra okuyacağı isimlerin kendisiyle birlikte gelmesini istemişti. Listede Gilbert'ın adı geçiyordu._

_Hayır o kız yoktu..Sınıfta ondan başka ismi okunan birisi yoktu..._

_İşin sonunun nereye bağlanacağını merak eden Gilbert, sınıfta dışarı çıktığında kapının önünde bekleyen diğer öğrencileri gördü. Bunlar da tıpkı kendisi gibi sınıflarında derece yapan çocuklardı. Birkaç sınıfa daha uğradıktan sonra müdürün odasına doğru ilerlediler._

_Okul müdürü; kirli sakallı, iri yapılı bir adamdı ve masasından, odasına giren öğrencilere göz gezdiriyordu. Masasının önündeki koltukta oturan yabancı bir adam vardı:_

_Zayıf, solgun benizli sarı saçlı bir adamdı. Mavi bir takım elbise giymişti._

_Adamı daha fazla incelemesine fırsat vermeyen okul müdürü ayağa kalktı ve gurur duyan bir babaymışcasına; 'Bay Azrael, işte okulumuz bünyesindekilerin hepsi burada!' dedi._

_Sarı saçlı adam, hızlıca ayağa kalktı ve ilk sıradaki öğrencilere göz gezdirdi. Gözleri, Gilbert'ın çekik kahverengi gözlerine kenetlendi._

_Elini davetkar bir şekilde kendisine doğru uzatarak: 'Gel evladım.' dedi._

_Gilbert, usulca adamın yanına doğru ilerlerken içindeki merak katlanarak artıyordu._

_-''Sen, derslerinde çok başarılısın değil mi? Tıpkı buradaki diğer öğrenciler gibi?''_

_**-'** '_ **_E_ vet.''**

_-''Peki buna, sıkı çalışman dışında başka bir şeyin sebebi olabileceğini düşündün mü?''_

Gilbert, kısa bir duraksamadan sonra cevapladı: **_''Hayır,düşünmedim.''_**

_Nasıl yani başka bir sebep? Bu adam neyden bahsedi-_

Okul müdürü söze karıştı: _''Bay Azrael, bu kurumda, bu konuya girmenizi uygun görmüyorum.''_

_Kollarını arkasında birleştiren adam laubaili bir şekilde cevapladı:'_

_-'Sizce de hakikati paylaşmanın zamanı gelmedi mi Sayın Müdür'üm? Burası taşradaki bir okul değil, bu öğrenciler gelecekte hukümete yön veren pozisyonlarda önemli roller oynayacaklar. Bu gerçeği daha geç söylemek onlara, sadece özel hayatlarında problem çıkartmaya yarar...Yanılıyor muyum?''_

Homurdanan okul müdürünün ağzından sadece kısa bir cümle çıkabildi: _''Kısa kes.''_

Büyük bir zafer kazanmış edasıyla gülümseyen mavi takım elbiseli adam, odadaki konumunu ortaladı.

Gilbert ile arasında yanlızca iki adımlık bir mesafe vardı.

 _-''Açıkçası, bunu size aileleriniz yerine açıklıyor olmam, derinden yaralıyor. Gerçek şu ki diğer çocuklardan daha başarılı olmanızın hafızanızın daha iyi olması ama buna karşın vücudunuzun daha kırılgan olmasının bir sebebi var; Sizler birer Coordinator'sunuz._ _Siz laboratuvar ortamında üzerinde oynanmış embriyolardan meydana geliyorsunuz ve bu ayrımcılığı size aileleriniz yaptı! Sizi diğer arkadaşlarınızdan bilerek ayırdılar! Ama bundan da önemlisi; siz tamamen farklısınız çünkü sizler_ kısır _bireylersiniz!''_

Son cümlenin ardından odada bir uğultu başlamıştı.

_Bizim..Benim hiç çocuğum olamayacak mı? Bu, hoşlandığım kızla bir aile kuramayacağım anlamına mı geliyor?_

Kafası, diğer öğrenciler gibi allak bullak olan Gilbert, hala duyduğu son kelimeleri kavramaya çalışıyordu:

_Sizler Kısır Bireylersiniz.._

_Kısır Bireyler..._

_Kısır...._

_._

_._

_._

_-''Yalan söylediğinizi düşünüyorum.''_

Bu cümle, hemen arkasında duran, kendisinden daha üst sınıftaki bir kızdan geliyordu.

_Gerçekten de bu bir tür aldatmaca olabilir miydi? Eğer öyleyse, neden Müdür takım elbiseli adam bu cümleleri sarf etmeden önce onu uyarmıştı?_

Kendi kendine kıkırdayan takım elbiseli adam dalga geçermişcesine kızın üstüne gitti: _''Neden böyle düşündüğünü merak ediyorum..Açıklamanı dinlemek isterim.''_

Gilbert ve diğer öğrencilere bakan adam:

 _-''Sınıflarınıza geri dönün. Küçük hanımefendi ile konuşacaklarım var.''_ dedi _._

Bunun üzerine ayağa kalkan okul müdürü sınıfa gitmelerini yineledi. Gilbert en önde olduğu için en son çıkmıştı. Tam kapıdan çıkarken arkasına bakmış ve Müdür'ün yüzündeki terleri sildiğini görmüştü.

1 kat alttaki sınıfına giderken: _O..Adamın konumu okul müdüründen çok daha yüksek olmalı. Yanında hiçbir şey söyleyemedi._ Diye düşündü.

Sınıfın kapısını çalıp içeriye girdiğinde sınıftaki herkes merakla yüzünü gözetliyordu. _''Çocuklar azıcık daha sabredin ders neredeyse bitmek üzere.''_

Fizik Öğretmeni'nin seslenişi olmasaydı, yüzüne bakan onca gözden nasıl kurtulabilirdi, bilemiyordu.

Kısa bir süre sonra zil çaldı ve herkes eşyalarını toplamaya başladı. _Doğruya son dersteydik, nasıl da unutmuşu-_

_-''Gilbert, neden biyoloji hocası seni çağırdı?''_

İrkilen Gilbert, yanındaki sıra arkadaşı olan kıza baktı. Gerçeği zaten söyleyemezdi. O da en kolay çıkış yolunu seçti:

_**-''İleride yapılması planlanan..Biyoloji Olimpiyatları'na katılıp katılamayacağımı sordu.''** _

_-''Anladım.''_

Çantasını toplayan kız sordu: _''Sen ne dedin peki?''_

**_-''Ona katılamayacağımı, derslerime yoğunlaşmak istediğimi söyledim.''_ **

Çantasını sırtına takıp kapının girişine kadar giden okul arkadaşı: _''Tam da senden beklenen cevabı vermişsin..Pazartesi görüşürüz!''_

El sallayarak kapıdan çıkmasını bekleyen Gilbert, onun uzaklaştığından emin olduktan sonra çantasını bir çırpıda kaparak okulun arka kapısına doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerledi.

_Yalan söylemek..Ona hiç de iyi gelmiyordu..._

Midesinin bulandığını hissedebiliyordu. 

_En kısa sürede eve gitmeliyim..._

Okuldan çok da uzakta olmayan evinin -arada yalnızca 3 sokak vardı- kilitli olmayan bahçe kapısından geçtiğinde bir nebze rahatlayan Gilbert, cebindeki anahtarla evin kapısını açtı.

Annesinin işten çıkmasına daha 2 saat vardı. Babasıysa, iş seyahati için bir haftalığına koloni dışına gitmişti.

Evin üst katına hızlıca çıkarak çantasını yatağının üzerine attı ve banyoya girdi. Yüzünü yıkadıktan sonra küçük lavabonun iki tarafına ellerini koydu ve ıslak yüzüne baktı.

Şimdi kendisini daha iyi hissediyordu. Yüzünü kuruladıktan sonra, tam çıkacakken duraksadı. 

_Eğer okulda söylenenler doğruysa..Hala..Boşalabilir miyim?_

Geçen hafta kantinde sıra beklerken arkasındaki çocukların konuşmalarına kulak misafiri olmuştu. Çocuklardan biri diğerine, kısırların mastürbasyon yapamadığını söylemişti. 

_Denemeye değer..._

Kapının girişinden geri döndü ve klozetin kapağını açtı. Pantalonuyla boxerını çıkarıp pembemsi cinsel organına baktı. Bunu uzun zamandır yapmamıştı. En son yaptığında ortaokulun sonundaydı şu andaysa lisenin ortasında..

Ucuna dokunurken irkildi. _Kendi kendisine karşı bile aşırı hassastı..._ Derin bir nefes aldı ve o hareketleri yapmaya başladı. Bedeni anında tepki vermiş, organı sertleşmeye başlamış, nabzı hızlanmıştı. Ama bunun yeterli olmadığını kendisi de biliyordu...Daha da hızlandı... Boşta kalan sağ elini klozetin arkasındaki fayanslara dayarken istemsizce inledi.

_Az kaldı..Çok az..Daha..._

**_-''Aaa..Ahh..''_ **

Gözlerini son anında kapatan Gilbert, yeniden açtığında, koyu pembe renge dönüşen organının ucundan çıkıp tuvalete dökülmekte olan beyaz sıvıya baktı..Başarmıştı!

Nefesini düzenlemeye çalışırken düşünmeye devam etti:

_Duydukları..Doğru değildi?_

_Ya o takım elbiseli adam gerçekten haklıysa?_

Adamın söyledikleri yeniden aklına geldi:

_Siz Kısırsınız!_

_._

Alt dudağını ısırdı.

_._

_._

_Kısır!_

.

.

Gözlerinden yaşların akarak çenesini ıslattığını hissetti.

.

.

_Laboratuvar ortamında üzerinde oynanmış insanlarsınız!_

_._

Bacaklarındaki bütün güç çekildi. Dengesini kaybetmemek için kollarıyla klozete dayanmak zorunda kaldı.

.

.

_Bu durumda ben insan olamam...Ben..Ben...._

_._

Hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı. Bunun doğruluğuna inanmak istemiyordu. Bunun..gerçekliğine inanmak istemiyordu.

_Neden?..Neden bu kendisine yapılmıştı?..Neden Normal değildi? Ailesi neden ona bundan hiç bahsetmemişti? O adamın bunu onlara söylemesinin sebebi neydi?_

Anılarında kaybolan Gilbert, taksicinin: _İstediğiniz adrese ulaştık,Bayım.'_ demesiyle şu anki zamana geri döndü.

Taksicinin belirttiği ücreti ödeyen Gilbert, koltuğun yanına bıraktığı çantasını da alarak, iki renkli paket taşlarından yapılmış kaldırımda yürümeye başladı.

O gün, bunların doğruluğunu reddeden kızı ve mavi takım elbiseli adamı bir daha hiç görmemiş, okulda yaşanan olayları da ailesine anlatmamıştı. Zaman zaman bu anı sinsice yeniden gün yüzüne çıkıyor, kendisini kötü hissetmesine neden oluyordu. 

_Eskiden isteğe bağlı olarak yapılan bir işlemdi bu._ Şu zamandaysa burada doğan her çocuk Coordinator olduğu için, ailelerinin bu gerçeği onlara nasıl açıklayacaklarını merak ediyordu.

_Gene aynı mide bulantısı..Gene aynı iğrenme hissi..._

Hayır, bu sefer gene aynı bataklığın kendisini içine çekmesine isim vermeyecekti.

Adımlarını hızlandırarak, dış cephesi cam ve benzeri alaşımlar ile kaplanmış olan estetik binanın girişine ilerledi.

Kimlik kartını okuyucudan geçirmesiyle çıkan onay sesi eşliğinde içeri giren Gilbert, zemini, gri mermerlerle kaplanmış holün sağında bulunan asansörün düğmesine bastı.

Şans eseri bir şekilde giriş kattaki asansöre binen tek kişiydi. Kabine geçip numaraya dokunmasının ardından derin bir nefes alıp, kapanan kapıların tersine dönen Gen Mühendisi, cam asansörden görülebilen ağaçlık alana baktı.

_Çocukluğundan beri doğal hayata oldukça meraklı bir kişiliğe sahip olan Gilbert,bu ilgisi sayesinde evebeynleri tarafından ciddi destek alıyordu._

_Onun yaşındaki çocuklar hediye olarak oyuncak araba alırken,ailesi ona bir büyüteç-hala ofisindeki masanın çekmecesinde saklıyordu-almıştı. '_

_Böylelikle bitkilere daha yakından bakabilirsin.' demişti annesi. Komşusu olan çocuklar, kendisine alınan hediyeyi gördüklerinde onunla dalga geçmiş dışlamışlardı. Gilbert,o zamanda bile bu duruma çok takılmamıştı._

_Sonuçta annesinin dediği gibi bitkilere, ağaç kabuklarına ve küçük böceklere daha yakından bakabilecekti. Bu noktada sadece tek bir şeyden habersizdi; büyütecin, ışığın kırmasıyla sebep olduğu 'mercek etkisi'.._

Aklına gelen olay, kendi kendine gülümsemesine sebep oldu:

_..Annesinin ona kahverengi saplı küçük büyüteci hediye etmesinin üzerinden yanlızca iki gün geçmişti._

_Eline aldığı yeni 'teknolojik' alet sayesinde her şeye daha yakından bakabiliyor; gül yapraklarındaki ince damarları, ağaç kabuklarının arasından çıkan küçük yosun öbeklerini, paket taşların üzerinde zıplayarak ilerleyen küçük siyah örümceğin birbirine çarpan dişlerini daha ayrıntılı görebiliyordu._

_Öğle sıcağında annesinin kafasına zorla koyduğu şapka -takmaktan hiç hoşlanmazdı- ve elindeki büyüteç ile birlikte evin bahçesine çıkmıştı._

_Bir süre sonra ağlayarak eve dönmüş, mutfakta tatlı yapmakta olan annesine bahçedeki gülü öldürdüğünü söylemişti. Annesi ilk gözyaşlarını silmiş, sözde 'öldürdüğü' güle birlikte bakmayı teklif etmişti._

_Beraber bahçeye çıktıklarında,gülün yaprağındaki yanık izlerine bakan annesi gülerek, göz yaşlarını sildiği peçeteden bir parça koparmış, küçük Gilbert'ın elinden aldığı büyüteci kopardığı parçaya denklerken:'Şu an öğle vakti ve güneş tam tepeden geliyor. Büyütecin üzerindeki mercek, güneş ışınlarına tam denk geldiğindeyse...'_

_Peçete parçasının üzerinden çıkan dumanlara bakarken büyülenen Gilbert: 'Yaprağa da aynısı oldu anne' dedi. Başıyla onaylayan annesi cümlesini sürdürdü: '...Onu fazla ısıttığı için, yanmasına sebep olur.'_

_Bir kısmı yanmış olan peçeteyi üfleyerek alan annesi, büyüteci eline tutuşturmuş, eve doğru ilerlerken: '_ _Bu yüzden bir dahakine, baktığın bitkilere ya da böceklerin üzerine doğrudan ışık gelmediğine emin ol.'_ demişti.

Asansörün kapılarını açmasıyla kabinden dışarıya çıkıp, koridorda ilerlemeye başladı.

Yanından geçtiği bazı ofislerin kapıları aralıktı. Kimisinden tebrik ve kahkaha dolu cümleler, kimisindense giderek hararetleşen -tartışma başlatacak gibi gelen- sesler yükseliyordu.

Kapıların yanından yavaşça geçerken, ağırladığı meslektaşlarını ve özel müşterilerini düşündü.

_Bu kapıların ardında herkesin özel yaşamından parçalar var..._

Ofisinin kapı kilidini açarken içinden hala düşünmeye devam ediyordu:

_Rau ve Rey ile ilk karşılaşmam, bu kapıların ardındaki insanların yeni dostlar edinirken yaşadığı hisleri bana yaşatmadı.. Yaşatamadı..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölüm de benim için en az 4. bölümdeki uğraşlarımın sonucu gibi. Umarım bu kadar çok geçmişte takılmam sizi çok baymıyordur. Sonuçta hikayenin alt yapısını oluşturmak için bu tür detaylara ihtiyaç var.


	7. Kırılan Hakikatle Birlikte Kirlenen Yıldızlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert ve akıl hocası hastaneden ayrılırken yaptıkları konuşma, onun için yeni bir devrin başlangıcı mı olacaktır?

_C.E. 67_

_Mendel Colony_

_Sabah Saatleri_

_-''Seni onlarla tanıştıracağım.''_

Tıpkı mavi renkli kayışa sahip olan kadının da dediği gibi, yaklaşık 3 saat içerisinde Profesör Orifou -elinde siyah bir evrak çantası ile- yanına gelmiş, onu peşine takmıştı.

_Onlar..._

_Onlar kimdi peki?.._

Bu sefer hastaneye ilk girdikleri yerden değil, soldaki koridorun sonundaki büyük kapıdan geçerek hangara adım attılar.

Hangardaki ağır demir ve yakıt kokusu ona akademinin çok da uzağında olmayan MS fabrikasını hatırlattı.

Hiç kişisel olarak gezdiği bir yer değildi fakat zaman zaman esen rüzgarlar akademinin bahçesini aynen buna benzer bir koku ile dolduruyordu. Kendisi için pek rahatsız edici değildi ama böyle bir ortamda çalışıyor olmak uzun vadede bıktırıcı olabilirdi.

Çok da büyük olmayan hangarın her iki yanındaki park yerleri neredeyse tamamen boştu;

Hastaneye ait olan 2'si sağda 1'i solda,3 _Medical Shuttle,_ 1 tane küçük boy _Transport Shuttle ve_ 3 tane kişisel gemi...

Profesör'e ait olduğunu bildiği metalik mavi-gri renkle kaplanmış keskin dış hatlara sahip gemiye ilerlerken çevresine bakındı. Sadece 1 tane hangar görevlisi vardı.

Akıl hocasına selam veren şoför, kapıyı açarak içeri geçmelerini sağladı. Kendisi de içeriye girince kapıyı titizlikle kapatan şoför, profesöre baktı.

Beyaz renkli masanın sağına çoktan oturmuş olan Orifou'nun ağzından sadece tek bir kelime çıktı:

_-''Lodonia'ya.''_

Başıyla onaylayan lacivert gömlekli şoför, pilot kabini ile yolcuların bölümünü birbirinden ayıran kapıdan geçerek gözden kayboldu.

_-''Otur evlat, konuşacaklarımız var.''_

Küçük geminin motorları çalışmaya başladı. Gilbert, akıl hocasının oturduğu masanın karşısındaki koltuğa geçerken; _'Evet hem de birçok konuda.'_ diye düşündü.

Kendisini süzen profesör, dirseklerini masaya dayadı ve konuşmaya başladı:

_-''Bu hastanede ne yaptığımızı öğrenebildin mi?''_

**_-''Önceki yıllarda,sizden aldığım derslerde, üstüne basa basa 'yasa dışı'_ ** **_olduğunu söylediğiniz uygulamalar dışında mı ne yaptığınız?''_ **

Cümlesini, gözlerini Orifou'nun gözlerine kilitleyerek söyleyen Gilbert, aynı şekilde bakmayı sürdürdü.

Böyle bir yanıtı zaten bekleyen Profesör Orifou, derin bir nefes aldı ve kendisine _'yoldaş'_ olması için seçtiği genç adama bakarak açıklamaya girişti:

_-''Gilbert, sen de biliyorsun teknoloji çok gelişti. Bu elbette hayatımızı kolaylaştıracak etmenlerin oluşmasına büyük katkı sağlıyor fakat..''_

Oturduğu koltuğun yanına bıraktığı evrak çantasının ön gözünden birkaç fotoğraf çıkartarak masaya koyan Profesör, konuşmasına devam etti:

_-''...Her tarih kitabında da yazdığı gibi teknoloji, yanında yeni savaş sebeplerini de getirir...''_

Fotoğrafları toplayıp sıraya sokan Gilbert, sırayla bakmaya başladı:

 **İlk Fotoğraf** , _Bloody Valentine_ faciası öncesinden -yıkıldığını bildiği bina sapasağlamdı- kalma 3 kişilik bir aile fotoğrafıydı. Resmin solundaki; kafasının üst kısmı kelleşmiş, tombul adamı gördüğü gibi tanımıştı: _Profesör..._

_-''...Bunu bilen toplumlar, zamanın gerisinde kalmamak için çeşitli yöntemler dener...''_

İlk fotoğrafı masaya koyduktan sonra **ikincisine göz gezdirdi:** _Junius City'_ den geriye kalan harabeler. Eğer faciada bu hale gelmeseydi, akademiden mezun olduktan sonra orada çalışma hayatına başlayabilirdi..

_-''...Kimi,çözüm için agresif yolları tercih ederken...''_

**Üçüncü fotoğraf** , Profesör'ün Dünya'ya yaptığı seyahatten kalmaydı: Earth Alliance'ın kontrol noktalarından birinde çekilmiş _Mobile Suit_ 'ler.

_-''...Kimisiyse,savunmanın nihai çözüm olduğu görüşüne kendini kaptırmıştır...''_

**Dördüncü:** Orb Union'ın tüm sınırlarını kaplayan devasa _duvarların,_ zemine monte işlemlerinin başlaması.

_-''...Çözümün bu iki yolda da olmadığına inananlarsa hakikati; H_ _içbir zaman tamamen emin olamayacakları bir şeyde.._. _''_

**Son fotoğraf:** _Ünlü Genetikçi Ulen Hibiki ve Politikacı Al Da Flaga, şöminenin önünde karşılıklı oturuyor._

Profesör, kısa ve tombul parmaklarıyla, Gilbert'ın elinde tutmakta olduğu fotoğrafın arkasını çevirirken cümlesini tamamladı:

_-''... Toplumun Evrimi'nde arar.''_

Fotoğrafın arkasına, mavi tükenmez kalem ile kısa bir yazı yazılmıştı:

_Ulen Hibiki,_

_İllegal ve etik dışı olarak kabul edilen klonlamayı,_

_Al da Flaga'nın teklifleri sayesinde kabul ediyor._

_ 30 Kasım C.E.49_

Sindirebilmek için yeniden okuması gerekti..... _Bu... **İmkansız**.._

_Ulen Hibiki gibi popüler ve her daim basının gözünde olan saygın bir Gen Mühendisi.._

_Al da Flaga gibi agresifliği ile bilinen bir politikacı ile..._

_Hiç belli etmeden..._

**_Böyle bir işlemi nasıl yapabildi?_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Hala fotoğrafın arkasındaki yazıya baktığını fark eden Profesör Orifou, oldukça kuru bir sesle:

- _''İnsanı çok düşündürüyor değil mi?''_

Öğrencisinin kendisine baktığını hisseden akıl hocası, cam panelden dışarıya -sonsuzluğa uzanan yıldız kümelerine- bakarken konuşmasını sürdürdü:

_-''Çocukluğundan beri hayalini kurduğun konuma emin adımlarla ilerleyip, ona bu kadar yaklaşıp; herkesin övdüğü, herkesin saygı göstermen gerektiğini söylediği adamı hayatının merkezine koyup, onun kitaplarda yazan ideallerini körü körüne takip ettikten sonra... Hepsinin yalan olduğunun farkına varmak. ''_

Tombul parmaklarıyla kavradığı fotoğrafları, çantasına yeniden yerleştirirken devam etti:

_-''Gerçekten büyük bir hayalkırıklığı yaşatmıştır sana.. Yanılıyor muyum?''_

_._

_Titriyordu..._

Kızdığı için mi? Üzüldüğü için mi? Yoksa hala tanımlayamadığı bir duygu muydu bu? Hayatında hiç yüz yüze karşılaşmadığı bir adam tarafından _ihanete_ mi uğramıştı?...Hayır.

Gilbert'ı ihanete uğratan ne Ulen Hibiki'ydi, ne de Profesör Orifou'ydu.

Onu bu hale getiren, gözünün çok geç açılmasını sağlayan şey..

_Bu sistemin kendisiydi.._

Karşısında oturan Profesör'ün az önce baktığı yöne, devasa yıldız kümelerine doğru baktı.

_Yalanlarla kirletilmiş, beyazlığını çok uzun zaman önce kaybetmiş bir yıldız gibiydi bu sistem..._

_Kendisi ve diğer bütün Coordinator'ler bu sistemin piyonlarıydı, değerleri yoktu... Görevlerini yerine getirip gitmesi gereken kısır bireylerdi onlar..._

.

Yeniden akıl hocasına dönen Gilbert, derin bir nefes alıp konuştu:

_**-''Hayır Profesör Orifou, yanılmadınız...Sizin gibi, Ulen Hibiki'nin bizzat yetiştirdiği bir kişiliğin, yanılma payı olamaz.''** _

Profesör Orifou, amacına ulaşmış gibi görünüyordu.

Kollarını çapraz yaparak önündeki-gerçekliği paramparça olmuş-genci dikkatle dinlemeye koyuldu.

_**-''Tam tersi, yüzüme vurduğun çarpık gerçeklerle hakikati bulmamı sağladınız. Artık ben de eminim ki, değişmesi gereken şey çarkların arasında öğütülüp giden insanlar değil, çarkların kendisi!''** _

Başıyla onaylayan Profesör, sözü devraldı:

_-''Seni seçmemdeki en büyük etkenlerden birisi, dışarıdan dingin görünen fakat içeride alev alev yanan ruhunu hissetmemdi.''_

Ayağa kalktı ve uzun adımlarla, kendisinden kat be kat büyük argümanlar sunan öğrencisinin yanına ilerledi.

_-''Burada hatalı olanı fark etmen, gelecekte yapacakların için büyük bir adım.''_

Kısa kollarından birini uzatarak, kömür karası saçlı genç adamın kemikli omzunu sıvazladı:

_-''Senden bu saatten sonra bütün potansiyelini kullanmanı istiyorum.''_

Daha da eğilerek, boşta kalan eliyle, delikanlının yüreğini işaret etti. Artık birbirlerinin arasında 1 nefeslik mesafe vardı:

_-''Oradaki kıvılcımı dikkatlice harlayarak aleve dönüşmesini sağlaman gerek. Aksi takdirde o seni yakar...''_

.

.

.

Bu cümleden sonra hatırladığı tek şey Profesör ve kendisinin birbirlerinin gözlerine uzun uzun bakmalarıydı...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Burada kullanılan bazı kavramların anlamlarını seriye yeni olanlar için açıklamam gerektiğini hissettim:
> 
> *MS->Mobile Suit  
> *Earth Alliance->Dünya üzerinde kurulmuş en büyük örgüt. Aynı zamanda ZAFT'ın en büyük düşmanlarından biri.  
> *Orb Union->Gene Dünya gezegeni üzerinde kurulmuş, Earth Alliance'dan nispeten daha küçük ve yine ZAFT'ın düşmanı olan oluşum.  
> *Ulen Hibiki->Gundam Seed evreninde, genetik dalında bilime çağ atlatmış hem biyolog hem de bir politikacı olan George Glenn'den sonra gelen en büyük bilim insanı.  
> *Al Da Flaga->Ulen Hibiki ile aynı zaman diliminde yaşamış, düşman devletlere karşı yürüttüğü agresif kampanyalarla ünlenmiş bir politikacı.
> 
> Über Önemli Not:Yukarıdaki açıklamalar sadeleştirilmiş olup, hikayenin kritik bölgelerinde daha ayrıntılı bir şekilde anlatılacaktır. Ve şunu da belirtmek isterim: Ulen Hibiki ve Al Da Flaga'yı animeden oldukça farklı bir çizgi üzerinden anlatacağım.
> 
> ''Umarım umut ettiğim gibi okuyucunun üzerinde kuvvetli bir etki bırakabilen bir bölüm olmuştur.''
> 
> HİKAYE SONU ÖNEMLİ NOT: Tag'larda şu anki zaman diliminin C.E. 70-71 arasında olduğunu, Summary kısmında geçmişte geçen bölümlerin C.E.67 yılında olduğunu belirttim. Bu bölümde klonlama işleminin ise C.E.49 yılının sonuna doğru kabul edildiğini yazdım. İleriki bölümlerde bir tarih\yaş karışıklığı yaşamamak için lütfen verdiğim tarihlere dikkat edin...


	8. Kapının Ardındaki Geçmişe Seslenmek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rau'nun gelmekte olduğu haberini alan Gilbert, onunla ilk tanıştığı ortamı hatırlar.

_C.E. 70_

_Armory One Uydusu-Gilbert'ın Ofisi_

_Öğleden Sonra_

_-''Bay Durandal, Bay Le Crueset sizi görmek istiyor. İzin vereyim mi?''_

_**-''Evet, gelsin lütfen.''** _

_-''Nasıl isterseniz...''_

Bu ince sesin sahibi olan holdaki kadın, son 4 yıldır ara ara ziyaretine gelen Rau'ya alışmış olmalıydı ki, artık doğrulama gerektiren soruları bile sorma ihtiyacı duymadan sadece ' _gelsin mi?_ ' diyordu. Gözlerini kapatarak oturmakta olduğu koltuğa iyice yaslandı.

Gilbert'ın ofisi tıpkı bu kattaki diğer ofis odaları gibi benzer bir düzen ve dekorasyon ile hazırlanmıştı.

Yerde, tıpkı holde olduğu gibi gri mermerlerle kaplanmış, masasının iki yanından geçen sütunlarsa yeşil ve kahverengi mermerlerden oluşuyordu.

Dekorasyon olaraksa; Siyah renkli bir masa, onun az önündeyse, gelen konukların oturması için konulmuş olan 2 koltuk ve cam sehpa bulunuyordu. İçeride bunların dışında, küçük bir tezgah ve dosyalarını koyduğu bir dolap bulunuyordu.

Buraya ilk yerleştiğinde, sürekli yüz yüze geldiği gri mermerler içini bir nebze karartsa da artık _alışmıştı_. Yok gibi geliyordu.

Çekik kahverengi gözlerini araladı ve cam sehpaya doğru baktı.

 _Alışmak..._ Böyle söyleyince çok kolay gibi geliyordu.

' _ **Alışmak'...**_ Bu kadar basit konularda bile kullandığımız bu kelimeyi..Aynı zamanda çıkmaza düştüğümüz zorlu zamanlarda da kullanıyorduk.. _Kelimeler de tıpkı insanlar gibi.._ Kimisi hiç göz önünde olmayıp, kullanılacağı zamanı uzun uzadıya beklerken kimisiyse olur olmadık yerlerde ansızın ortaya çıkar, yalnızca rahatsızlık vermeye yarar...

Bu kelimeyi çok yerinde kullanan birisini pekala tanıyordu. Yoksa tanıdığını _'sanıyor'_ muydu?

.

.

.

_-''Az kaldı.''_

Gilbert'ın, Profesör'le birlikte Lodonia Laboratuvarı'nın kapılarından geçmesinin üzerinden yaklaşık 10 dakika geçmişti.

Akıl hocasının arkasından ilerlerken çevresine bakınmayı da ihmal etmiyordu;

Burası çorak bir arazinin ortasına kurulmuş, medeniyet ve geride kalan her şeyden uzak, izole bir yerdi.

Sadece giriş kısmı, inşa edildiği zeminle aynı hizada olan yapının dizaynı, dışarıdan oldukça küçük görünmesine sebep oluyordu.

Giriş bölümünden ileriye doğru giden uzun koridordaki hafif eğim, yerin ne kadar altına indiğini kestirememesine sebep oluyor, kendisini eski dünya tarihindeki antik canavarlar tarafından yutulup, yemek borusundan aşağıya -midesine- doğru ilerliyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

Koridorun her iki yanında, üzerinde sadece numaralar yazan büyüklü küçüklü odaların kapıları vardı. Bazı kapıların ve odaların camlarının çevresi -dışarıdan bakınca içeride ne olduğu görülemiyordu- çelikle kaplanmış, bazılarıysa ahşaptan yapılmıştı.

_'Böylesine büyüklükte bir tesiste sadece tek bir konuda çalışma yaptıklarını düşünmek çok masumca ol-'_

**-''AAAAAHHHHH!!!!''**

Ses hemen yanıbaşlarındaki odadan gelmişti.

Profesör, duraksadı ve dışarıdan içerinin görülmesinin imkansız olduğu cama bir süre baktı.

Başka ses gelmeyince, sanki böyle bir şey hiç yaşanmamış gibi yürümeye devam etti. Onu takip etmek durumunda kalan Gilbert, kapının arkasında ne olabileceğini düşünmemeye çalışarak adımlarını izledi.

Koridorun sonundaki duvarda, hastanelerdeki gibi büyük bir asansör vardı. Yol ise sağ ve sol olarak iki yöne ayrılıyordu.

Profesör asansörün düğmesine basıp, kabinin bulundukları katlara gelmesini beklerken Gilbert, duvara monte edilmiş -beyaz ışığın etkisiyle parlayan- yön işaretlerine göz gezdirdi:

Sol tarafta ameliyat odaları,

Sağ tarafta ise laboratuvar ve ilaç dolaplarının olduğu yazıyordu.

 _'Ne kadar da sade göstergeler.'_ Sanki burada çalışan herkes her şeyin yerini biliyormuş gibi, zoraki bir şekilde yerleştiren tabelalara benziyorlardı.

Asansörün kapılarının açılmasıyla kabine girdiler. Kapıların yeniden kapanıp aşağıya doğru inmeye başlamalarının ardından Orifou, arkasını dönüp Gilbert'a bakarak:

- _''Yukarısını tamamen geliştirdiğimiz Coordinator'ler için ayırdık. Senin işin ise alt kattakilerle.''_ dedi.

Gilbert -isteksiz bir şekilde- başıyla onayladı.

Yaklaşık 8 ya da 10 kat inmiş olduklarını düşündüğü sırada asansör yavaşlayarak durdu. Kapıların açılmasıyla Gilbert şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi: _Burası..Çok tanıdıktı._

_-''Burada ışık çok zayıf, adımlarına dikkat et evlat.''_

Kendisine bakmadan, kabinden dışarı ağır adımlarla çıkan profesörü takip etmeye koyuldu.

Zayıf beyaz ışıklarla aydınlatılan bu yer zemin kaplaması yüzünden morumsu bir renk tonunda görünüyordu. Kenarlarda yürümeleri için bırakılan küçük çıkıntılar ve onların korkulukları haricinde göründe pek bir şey yoktu.

Demirden yapılmış yüzeyde her adım atışlarında çıkan kaba sesler eşliğinde ilerlerken, otomatik yanan ışıklar sayesinde ortadaki karaltının ne olduğunu anlayabildi:

Katın orta tarafı, içine atılan kimyasallarla mavi renge dönüşmüş bir suya sahip devasa bir havuzdu. Kenarlardaki korkulukların, havuzun üstünden geçip köprü görevi gören kısımları da vardı. Bu köprülerin yanlarındaki kubbemsi yapılarsa...

Burası George Glenn'in-ilk Coordinator'un- otobiyografisinde: _'Ölmeden önce gerçekleştiremediğim için gözüm arkada gideceğim.'_ dediği yerdi!

Mavi _soğutma sıvısı,_

Dev havuzun içinden çıkan kontrol panellerine ve sıcaklık göstergelerine sahip, büyük _yumurta şeklindeki küreler_ ,

Katın kenarlarına konulmuş _'Oryantasyon Odaları_ ',

Hepsi kitaptaki tasvirlerle _uyuşuyordu..._.

Burası _yapay_ bir _'Anne Rahmi_ ' idi...

.

Kuru bir gülme sesi duydu.

- _''Hiç konuşmadığına göre buranın neresi olduğunu anladın.''_

Katın sol tarafındaki demir çıkıntılardan ilerlemeye devam ederken Gilbert, konuştu:

**_-''Bunun..Gerçeğe dönüştürülmesinin imkansız olduğunu söylerlerdi..''_ **

Kendi kendine sırıtan Profesör peşinen cevapladı:

_-''Eğer bir şey bilim uğruna yapılacaksa, o şey imkansızlıktan çıkar. Aksini iddia eden kendi benliğinde hapsolmuştur.''_

_._

_._

_._

Kapı tıkladı. _İki hızlı, bir yavaş._ Rau kapının önündeydi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölüm öncekilere göre daha kısa ve monoton gelmiş olabilir. Bir sonraki bölümde-SONUNDA-Rau'yu görebilceksiniz...


	9. Gelen Konukla Birlikte Sürüklenen Anılar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert Rau'yu gördüğüne sevinmiş, kendisini keyifli bir sohbete hazırlamaya çalışırken, küçük bir kelimeyle yeniden anılarına sürüklenir.

_C.E. 70_

_Armory One-Gilbert'ın Ofisi_

_Öğleden Sonra_

_**-''Gir.''** _

Odayla uyum sağlaması amacıyla griye boyanmış ahşap kapı ağır ağır açıldı. Gilbert, ayağa kalkarak karşısındaki adamı gülümseyerek karşıladı:

_**-''Bu sefer gelmen çok uzun zaman aldı.''** _

Kapıyı arkasından kapatan ZAFT Askeri, bıkmış bir ses tonuyla:

 _-''Zala bir türlü kuyruğumu bırakmıyor. Hem son günlerdeki olaylar, hem de oğlunun benim kontrolümdeki bölüğe yazılmış olmasının bir etkisi.''_ dedi.

Cam sehpanın önündeki koltuğa doğru ilerleyen Gilbert, eliyle oturmasını işaret ederken:

_**-''Umarım, haberlerde kaybolduğundan bahsedilen MS'ler senin bölüğüne ait değildir.''** _

Geçirdiği uzun yolculuktan dolayı yorgun görünen adam, ağır adımlarla -oturması istenilen koltuğa- ilerlerken omuz silkerek:

 _-''Ah, Zala ve destekçileri sansürü gerçekten çok seviyor anlaşılan.''_ dedi.

Elindeki çantayı koltuğun yanına koyan Rau, derin bir nefes alarak siyah saçlı adamın karşısına otururken konuşmasını sürdürdü:

_-''Ne olduğunu açık bir şekilde söylemek yerine, basına insanları uyutacak çeşitli yalanlar zırvalatmayı tercih ediyor.''_

Karşılık vermeyen Gilbert, karşısındaki adamı süzdü:

_Sadece gözler ve çevresini kaplayan gri bir maske, çeneye kadar inen hafif dalgalı altın sarısı saçlar, Omuz ve bileklerde siyah ekleri olan -Rau'nunki diğer askerlerinkinden farklı olarak, altın renkli işlemelere sahipti- beyaz renkli ZAFT üniforması, parmak uçları beyaz olan bir çift siyah bot ve beyaz eldivenler..._

_Kıyafetlerindeki tek değişiklik göğüsündeki armaya eklenen bir kırmızı şerit dahaydı_. Bunun dışında hatırladığı gibiydi...

Yüzündeki maskeden dolayı ne düşündüğü anlaşılamayan ZAFT Askeri, pantalonun cebinden küçük bir disket çıkartıp karşısındaki ince yapılı adama uzattı.

**_-''Hmm?''_ **

_-''İçindekilere bakmanı tavsiye ederim, ilgini çekecek şeyler var.''_

Dostunun uzattığı disketi alırken son sözcükler kafasında yeniden tekrarlandı:

_İlgini Çekecek Şeyler..._

_İlgimi Çekecek_.

Bunu, Rau'yla ilk karşılaştığı zaman da duymuştu ama başka bir kişinin ağzından... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biliyorum biliyorum, kesinlikle daha uzun bir bölüm beklemiştiniz (ben de olsam kızardım) ama geçerli sebeplerim var:
> 
> *İlk olarak: Ben burada direk asıl konuya girsem kaçınız bu iki karakter arasındaki ilişkiyi tam olarak yorumlayabilecek? Hiçbiriniz! Çünkü Gilbert'ın anılarında hala bu kısımlar eksik.
> 
> *İkinci olarak: Rau'yu ilk başta tam bir nihilist olarak yansıtmak istemiştim. Sonra GSD'deki 29. bölümdeki Rau-Gil-Rey konuşması aklıma geldi. Diğer karakterlere o şekilde yaklaşmayan -biliyorsunuz ki altındaki askerlere oldukça yumuşak davranıyordu- adam neden tek 'dostuna' o şekilde davransın?
> 
> Bu ani karar değişimim sonucu senaryoda ufak değişikliklere giderek daha duygusal bir altyapı kurmayı hedefliyorum. VE gene bu sebeplerden ötürü, anlatım sekteye uğramasın diye anılarla şu anki zamanı mümkün olduğunca chapter sonunda değiştirmeye çalışacağım.  
> (Bu cümleyle birlikte bir sonraki bölümde, Gilbert'ın anılarının en son kaldığı yerden -Lodonia Laboratuvarı- devam edeceğini anlamışsınızdır zaten.)
> 
> Hikayenin monoton olduğunu düşünenler içinse söyleyebileceğim tek şey min. 3 bölüm boyunca hikayeden bir aksiyon çıkmasını beklemeyin. Aynı şey M/M bekleyenler için daha da uzun bir süre boyunca geçerli.  
> Dediğim gibi altyapı, benim için kritik öneme sahip bir etken. Zaten derdim o olmasa, neden ilk 8 bölüm kendimi bu kadar kasayım?
> 
> Neyse...Okuyanlara buradan teşekkürler kısaca. ^^


	10. Beklenmeyenin Gün Yüzüne Çıkışı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert, Rau ve onun küçük kardeşi ile ilk kez karşılaşır fakat,  
> ondan önce gelen bilim adamlarının gölgesi,  
> sinsi bir şekilde,  
> yeniden ortaya çıkmayı bekliyordur...

_C.E. 67_

_Dünya'nın Bilinmeyen Bir köşesindeki Lodonia Laboratuvarı_

_Akşam Üzeri_

_-''Bu kapının arkasındalar.''_

Gilbert, loş ışıklandırmadan dolayı, yüzünü tam seçemediği akıl hocasının gösterdiği kapıya bakıyordu.

_Tam olarak kaç kişi vardı?_

Yeni mezun olmuş Gen Mühendisi, sorusunun cevabını birazdan öğrenebilecekti.

Öksüren Profesör Orifou, elindeki kartı kapının doğrulayıcısından geçirdi.

Kilit sistemindeki ışık, kırmızıdan yeşile döndü ve sola doğru, ağır ağır kayarak açıldı.

Karanlık odada, yatağın üstünde oturan iki silüet zar zor seçilebiliyordu.

Homurdanan Profesör, sağ duvardaki tuşa basarak ışıkları yaktı.

Güçlü beyaz ışıklar, siyah saçlı gencin gözlerini kamaştırdı. Birkaç kere gözlerini kırpıp duran Gilbert, sonunda yatakta oturan iki _silüeti_ net bir şekilde gördü:

Yatakta, dizlerini karnında birleştirmiş, en fazla 9-10 yaşlarında olduğunu tahmin ettiği, sarı saçlı ve mavi gözlü, pijamalı bir erkek çocuğu oturuyordu.

Onun yanında oturansa; gene aynı saç ve göz rengine sahip, kırmızı ZAFT üniformasını giymiş bir _çocuktu_. Göğüsüne iliştirilmiş armada, bir sarı bir beyaz şerit vardı.

ZAFT'ın, gerektiğinde 18 yaşın altındaki çocukları da orduya dahil edebileceğini biliyordu ama _karşısında_ , kırmızı üniformalı _15-16 yaşlarında birisini_ görmeyi de beklemiyordu..

Profesör, yaşça büyük olana sordu:

_-''Gene mi ağlıyor?''_

Kırmızı üniformalı, Gilbert'a iğrenirmiş gibi bir bakış atarken, peşinen cevap verdi:

_-''Duvarlar kağıt gibi, adımı sayıkladığı için geldim.''_

Profesör anlayışlı bir ses tonuyla, odanın ortasına doğru ilerlerken: _''Artık, burada uzun süreli kalmıyorsun MS pilotu. Küçük kardeşinin seni yanında istemesi çok normal.''_ dedi.

_Bu yaşta bir **Mobile Suit pilotu**..._ Daha neler duyacaktı?

Akıl hocası, kuru bir öksürüğün -hala sigara içmeye devam ediyor olmalıydı- ardından eliyle _'yoldaşını'_ göstererek konuştu:

_-''Rau, sana sizinle ilgilenecek yeni kişiyi tanıtayım; Gilbert Durandal.''_

Gilbert yavaşça elini, ayağa kalkan üniformalı çocuğa doğru uzattı.

Elini sıkan olmadı..

Rau denen üniformalı çocuk yalnızca, karşısındaki siyah saçlı adamı sert bakışlarla süzmekle yetinmişti.

_Onlarla ne konuda ilgileneceksem, yorucu olacak gibi._

Kolunu indirmek zorunda kaldı.

Ortamın gerilmesini istemeyen Orifou, araya girdi:

- _''Rau, böyle yapmaya devam edersen kardeşinin de geleceğini tehlikeye atmış olursun.''_

Daha yumuşak bir yüz ifadesiyle profesöre bakan Rau:

- _''Çok sonradan geldi.''_

Gilbert'a doğru temkinli adımlarla ilerlerken konuşmaya devam etti:

- _''Buraya sonradan gelen herkes, bir kişinin daha morga gitmesine sebep oluyor.''_

Porfesör'e dönerek devam etti:

_-''Üst katlarda olanlardan haberdarım Profesör. Beni kandıramazsınız.''_

_**Morg?** Nasıl denemeler yapılıyordu da sonu bu şekilde bitiyord_u?

Dudaklarını büzen Akıl Hocası, sanki Gilbert'ın masumluğunu kanıtlamak istercesine, önüne geçerek konuştu:

_-''Yukarıdakilerin durumundan bu kadar haberdarsan, bu durumda kardeşinin ve kendinin de onlardan daha farklı olduğunu biliyorsundur.''_

Rau, tartışmalarının başından beri yatağın içinden kendilerini seyreden kardeşini göstererek karşı çıktı:

_-''Evet, ama onlarla aynı kaderi paylaşmayacağımız anlamına gelmez bu.''_

Bu tartışmayı daha da fazla devam ettirmek istemeyen Profesör, derin bir iç çekerek konuyu noktaladı:

_-''Bünyene, ileride daha fazla gerekecek ilaçlar için test yapmak istiyorum. Bu yüzden yanımda, akademiden yeni mezun ettiğim Gilbert'ı getirdim. Sınıfının içinde en iyisiydi.''_

Kollarını birleştiren Rau, yatağın ucuna oturdu.

_Galiba ikna oldu._

Kapıya doğru ilerleyen Orifou, rahatlamış bir ses tonuyla:

- _''Sonunda anlayışla karşıladığına sevindim, Rau. Bu arada, Gilbert...''_

Hala Rau'ya bakmakta olan solgun benizli genç, adını duyar duymuaz odağını Profesör'e yönlendirdi.

_-''...Yataktaki ise Rey. Biraz fazla utangaçtır. O yüzden yapacağın işlemleri, sadece Rau üzerinde yap.''_

Uçakta gösterdiği fotoğrafları koyduğu çantayı da yanında taşıyarak buraya getiren akıl hocası, çantasının içerisinden kalın bir dosya çıkararak kendisine doğru uzatırken devam etti:

_-''İzlemen gereken yönergeler ve şu ana kadar uyguladığımız tüm yöntemlerin şemaları burada...''_

Kalın dosyayı iki eliyle -sanki kutsal bir metinmişcesine- kavrayan Gilbert, göz ucuyla Rau'ya bakmaya devam ederken Profesör cümlesini bitirdi:

_-''Rau sana muayenehanenin yerini gösteririr. Yaklaşık.. 5 saat sonra da, buraya bir görevli göndeririz. Yukarıdaki diğer meslektaşlarınla tanışırsın.''_

Başıyla onaylayıp Orifou'nun çıkmasını izleyen Gilbert bir yandan da düşünüyordu;

_**Meslektaş?** Eğer durum, önündeki üniformalı çocuğun söylediği gibiyse asla onlarla birlikte iş yapamazdı._

Kapının kapanmasıyla, Rau'nun ayağa kalkması bir oldu.

Bir an için üniformalının kendisine doğru gelip yüzüne bir dizi tehdit cümlesi kusacağını düşünse de, Rey'e doğru ilerlediğini görünce kendi kendine rahatlamış, kendisinden neredeyse 6 yaş küçük olan bir kişiden azar işitmekten korktuğuna da inanamamıştı.

_-''Benim şimdi gitmem lazım. Ama sana söz veriyorum, akşam yine yanına geleceğim Rey..''_

Rey, Rau cümlesini bitirir bitirmez, abisi olarak gördüğü figürün beline kollarını dolayarak, sıkıca sarıldı.

Bu tepkiyi beklediği her halinden belli olan genç ZAFT Askeri, sadece kafası görülen küçük çocuğu kendisinden, nazikçe ayırdı.

Kendisine buğulu gözlerle bakan kardeşinin altın sarısı saçlarını karıştıran Rau, ayağa kalkarak Gilbert'a baktı:

_-''Şimdi Profesör'ün dedikleri doğrultusunda, seni muayenehaneye götürmeliyim.''_

Baş sallayan Gilbert:

 ** _-''Tamam, gidelim.''_ **dedi.

_Ne kadar da.. **Teknik** konuşuyor._

Rau ile birlikte tam odadan çıkacakları sırada arkalarından; ince, titrek bir ses yükseldi:

_-''Rau, sakın geç kalma. Saat tutuyorum.''_

Gilbert'ın önündeki ZAFT Askeri, kapının eşiğinden geçerken: _''Merak etme, 1 dakika bile geç kalmayacağım.''_ diyerek gülümsedi.

Kapının arkalarından kapanmasının ardından, sola doğru yönelen Rau:

 _-''Muayenehane buradan çok da uzak değil, tam 7 kapı sonra.''_ dedi.

Başıyla onaylayan Gilbert, yolun sol tarafındaki kapılara göz gezdirirken yürümeye başladı.

Her iki kapının arasında azımsanamayacak boyutta bir mesafe vardı.

Loş ışıklandırmadan dolayı, neredeyse üzerlerine asılan tabelaların varlığı bile anlaşılamayacak kapılar, kısa süre sonra ilgisini kaybetmesine yol açtı.

Yolun sağ tarafı zaten, o mavi, tuhaf görünen sıvı ile dolu havuzdan oluşuyordu.

Katın demirlerle desteklenmiş tavanına bakarken, önünde ilerlemekte olan Rau'nun, her adım atışındaki ritmik düzeni dinledi.

**_Gerçekten de bir ordu mensubu, yürüyüşünden bile anlaşılıyor..._ **

Yaklaşık 5 dakikalık sessiz yürüyüşlerinin ardından, hemen sollarında kalan gümüş renkli çelik kapının kontrol paneline yönelen Rau, küçük bir duraksamanın ardından rakamları tuşladı:

***0209***

Kapının üzerindeki küçük led, kırmızıdan yeşile döndü ve ZAFT askeri diğerleri gibi otomatik olmayan kapıyı eliyle açtı.

İçeriye adım atmalarının ardından otomatik olarak açılan fotoselli beyaz ışıklar, odanın sağ duvarı boyunca uzanan dolaplardaki ilaç şişelerini parlattı.

Hastane muayenehanelerinin neredeyse iki katı büyüklüğünde olan bu odada, dolaplar haricinde: Karşılarındaki duvara ortalanmış 2 sedye, sol duvara yaslanmış 1 masayla birlikte sandalye ve sol köşede serum askıları bulunuyordu.

Kendisinden önce odaya girmiş olan Rau, soldaki sedyenin ortasına oturarak kendisine doğru baktı.

Masanın önüne konulmuş sandalyeye oturan Gilbert, elindeki siyah, kalın dosyanın ilk sayfalarını açarken:

 ** _-''Sana karşı bir müdahelede bulunmadan önce.. Bana biraz kendinden bahsetmek ister misin?''_ **diye, olabildiğince yumuşak bir ses tonuyla sordu.

Cevap vermedi.

_Bu tepkiyi zaten beklemişti..._

Gilbert, odanın içerisinde sadece çevirdiği sayfaların hışırtısını duyuyordu.

İlk iki sayfa boş bırakılmıştı. 3. sayfada ise, içerik dökümü -en son ne zaman değişiklik yapıldığını gösteren tarihlerle beraber- yer alıyordu.

Bazıları çok eski yıllara aitti: _C.E.34-39-40..._

Profesör'ün ona gösterdiği fotoğraflardan birinin arkasında, klonlamanın C.E.49 yılından sonra kabul edildiği yazıyordu.

O zaman bu dosyadaki tarihler, neden 15 yıl öncesinden başlıyordu?

Meraklanan Gilbert, hemen C.E.34 yılına ait olan sararmış sayfayı açtı.

**SAYFA IV, YIL: COSMİC ERA 34**

**GÜN: 27 NİSAN**

_Tarihin ilk Coordinator'u George Glenn, geleceğin; sürgüne gönderilmiş uzay kolonilerinde olduğunu iddia eden, ünlü konuşmasını yapıyor_.

Bu konuşmaya, tarih kitaplarından aşinaydı.

Bazı aşırı sahiplenici Spacenoid'ler, George Glenn'i bu 'cüretkar' konuşmasının ardından -Coordinator olmamalarına rağmen- ona _2\. Adem_ demişlerdi.

Bu, artık kolonideki neredeyse hiç kimsenin inanmadığı ve eski Dünya Dinleri'nde bahsedilen _'sözde'_ ilk insanın adıydı.

Sararmış kağıdın geri kalanı ve bir sonraki birkaç sayfa boyunca konuşmasının tam metnine yer verilmişti.

Hızlıca paragraflara göz gezdiren Gilbert'ın çekik kahverengi gözleri, arada sarı fosforlu kalemle altı çizilmiş cümlelere çarpıyordu:

_''...İnsanlık, zamanında yaptığı hatalarla yüzleşmek zorunda kalacaktır...''_

_''...Uzaya sürgüne gönderilen onca insan günün birinde, haklarını Dünya'da arayacaklar...''_

_''...Yoldaşlarımın, bana bu yolda destek olan bütün Earthnoid'lerin ve sürgündeki tüm koloni halkının kalplerine sesleniyorum: Atalarınızın yaptığı hatalardan dönme zamanınız henüz gelmemiş midir?...''_

**_Atalarınızın..._ **

Değiştirilmiş olduğu gerçeğini tamamen kabullenen bir adamın kullandığı _cesur_ bir kelimeydi.

Son sayfaya, sonradan iliştirilmiş fotoğrafa baktı: George Glenn konuşmasını yaparken, kollarını kürsünün iki yanına koymuştu. Önündeki destekçileriyse, heyecanla onu alkışlıyorlardı.

_Kendi türlerinden olmayan birisini bu denli sahiplenecek tek varlık insanoğlu gibi görünüyor..._

Sararmış sayfalardan gelen tozla karışık kağıt kokusunu içine çekerken biraz daha ilerledi.

**SAYFA XII, YIL: COSMİC ERA 39**

**GÜN: 13 MART**

_George Glenn'e yapılan suikastin ardından onun yerine geçen Eski Başkan Yardımcısı Horie Pont: Suikasti gerçekleştirenlerin bulunup infaz edileceğini duyurdu._

Bir öncekinden daha kısa olan bu metinde gene kalemle işaretlenmiş olan cümleler, diğer kelime öbeklerinin arasından göz kırpıyordu:

_''...Geçen hafta, çirkin bir saldırı sonucu hayatını kaybeden George Glenn, PLANT hukümetine ve halkına büyük katkılar sağlamış, ilahi bir insandı...''_

_''...Buradan hem tüm PLANT halkına ve onun başkoyduğu yolda ilerlemesini mümkün kılan destekçileri, Earthnoid'lere sesleniyorum: 'Bunun bir daha tekrarlanmasına izin vermeyeceğiz! Bu çirkin ayrımcılığa bir son vererek koloni halkına, yıllardır özlemle beklediği adaleti getireceğiz...''_

_''...Tüm bunlardan önce halkımızdan istediğim tek şey; kendilerine inanmaları ve George Glenn'in mirasına sahip çıkacağımız bu uzun yolda bize katılmalarıdır...''_

Buradan bakınca, PLANT'ın tek istediği şeyin Coordinator'lerin hakkını aramak olduğu düşünülebilirdi.

Ama bu açıklamalar beraberinde; 2 yıl süren bir savaşı getirmiş, her iki taraftan da sayısız masumun ölmesine neden olmuştu.

_Eskilerin de dediği gibi tarihte yeni bir şey yoktu. Hep tekerrür ediyordu..._

Arkasından gelen ayak seslerini duydu.

Dosyadan gözlerini ayırıp sağına baktığında Rau yanına gelmiş, sayfaya göz gezdiriyordu.

_Bu onunla konuşabilmem için güzel bir fırsat._

**_-''Burada yazanları bilmiyor musun?''_**

Rau, sanki kendisiyle dalga geçiliyormuş gibi, siyah saçlı gen mühendisine bakarak cevapladı:

_-''Profesör, Hibiki'nin ölümünden beri dosyayı çantasının içinde taşıyor. Bu kısımları gördüm ama ileriki sayfalardan haberim yok.''_

Aldığı cevapla şaşıran Gilbert, biraz daha detay öğrenme umuduyla:

**_-''Profesör Orifou, neden böyle bir şey yaptı peki?''_ **

Dosyanın ilerleyen sayfalarının başlıklarına göz gezdiren Rau, düşünceli bir şekilde:

_-''Seni korumak için demişti ilk başta. Ama benim korunmaya ihtiyacım yoktu, Rey'in vardı. Yine de Hibiki'den çok daha.. Kibar davranıyordu o yüzden ona karşı çıkmadım.''_

_İlk George Glenn, ardından Ulen Hibiki, ondan da sonra Profesör Orifou ve ben..._

**_Bu bataklığa nasıl düştüm?_ **

_**-''Ne anlamda daha kibar?''** _

Rau, gözlerini kısarak, -sanki biraz kızmış gibiydi- kendisi hakkında olan sayfayı açarak Gilbert'a baktı.

_-''Her anlamda... Bay Orifou, benim eşsiz olduğumu söylerken Hibiki...''_

Ulen Hibiki'nin adına, özellikle vurgu yapıyordu.

_-''...Benim, kendi kariyerini sonlandıran bir başarısızlık olduğumu söylüyordu.''_

_Hem böyle bir ortamda doğup, hem de böylesine bir psikolojik baskı görmek.._.

Sesini biraz daha yükselterek devam etti:

_-''Ama başarısız olan kendisi ve onun ekibiydi. Al da Flaga, ona sponsor olmak karşılığında bu teklifi kabul etmesini sağlamış. O piç kurusuysa, kendi öz oğlunu yetersiz görmüş ve kendisini klonlatmış!''_

**_Tanrım..._ **

Başta sorduğu sorunun büyük bir hata olduğunun farkına varan Gilbert, artık geri dönemeyeceğini de biliyordu. Rau'nun mavi gözlerine bakarak:

 _ **-''Durumun aslında böyle olduğunu bilseydim, emin ol böyle bir şey sormazdım.. Özür dilerim.''**_ dedi.

ZAFT Askeri, ellerini yumruk yaparak masadan bir adım geri çekildi ve:

_-''Hayır, seninle ilgili bir durum değil bu. Şimdi.. Lütfen.. Yazıları okumayı bitirip, onların uyguladığından daha iyi bir yöntem bulur musun?''_

_**-''Tamam.''** _

Bir nebze sakinleşmiş gibi görünen Rau, bu sefer oturduğu sedyeye uzandı ve gözlerini kapadı.

Kısa bir süre üniformasının altında inip kalkan göğüsünü izleyen Gilbert, Rau'nun açıp kendisine doğru uzattığı dosyaya bakmaya başlarken bir yandan da düşünmeye devam ediyordu:

_Onun için üzülüyordu... Hayır, ona acıyordu..._

Rau'nun doğum tarihi, kilosu, boyu ve diğer fiziksel özellikleri sırasıyla, sayfanın başına yazılmıştı.

_...Acımak, daha uygun bir kelimeydi..._

Doğumdan sonra, kadın bilim adamlarından birinin kucağında, ekibin geri kalanıyla birlikte çekilmiş bir fotoğrafı vardı.

_...Sonuçta Coordinator ya da değil herkes insandı. Böyle bir muamele... Bu tür yapay bir hayat verme şekli..._

Bazı sayfaları atlayarak, Rau'da görülen bazı anormalliklerin listelendiği sayfaya göz gezdirdi:

_'Halsizlik'_

_'Titreme'_

_'Bayılma'_

_'Kusma'_

_'Ani nörolojik değişimler'_

_'Kaslarda kontrol dışı kasılmalar'_

_'Bu ve buna benzer durumların gözlendiği günün geri kalanında yüksek ateş ve tansiyon'_

_''Normal bir insanda görülenden daha kısa boyda telomerlerin bu soruna yol açtığı düşüncesi, araştırma grubumuzun büyük bir bölümü tarafından kabul edilmiştir.''_

Fotoğrafta gördüğü herkesin isimleri ve imzası bu cümlenin altındaydı. Ulen Hibiki, en başta olmak üzere...

Arka sayfada uygulanan tedavi yöntemlerine baktı.

_...Hepsi acınasıydı. Hepsi, günü kurtarmak adına uygulanmış olduğu belli sakinleştirici ilaçlardan oluşan bileşenlerdi._

_Rau, bu durumda **nasıl** orduya girebildi?_

_Burada belirtilen durumları yaşayan bir kişinin, sürekli olarak bu tür ilaçları kullandığı düşünüldüğünde... **Çok zorlanıyor ve acı çekiyor olmalıydı.**_

_Ama neden bu acıyı **kendisine** çektiriyordu?_

Derin bir nefes alıp ayağa kalktı ve ilaç şişelerinin bulunduğu dolabın altındaki çekmeceleri karıştırmaya başladı.

Kapının hemen yanındaki dolapta büyük bir mikroskop görmüştü.

Eğer şırınga da bulabilirse Rau'nun kanına bakmak istiyordu...

 **1.** Çekmece: _Oksijenli bezler,_

 **2.** Çekmece: _Sargı bezleri ve bantlar_

 **3.** Çekmece: _Ampuller_

Yan dolabın çekmecesine geçti.

Çekmecelerin sesini duyan Rau da kafasını yastıktan kaldırmış, kendisini izliyordu.

_...Hücrelerin yenilenme süreleriyle yaş doğru orantılı olduğuna göre, bir ihtimal alyuvarların parçalanma süresi ile hızlı yaşlandığı düşünüldüğü organların tahmini yaşını bulup, buna uygun bir tedavi yöntemi belirleyebilirdi._

İlk çekmecede şırıngaları bulmuştu.

Orta boy olanlardan birini, sarıldığı paketten çıkardı. Küçük boy da kullanabilirdi ama her ihtimale karşılık yedeğini bulundurmak istiyordu.

Şırınganın çevresinden söktüğü ambalajı sağdaki sedyenin çaprazındaki küçük çöp kutusuna atarken, yumuşak bir ses tonuyla:

 ** _-''Rau, kandan başlamayı düşünüyorum. Üniformanı çıkartır mısın?''_ **dedi.

Baş sallayarak oturan Rau, belindeki siyah kemeri çıkartarak sedyenin yanındaki küçük dolabın üstüne koydu.

Omuz ve bileklerinde küçük siyah ekler bulunan, kırmızı, ceket benzeri üniformasını çıkartıp, yine aynı dolabın üstüne katlayarak koydu.

İçinde, Talia'nınkiyle aynı tonda olan mavi tişörtten vardı.

_Demek, ZAFT'ta kadın-erkek farketmez herkeste aynı tişörtten var._

Sedyenin daha ucuna, Rau'nun yanına oturdu.

**_-''Sağ kolunun içini, bana doğru çevir lütfen.''_ **

Rau, kolunun içini dizine dayayarak kendisine doğru çevirince Gilbert'ın gördükleri onu daha da üzdü.

_Pamuk beyazlığındaki teni o bölgelerde morumsu bir renge bürünmüştü._

_Bir sürü, **sayamayacağı kadar** iğne izi... **Hepsi morarmıştı**. Dirseğinin altı da aynı şekildeydi_.

Boşta kalan elinin işaret ve orta parmağıyla bileğinin içindeki morluklara hafifçe bastırırken sordu:

**_-''Çok acıyor mu?''_ **

Başını iki yana yavaşça sallayan Rau:

_-''Eskiden çok acırdı. Artık o kadar hissetmiyorum.. Alışıyorsun zamanla.''_

_Alışıyorsun zamanla..._

**-''Peki, o halde.''**

Gilbert boştaki eliyle, karşısındaki çocuğun bileğinin arkasını tutup damarlarını görmeye çalışıyordu.

En son kan almasının üzerinden uzun zaman geçmişti ama buradaki morluklar kadar da kötü sonuçlanmayacağından emindi.

Sonunda uygun bölgeyi buldu ve eğilerek, mümkün olduğunca nazik bir şekilde, iğneyi derinin içerisinden yavaşça geçirdi.

Yeteri kadar derinliğe inince, pistonu çekmeye başladı.

Şırınganın haznesine, ağır ağır dolmakta olan kana bakan Gilbert, kendi kendine düşünmeye başladı.

_Bir dönem akademide tanıdığı bir arkadaşıyla kütüphanede, Eski Dünya Dinleri'ni anlatan bir kitap bulmuşlardı._

_O dönem çok ilgilerini çekmiş olan bu kalın kitabı sırayla, süresini sürekli uzatarak ödünç alıp okumuşlardı._

_İçinde yazanlardan hala tam olarak hatırladığı birkaç cümleden biri de:_

_' **Sadece Tanrı'nın yaratma gücü vardır.'** idi._

_Bu konuyu çok konuşmuşlardı arkadaşıyla.._

_'Ya hayvan klonlamaya ne demeli?' demişti, Gilbert bir defasında._

_Bol bol tartışmışlar ama tam bir sonuca varamamışlardı._

**_Eskiler, sadece Tanrı'nın yarattıklarında ruh olduğunu söylerlerdi._**.

Şırıngayı tamamen doldurunca, çıkartan Gilbert, iğneyi ucundan sökerken düşünmeye devam etti:

_Eğer sadece Tanrı'nın yarattığı varlıklarda ruh varsa..._

Söktüğü iğneyi çöpe atarken, kendisini izlemekte olan Rau'ya bir anlığına baktı.

_...O insan sayılmıyor muydu?_

_Ama onun da duyguları vardı._

_O da acıyı hissedebiliyor,_

_Sinirleniyor,_

_Üzülüyordu.._

Kapının yanındaki dolaptan, mikroskobu alıp masaya koydu.

_..Tam bir **muamma.**_

Mikroskobun yanında olmayan lamelleri aramak için çekmecelere dönen Gilbert, Rau'nun sesini duydu:

_-''Sen, sanırım onlardan daha farklı olacaksın.''_

Şaşıran Gilbert, Rau'nun neyden bahsettiğini anlayamamıştı:

**_-''Ne anlamda daha farklı?''_ **

_-''Onlardan daha..Bağışlayıcı görünüyorsun.''_

**_-''Bağışlayıcı?''_ **

Yutkunan Rau, açıklamaya girişti:

_-''Ulen hibiki.. O asla hata kabul etmezdi. Kendi takımındaki bilimadamlarına ya da karısına sinirlenir, ertesi gün hıncını benden-''_

Tıkanmıştı. Aniden nefes nefese kaldı ve titreyen elleriyle kendisini göstererek cümlesini tamamlamaya çalıştı:

_-''Be..Benim..B.Bedenimde..n Çı.karı..r.dı''_

Daha da kötüleşiyordu.

Gilbert, çekmeceleri bırakıp Rau'nun -karşısında geçmişin acılarını çekmesine dayanamadığı küçük çocuğun- yanına koştu.

Ellerini omzuna koyarak titreyen çocuğu sakinleştirmeye çalıştı:

**_-''Bak! Bana kendin söyledin! Ben onlardan daha bağışlayıcıyım, ben onlardan daha iyi birisiyim! Bunu bana sen söyledin!''_ **

Titreyen elleriyle, sedyenin üstüne örtülmüş çarşafı sıktı.

Gözyaşları çenesine kadar inmiş, Gibert'a -nefes almaya çalışırken- ıslak ve yalvaran gözleriyle bakıyordu.

Gilbert, konuşmasına devam etti:

**_-''O artık burada değil! O adam artık burada değil! O uzun zaman önce öldü! Rau!''_ **

Dizlerinin üstüne çökerek, kafasını aşağıya eğmiş çocuğun ellerini tutarak, konuşmasını sürdürdü:

_**-''O artık sana zarar veremez! Ne sana ne kardeşine! Bunu sakın aklından çıkarma!''** _

_Ama işe yaramıyordu..._

Rau durmaksızın titriyor, gözyaşları, ellerini tutan Gilbert'ın kollarını ıslatıyordu.

işin kötü yanı, belirgin bir şekilde nefes darlığı da çekiyordu.

Doğuştan gelen hastalığını da tetiklemiş olmalıydı.

_-''Gi..l.bert..''_

**_-''Rau! Neye ihtiyacın var söyle bana hemen!''_ **

Rau, Gilbert'ın ellerini artık o kadar sıkıyordu ki, parmaklarındaki eklemler beyazlaşmaya başlamıştı.

_Kendisini kasıyor..._

Zar zor, ağzından üç kelime döküldü:

_-''Do..la.pta..İ...laçlar.v.var.''_

_**-''TAMAM!''** _

_Dolaptaki ilaçlar.._

_Ama hangi dolapta?!_

Şansını deneyip Rau'nun üniformasını ve kemerini koyduğu dolabın çekmecesine baktı.

Dolapta üzerinde hiçbir şey yazmayan saydam bir ilaç kutusu vardı.

Bir hışımla kutuyu eline alıp Rau'ya döndü.

**_-''Kaç tane?''_ **

Doğru kutuyu alıp almadığına bakan Rau, konuşmaya çalıştı:

_-''..ı..k..''_

Başaramayınca, titreyen elleriyle gösterdi:

**'2'**

**_-''Tamam anladım!''_ **

Ama hiç su yoktu.

Gilbert, avucuna bir tarafı beyaz, diğer tarafı mavi olan orta büyüklükteki silindir haplardan iki tane aldı.

**_-''Ağzını aç!''_ **

Rau, Gilbert'ın dediklerini duyabiliyor ama ağzını açamıyordu.

Hiçbir kasını kontrol edemiyordu.

_Lanet olsun!_

Bu iş böyle olmayacak.

Gilbert, avucunu ilaçları düşürmemek için kapatıp, Rau'yu yatağa yatırdı.

İlaçları ağzına tıkarken kıpırdamaması için dizleriyle -Rau'nun alt bedenini sabit tutmak için- kasıklarını sıkıştırdı.

Çok ters bir hareket yaptığını o anda anladı.

Rau, Gilbert'ın ağırlığını üzerinde hisseder hissetmez tiz bir çığlık attı.

Gilbert, altında yatan bedenin kasılışlarını hissedebiliyordu.

Kontrolsüz bir şekilde, ellerini kendisine doğru savuran Rau'nun kollarını, boşta kalan eliyle tutmaya çalışırken:

**_-''Biliyorum_ _aklına başka bir şey geliyor ama bu olmayacak!''_ **

Ellerini tutmaya çalışmaktan vazgeçip, eliyle Rau'nun boynunu kendisine doğru çekerken, baş parmağıyla nefes borusuna bastırmaya başladı.

Eninde sonunda, istemsizce ağzını açmak zorunda kalacak.

Kalp atışları ilk başta hızlıydı,

Yavaşlamaya başladıkça Rau, boynunu sıkan eli kendinden uzaklaştırmaya çalışıyor,

hırıldayan ses tellerinden eskisi kadar yüksek iniltiler çıkartamıyordu.

_Sonunda ağzını açtı._

Gilbert, avucunda sıktığı haplardan ilkini Rau'nun dişlerinin arasından geçirdi.

Yuttuğundan emin olmak için daha da eğildi.

Rau, Gilbert'ın saçlarını boynunda hissetmesiyle, ondan kaçmaya çalıştı ama başaramadı.

İlkinin boğazından aşağıya indiğinden emin olduktan sonra ikincisini de dişlerinin arasından geçirdi.

**_-''Hadi Rau, bunu da yutsan yeter!''_ **

Rau'nun mavi gözlerinin yavaşça kapandığını fark eden Gilbert, elini biraz gevşetti.

İkinci hapı da yutmuştu.

Hemen Rau'nun üzerinden kalkan Gilbert, nasıl acılar çektiğini tahmin bile edemeyeceği küçük çocuğun, şiddetle inip kalkan göğüsüne, titreyen bacaklarına baktı.

_İyi ki genzine kaçmadı. Şükürler olsun.._

Kendisini _'kurtulmuş'_ hissetmesi için ondan biraz uzaklaştı ve masanın önündeki sandalyeye oturdu.

Birkaç dakika içerisinde bilinci kapanmıştı.

Bundan dolayı içini bir endişe kaplayan Gilbert, aceleyle nabzını ölçmüş, olması gerekenden biraz daha fazla olduğunu farkedince rahatlamıştı.

Çocuğun, altın sarısı saçlarının arasında terlemiş alnına dokundu.

_Ateşi var._

Dosyada da geçen bu durum, hep yaşandığına göre şimdilik çok da endişelenecek bir şeye benzemiyordu.

Dolapta bulduğu ateş düşürücü ilaçlardan birini, tuzlu sulu serumlardan biriyle karıştırıp, serum askılarından birine yerleştirirken, Rau'nun inlediğini duydu.

Duymak için daha yakınına geldi:

_-''Hayır...lü..en..iste..miyorum..yapma..ya.p.ma..''_

Bugün yaşadıkları içini parçalamıştı.

Rau'nun morluklarla dolu koluna, damar yolu açarken düşündü;

_Bu tek kelimeyle iğrenç bir şeydi.._

_Hem birisine istemediği bir hayat veriyorsun Bunun yanında, sürekli olarak ona hem psikolojik hem de..._

Serumu takıp, yukarıdan ucunu çevirerek sıvının ince boruya dökülmesini izledi.

_...O kelimeyi içinden bile söyleyemiyordu._

_Mide bulandırıcı, utanç verici bir şeydi bu._

_Tek kelimeyle rezaletti!_

Çekmecelerden bulduğu bezlerden birini, kapının arkasına adeta gizlenmiş olan lavaboda yıkadı ve Rau'nun yanına geri döndü.

Bedeninden büyük acılar çekmek zorunda kalan çocuğun, alnını ve kollarını elindeki soğuk beyaz bezle silerken düşündü;

_Bu beden bir daha gördüğü muameleyi unutamayacak..._

_Ne zaman o tür bir ilişkiyi tatmak istese aklına o yaşadıkları gelecek ve..ve..._

Gilbert, düşüncelerini tamamlayamadı.

Rau'nun terlerini silerken kullandığı bezi lavabonun kenarına asarken gözlerinden dökülen iki damla yaş, sessiz sedasız bir şekilde yanaklarına doğru süzüldü.

_Onu.._

_Hayır onları buradan çıkarmak istiyordu._

_Kendi kanındanmış gibi sahiplenmek istiyordu._

_Hem de tanışmalarının ilk gününde..._

Masanın üzerine -mikroskobun yanına koyduğu- kan dolu tüpü eline aldı.

_Şu anda sadece kafasını toplamalı ve bir çözüm yolu bulmalıydı..._

Açık bıraktığı çekmeceden aldığı lameli mikroskoptaki yerine oturturken, Rau'nun sayıklamalarını mümkün olduğunca duymamaya çalışıyordu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!Yeniden Hatırlatma!!!
> 
> ->Earthnoid: Yeryüzünde/Dünya'da doğup büyümüş olanlara verilen genel isim.  
> ->Spacenoid: Uzayda/kolonilerde (Junius-7 etc.) doğup büyümüş olanlara verilen genel isim.
> 
> 1.Not: Boşuna 'Horie Pont' adını Wiki'de aramayın öyle bir karakter aslında yok. Boşluk doldursun diye koydum. Tıpkı Gilbert'ın akıl hocası Profesör Orifou olayı gibi.
> 
> 2.Not: ZAFT üniformaları tam bir muamma. Anime ve Wiki'ye bölümü yazarken sürekli göz gezdirdim fakat, senaryo yazarları sadece Earth Alliance'da rütbe ve üniforma düzenine dikkat etmiş gibi görünüyor.
> 
> Şu ana kadar yazdığım en uzun soluklu ve dramatik bölümdü.
> 
> *Ben yazdım diye söylemiyorum çok beğendim.*
> 
> Umarım, siz de beğenmişsinizdir. ^^


	11. Kahve Çekirdeği Acılığında Yüze Vurulan Gerçekler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rau ile kahve içerken sohbet eden Gilbert, sorduğu sorular karşısında aldığı cevapların etkisiyle ortaya çıkan 'acı gerçeği' kabullenmek istemez. Bunun üzerine, düşündürücü bir teklif alır...

_C.E. 70_

_Armory One-Gilbert'In Ofisi_

_Öğleden Sonra_

_-''Yine kafan farklı yerlerde Gilbert.''_

Hala, Rau'nun ona verdiği diske bakmakta olan Gilbert, ismini duymasıyla şu anki zamana döndü.

Elinde, koruma kabının içerisindeki diski, cam sehpanın köşesine koyarken:

**_-''Buna bakmak için daha vakit var.''_ **

Rau'nun, gözlerini gizleyen gri maskesine bakarken konuştu:

**_-''Yeni rütbeni kutlarım, Komutan.''_ **

Rau, dişlerini göstermeden gülümsedi ve: _''Bu, bunca şeyin ortasında sadece senin için daha önemli.''_ dedi.

**_-''Aynen öyle.''_ **

Ayağa kalkan Gilbert, ofisin solundaki mermer tezgaha yönelirken: ** _''Çay mı kahve mi istersin?''_**

_-''Kahve, sütsüz olsun ama.''_

Baş sallayan Gilbert, tezgahın üstündeki siyah kettle'ı kavrayarak su doldurdu. Tezgah altındaki çekmecelerden iki beyaz kupa çıkardı ve granül kahveyi ölçü kaşığıyla koymaya başladı.

  
_Şu, katran gibi kahveden ne anlıyorsa..._

  
Kahve kavanozunu, yerine geri kaldırdıktan ve kettle'ın düğmesine bastı.  
Gilbert, su ısıtıcısının mavi renkli ışığına bakarken:

**_-''Gönderdiğim ilaçlar yetti mi?''_ **

_-''Ucu ucuna. Artık, neredeyse hergün içmek zorunda kalıyorum.''_

_**-''Anladım.''** _

  
_Bu.. İyi değildi. Neredeyse hergün içmek zorunda kalması, acılarını dindirmesine yardımcı oluyor ama daha hızlı tükenmesine sebep oluyor..._

  
Rau'ya dönerek ciddi bir sesle:

 _ **-''Günde, birden fazla kez aldığın oluyor mu?''** _dedi.

Kollarını koltuğun iki yanına uzatan yeni rütbe atlamış ZAFT Komutanı, sanki önünde yazıyormuş gibi, düşünmeden cevapladı:

_-''Son 2 ayda, sadece 4 kere sortiye çıkmadan önce fazladan aldım. Bir kere de kramplar.. Çok çekilmez olduğu zaman.''_

Kettle'ın mekanik tık sesi ile ışıklarının sönmesinin ardından Gilbert, tezgaha dönerek, dibinde granül kahve olan fincanlara, sıcak su doldurmaya başladı.

**_-''Şu an elinde kaç tane kaldı?''_ **

_-''Üç.''_

  
_Bir sonrakine daha fazla vermem gerek. Eğer atakları yinelendiği zaman elinde yeterince olmazsa.. Kendiliğinden atlatamaz._

  
Fincanları tezgahtan alan Gilbert, cam sehpanın iki yanına yavaşça koyup, yerine geri oturdu.  
Rau, beyaz eldivenlerini çıkartıp sehpanın köşesine koyduktan sonra iki eliyle fincanı kavrayıp, kahvenin kokusunu ağır ağır içine çekti.

_-''Tıpkı geçen seferki gibi tam kıvamında olmuş, teşekkürler Gilbert.''_

Oldukça sıcak bir tebessümle Rau'ya bakan Gilbert, karşılık verdi:

**_-''Önemli değil, her zaman.''_ **

  
Bir süre sessizce kahvelerini içtiler. 

Gilbert, kahvesini yarılamışken merak ettiklerini sorma ihtiyacı hissetti. Elindeki fincanı sehpaya koyarken:

**_-''Şu kaybolduğu söylenen Mobile Suit'ler...''_ **

Rau, 'Mobile Suit' kelimesini duyduğu anda dudaklarını büzerek Gilbert'a baktı.

  
_Bir şeyler olmuş..._

  
Zaman kaybetmeden cümlesini tamamladı:

**_-''...İçeri girerken; 'Zala ve destekçileri sansürü seviyor' dedin. Gerçek ne peki?''_ **

Derin bir iç çeken Rau, kahvesinden son bir yudum alarak, sakin bir ses tonuyla açıklamaya girişti:

_-''Biliyorsun son 6 aydır Vesalius'ta görev yapıyorum. Sürekli sınırda olduğumuz için, her an kalkışa hazır durumda tuttuğumuz bir MS takımı vardı.''_

_**-''Bu o Nazca-sınıfı gemiydi, değil mi?''** _

Baş sallayarak, bitirdiği kahve fincanını masaya koyan Rau, çıkardığı eldivenlerini yeniden giyerken devam etti:

_-''Radar, yörüngeye yerleşmemizden haftalar sonra şüpheli bir ısı kaynağı gördü. Takım çok heyecanlıydı. Sadece kontrol edip geri gelmelerini özellikle tembihledim ama... Federasyon'un MS'leriyle çatışmaya girdiler.''_

**_-''Öldüler mi?''_ **

Sarı saçlarının gizlediği boynunu koltuğa yaslayan Rau, tavana bakarken:

_-''Bir kısmı. Geri kalanlarsa esir düştü. Durumu raporlamamızın ardından, Anayurt'tan 'çekilme' mesajı aldık.. Dalga geçer gibi. Sanki ben ve Kaptan Ades birer acemiymiş gibi..''_

**_-''Sence neden öyle bir mesaj yolladılar?''_ **

Rau, tavana bakmaya devam ederken parmağıyla, Gilbert'ın sehpanın köşesine koyduğu diski göstererek:

_-''O Mobile Suit'lerin, infilak etmeden önce kaydettiği son görüntüler yüzünden.''_

**_-''İlgini çekecek dediğin bunlardı yani?''_ **

_-''Bakarsan, neyden bahsettiğimi anlayacaksın.''_

Küçük diski siyah koruma kabından çıkaran Gilbert, cam sehpanın altına monte edilmiş holo-dedektörün okuyucusuna yerleştirirken kendi kendine düşündü.

  
 _Uzun zamandır, onu hiç bu kadar canı sıkkın görmemiştim. Kayıtlarda, onu da yakından ilgilendiren bir şey olmalı._.

  
Holo-dedektörün çıtırtılı okuma sesinin ardından görüntü, masanın yaklaşık iki karış üzerinde süzülmeye başladı:

_Görüntüdeki ZAFT MS'i, Federasyon'un MS'lerinden gelen Funnel'lardan kaçmak için can havliyle manevralar yapıyor, bir yandan da gördüklerini anlatmaya çalışıyordu;_

_'Vesalius, burası Venus-07! Federasyo.n...Suit'leriyl. karşılaştık! Tek..r e..iyorum .üşman...leri!'_

_Buradan sonra, Venus-07'nin ekranına birkaç patlama yansıdı._   
_Ölen Federasyon MS'lerinin pilotlarının son feryatları da sinyallere karışıyordu._   
_Bir süre sonra Venus-07'nin pilotu yeni bir mesaj göndermeye başladı:_

_' Vesalius! Burası Venus-07! Burada...089 koordin..larında büyük te.k edil..ş gibi görü..en bir yapı var! Tekrar edi...m! 769...9 koo..larında bir yapı v.r!_

_Pilotun kokpitine yansıyan ekranda; Çorak bir arazinin içerisinde görülen gri bir yapı vardı._

_Kısa bir süre sonra ZAFT MS'i, Federasyon MS'lerinin ışınlarına maruz kalarak infilak etti._   
_Kameranın son kaydettiği görüntü; Kokpitteki ani basınç değişiminden dolayı, iç organları patlayan pilotun kıvranışlarıydı..._

  
Holo-dedektör diski, içinden geri çıkardı.  
Diski alıp kabına geri koyan Gilbert, bu görüntünün kendisine gösterilmesinin sebebini anlamıştı:

  
_Ekrana yansıyan 'bilinmeyen' yapı,_   
_Lodonia Laboratuvarı'ydı..._

_Benim, Rau'nun ve Rey'in.. Beraber kaçtığımız **o, kara delik...**_

  
Kılıfına geri koyduğu diski, kendisiyle birlikte kayıtları -artık kaçıncı kere izliyorsa- seyretmiş olan Rau'ya uzattı.  
Rau, diski çantasının gözüne geri koyarken:

_-''Bu görüntüyü buraya getirebilmek için çok uğraştım.. Sorulursa, hiçbirini görmedin.''_

**_-''Tıpkı, konsey konuşmalarının ses kayıtları gibi.''_ **

Çantanın fermuarlarını kapatan Rau, kendisine baktı:

_-''Bir ihtimal, onlardan da gizli görüntüler olabilir bunlar.''_

İç çeken Gilbert, kendisinin yarım, Rau'nunsa boş kahve fincanını alıp tezgaha götürüken:

_-'' **Şu görüntülere bakınca, Patrick Zala'nın sürekli seni gözetlemesi normal geliyor.''**_

Bacak bacak üstüne atan Rau, küçümser bir ses tonuyla: 

**_-'_** _'Onun, bu görüntülerin sızdırıldığından bile haberi yok. Ona kalsa, en büyük destekçilerinden biriyim.''_ dedi.

Bardakların içine su doldurmakta olan Gilbert, devam etti:

_-' **'Gerçekten sana güveniyor olmalı. 1. sınıf bir Nazca-Class Bayrak Gemisi'ni sana emanet ettiğini düşünürsek.''**_

Rau, buz gibi bir ses tonuyla onu düzeltti:

 **_-_ ** _''Vesalius'u bana veriyor çünkü o da ben de biliyorum ki, tek bir hatamda her şeyden ben sorumlu olacağım.''_

  
_Çok tehlikeli bir satranç oyunu bu.. Gerçekten de, uzayın bu ' kaotik' ortamı bana göre değil..._

  
Gilbert, yeniden koltuğa yönelirken masasının üzerindeki mini holografik telefonu çaldı.  
Yönünü değiştirip, masasına oturdu.

  
_Talia arıyor._

  
Onay tuşuna bastıktan sonra, gözünün hizasında hafif mavimsi olarak Talia'nın yüzü belirdi.

_-''Minerva'ya vardığımı haberdar etmek için aradım Gil. Umarım rahatsız etmemişimdir.''_

Göz ucuyla, konuşmalarını dinleyen Rau'ya bakan Gilbert:

**_-''Hayır, hiç de bile. Ayrıca, bu sefer gitmen daha uzun sürdü sanki.''_ **

Gülümseyen Talia açıkladı:

_-''Evet, biraz daha uzun sürdü. Her yerde sıkı güvenlik önlemleri almışlar, sebebini henüz bilmiyorum.''_

Kısa bir duraksamadan sonra devam etti:

_-''Sen ofistesin değil mi?''_

Talia'ya gülümseyen Gilbert, cevapladı:

**_-''Evet, her zamanki gibi.''_ **

Cevabı üzerine bir nebze rahatlamış gibi görünen Talia:

_-''Dikkat et kendine Gil. Seni seviyorum.''_

**_-''Sen de kendine dikkat et Talia, ben de seni...''_ **

Karşı tarafın kapatmasının ardından, ardarda iki sinyal sesi veren hologram kendi kendisini kapattı.  
Gilbert, masadan kalkıp koltuğa geçti.

 **_-_ ** _''Hala, Gil'sin bakıyorum.''_

**_-''Evet, sanırım hala öyleyim.''_ **

Ellerini kavuşturan Rau:

_-''Bayan Gladys..Hala Yardımcı Kaptan mı?''_

**_-''Evet, senin kadar hırslı olmadığı için hala öyle.''_ **

  
Bu cümlenin üzerine, sağ elini göğüsüne doğru koyan Rau, bunun hatalı bir söylem olduğunu göstermek istermişcesine:

 _-''Gilbert, neredeyse 22'me geldim. Böyle olmazsam, sen de biliyorsun, istediklerimi gerçekleştiremeden bu dünyadan göçüp gideceğim.''_ dedi.

Rau'nun bu gerçeği arada hatırlatmasına dayanamıyordu. Şimdi de, bu cümlenin 'öylece' havada kalmasına izin vermeyecekti:

**_-''Hala uğraşıyorum, bunu sen de biliyorsun Rau. Birkaç yıl daha.. Uzatmak için.''_ **

Başını iki yana sallayan Rau:

_-''Benim işim bitik Gilbert. Sen de bunu iyi biliyorsun. Gerçeklerden kaçmaya çalışıyorsun. Bir Genetik Mühendisi böyle yapmamalı.''_

  
_Benim işim bitik._   
_Bir Genetik Mühendisi böyle yapmamalı..._

  
Bunu kabullenemiyordu bir türlü:

**_-''Ya Rey? Onu düşünmüyor musun? Tek bağını kendinden koparacak mısın?''_ **

Rau, bu soruyu dobra bir şekilde cevapladı:

_-''Onun ailesi sensin Gilbert, oradan çıkınca hep seninle kaldı. Geceleri, kabuslardan uyanınca seninle yattı. Seninle piyano çaldı. Benim ve onun arasında çok fark var..''_

Ayağa kalktı, çantasını bıraktığı yerden alırken -bu acı verici- konuşmasını sürdürdü:

_-''...Sadece genlerin aynı olması, kişilikleri de aynı yapmıyor sonuçta. Bu yüzden, onun için ek efor sarfetmen gerek çünkü o, bu dünyada temiz kalacak kadar sert kalpli bir çocuk değil.''_

  
Kapıya doğru ritmik adımlarla ilerlerken, tek dostu olan gen mühendisine bir teklif sundu:

_-''Bu olaylar yüzünden burada 2 değil 5 gün boyunca kalmak zorundayım. Sonra da kalkışa geçtiğimiz gibi 'oraya' gideceğiz.''_

Arkasını dönüp, koltukta oturan siyah saçlı uzun adama bakarken devam etti:

_-''PLANT'ta orayı bilen bir tek sen ve ben varız...''_

_-''...Ve benim bildiğim Gilbert Durandal, içinde bulunduğu sistemin çarklarını yenilemek isteyen adam, bu durumu lehine kullanıp benimle gelir. Patrick Zala'yı indirip, kolonide yeni bir devri başlatabilecek potansiyeli vardır çünkü!''_

  
Rau'nun çıkmasının ardından, çarpan kapı ile 'yine' kendi kendisiyle başbaşa kalan Gilbert, onun sonuna kadar haklı olduğunu biliyordu.

  
 _Yine ve yine aşırı derecede manipüle edici.._.

  
Bunu başka birisi yüzüne karşı söyleseydi asla inanmaz, inkar ederdi.  
Ama Rau söylüyordu işte.

_' **O'** cehennemden beraber kaçtığım kişiydi, bunu söyleyen..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> */Önemli Kavramlar\\*
> 
> Funnel-> Genellikle MS'lerin kol, kanat ucu ve bacak gibi bölümlerinden çıkan; otomatik, menzilli ve belirli bir süre boyunca ışın ateşleyen küçük, uçan yan silahlar. (Eğer gözünüzde tam canlanamadıysa GS Providence Gundam Final Battle diye aratın. Ki buradaki Funnel'ların daha üst bir seviyesi yok.)
> 
> Patrick Zala-> GS timeline'ında Supreme Chancellor olan kişi. Aynı zamanda, Rau'nun özel bölüğü olan Le Creuset Team'deki Athurn Zala'nın babası.
> 
> Holo-Dedektör-> Bunu, belirli bir yüksekliğe 3D görüntü verebilen küçük bir projeksiyon makinesi gibi düşünebilirsiniz. (Biraz uydurdum, animenin dışına çıktım bu noktada. 'Star Wars vari' diyebiliriz bu teknoloji için.)
> 
> Vesalius-> Rau Le Creuset'in GS timeline'ı boyunca kullandığı Nazca-Class Flagship'i. (Böyle yazınca çok havalı oluyor, aynı animedeki gibi *-*)
> 
> Minerva-> Talia'nın GSD timeline'nında kaptanı olarak kullanacağı Flagship'i. (Bu zaman dilimini benim şu anda yazmakta olduğum hikayeye uyarlayacak olursak, önünde kaptan olmak için hala 3 yılı var Talia'cığımızın. Ama kim bilebilir, belki de erken terfi alır burada ;) )
> 
> ***Monoton ama yavaş yavaş işlerin değişmeye başladığını hissettiren bir bölüm yazdığımı düşünüyorum.***
> 
> Mutlu Olduğumu Belli Eden Not: O değil de, bölüme başlarken '500-600 kelime olur yha' diyerek yazıyordum, bir baktım 1300 kelimeye çıkmışım. :)))
> 
> Bir sonraki bölümde, Chapter 10'da bıraktığımız Lodonia Laboratuvarı'nda yine görüşmek üzere.
> 
> Yoruma Açık Not: Şimdi, iyi güzel gidiyoruz Gilbert ile fakat bazı bölümlerde öyle olaylar olacak ki, Rau'nun gözünden anlatmazsak olmaz gibi. Yakın bölümlerde değil ama önümüzdeki 4-5 chapterın ardından, Rau'nun gözünden yapılacak olan bir anlatıma kendinizi hazırlayın derim.


	12. Bilinmezliğin Sebep Olduğu Düşünceler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert, yeni tanıştığı insanlara sorduğu sorulardan düzgün cevaplar alamayınca, içini giderek büyüyen bir endişe kaplamaya başlar.

_C.E. 67_   


_Lodonia Laboratuvarı-Yapay Rahmin Olduğu Kat_   


_Akşam Üzeri_

Profesör Orifou'nun kendisine verdiği 5 saatlik süre _'nispeten'_ verimli geçiyordu;

Rau'nun ilaçlarını vermesinin ardından yine ondan kan almış, bir önceki sefer aldığı kandaki hücre davranışları ile hücrelerin ilaca verdiği tepkiyi karşılaştırmaya çalışmıştı.  
Ondan önce bu konuda kafa yormuş, diğer bilimadamlarının raporlarına da -hepsi Orifou'nun verdiği dosyada mevcuttu- göz gezdirmişti.

  
_'Sabretmek, en sağlıklı yöntemdir.'_ derdi akıl hocası, her seferinde.  
Belki şu anki durumda sabretmek yeterli değildi ama kesinlikle işe yarıyordu.

Şimdiden, hücre davranışlarını birinci elden gözlemleyip, kısa notlar almıştı. 

_'Şu an işe yaramayacak olsa bile, sabrettiğim için ileride kullanacağım.'_  
İşte bu, Gilbert'ın amaçlarını gerçekleştirmesini sağlayan motivasyonun ana kaynağıydı.

  
Kan örneklerine bakmak için kullandığı lamelleri, lavaboda temizlerken saate baktı: 

_5 saatin dolmasına sadece 10 dakika kalmış.._

Zaman düşündüğünden de hızlı geçiyordu. Gerçi, kendisini bildi bileli mikroskoba bir gözünü dayadığı anda bütün zaman kavramı, onun için uçup gidiyordu.

_Akademideki laboratuvarda da böyleydi,_   
_Lisedeki kimya ve biyoloji deneylerinde de,_   
_Ortaokuldaki yapraklara baktıkları fen derslerinde de..._

Lamelleri kurulayıp ait oldukları çekmecelere yerleştirdikten sonra, saatler önce lavabonun köşesine kurumaya bıraktığı kireç rengi bezi yeniden ıslatıp, sedyede yatan çocuğa doğru ilerledi.

_Hala uyuyor._

Bunu zaten bekliyordu. Bunca fiziksel ve zihinsel acıyı çekmiş birisinin, arada böylesine _'aciz'_ bir duruma düşmesi beklenebilinecek bir durumdu.

  
Boştaki elinin tersiyle, Rau'nun sarı saçlarının arasından gözüken alnına dokundu.

_4 saat öncesinden kesinlikle daha iyi._

Yine de, ıslattığı bezle çocuğun kollarını sildi.

  
Bezi asmak için lavaboya döndüğü sırada, arkasından iniltiyle karışık bir ses geldi.  
Aceleyle bezi yeniden yerine asan Gilbert sedyeye ilerlerken, Rau'nun kafasını kaldırarak kendisine baktığını gördü.

**_-''Sonunda uyanmana sevindim. Beni çok korkuttun Rau.''_ **

_-''O sırada... Sen de mi buradaydın?''_

**_-''Evet, hatırlamıyor musun?''_ **

Rau, Gilbert neredeyse bitmek üzere olan serumu kolundan nazikçe çıkarıp çöpe atarken cevap verdi:

_-''Pek değil.''_

  
_Ateş düşürücüler, bazı bünyelerde zihin bulanıklığı yapabiliyordu._  
Bu, büyük ihtimalle bundan kaynaklanıyor..

  
Sedyenin yanına çektiği sandalyeye oturan Gilbert:

_- **''Bu gösterdiğin.. tepki, sık sık oluyor mu?''**_

_-''Hayır.''_

Uzandığı sedyede oturur pozisyona geçen çocuk, Gilbert'a sanki önemli bir şey söyleyecekmiş gibi baktı.

**_-''Bana içinden geçen ne ise söyleyebilirsin Rau, odada ikimizden başka kimse yok.''_ **

Bu cümlenin üzerine Rau, bir süre gözlerini Gilbert'tan uzaklaştırarak ilaç dolaplarına bakındı.

  
_Ağladığını gördüğüm için benden utanıyor olabilir mi?_   
_Yoksa hala güvenini kazanamadım mı?_

_-''O, gerçeği bilmiyor.''_

Aniden söylediği cümle, Gilbert'ı hazırlıksız yakalamıştı.

**_-''Kim, hangi gerçeği bilmiyor Rau?''_ **

_-''Rey.. O, bir klon olduğunu bilmiyor...''_

  
_Demek, sessizliğinin sebebi buydu.._

  
Rau, ilaç dolabına bakmayı sürdürüken devam etti:

_-''...Genç yaşta öleceğini, ileride sürekli olarak ilaç kullanması gerekeceğinden habersiz bir şekilde yaşıyor.''_

  
_Rau'nun verdiği cevapta, tutarsızlıklar var gibiydi._

  
**_-''Rey bu yaşta olmasına rağmen gerçeği bilmiyorsa, sen nasıl öğrenebildin?''_ **

Bu soru üzerine ZAFT Askeri, Gilbert'ın kahverengi gözlerine, sanki böyle bir soru sormasının bekliyormuş gibi baktı.

Vücudunu Gilbert'a doğru çevirerek, sedyede bağdaş kurdu ve açıklamaya başladı:

_-''Ben de onun gibi laboratuvarda doğdum ama burada büyümedim. Al Da Flaga, Hibiki ile konuştuktan sonra, beni kendi malikanesine aldırmış. Orada, eğitim alarak belirli bir düzeye geldim ve onun oğlu Mu La Flaga'yı gerçek kardeşim gibi gördüm. Sonrasında da...''_

Duraksadı ve avuç içlerini kaşıdı.

  
_Yine gerilmiş gibi görünüyor.._

  
_-''...Bir gece bana eğitim veren kadınlardan biri ile olan konuşmasını duydum. Kızmış gibiydi. Yataktan kalkıp, konuşmakta oldukları odanın kapısına gizlice gittim...''_

Ellerini yumruk yaparak, oldukça öfkeli bir şekilde Gilbert'a baktı.

  
_Sanki ben, ona bunları yaşatmışım gibi.._

  
_-''...Al Da Flaga, o kadına beni çok iyi eğitmesi gerektiğini sıkı sıkı tembihliyordu:_

_'Diğeri gibi zayıf olmamalı.'_

_'Ona çok para harcadım.'_

_'Onun potansiyeli diğerinden daha yüksek.'_

_'Çünkü o benim klonum.'_

_Bunları duydum, babam zannettiğim adamın ağızından.''_

  
_Babam zannettiğim adamın ağızından.._   
_Babam zannettiğim..._

_Bir yetişkin için bile çok ağır bir deneyim olabilirdi bu._   
_Bir de karşısındaki çocuğun, bu gerçekle yüzleştiğinde ne düşündüğünü tahmin bile edemiyordu..._

  
Yine sustu ve bu sefer derin bir nefes alarak, sarı saçlarıyla oynadı.

Kendisine, az öncekinden daha yumuşak yüz hatlarıyla bakıyordu ama Gilbert'ta biliyordu ki, karşısında oturan -büyük zorluklar atlatmış- çocuğun anlatacakları, henüz bitmemişti.

_-''Ben de bunun üzerine çok sinirlendim.. Hayır, kendimi kandırılmış hissettim!..''_

_-''...Ve o gece, hiç kokusunu unutamadığım şeyi yaptım.. Malikaneyi ateşe verdim.''_

  
_Malikaneyi yakmış mı?_

Genç Gen Mühendisi, böyle bir açıklamayı beklemiyordu.   
Küçük bir çocuğun, karşısında böyle bir olayı anlatması oldukça aşırı ve gerçekdışıydı.

  
Gilbert, kafasında az önce duyduklarının gerçeklik payını tartmaya çalışırken, Rau sözlerini sürdürdü:

_-''Herkesin öleceğini hesaba katarak yakmış olmama rağmen, yalnızca Al Da Flaga ve birkaç hizmetçisinin yanarak öldüğünü çok sonradan anladım. Kardeşim zannettiğim Mu ve ben, hizmetçilerin çığlıkları eşliğinde bahçeye çıktık...''_

_-''...O gece ahşap malikanenin yanışını, çevremdeki insanların ağlamaları eşliğinde seyrettim._

_İntikamımı almıştım! _

_En nefret ettiğim insanlardan birini, en savunmasız anında öldürmüştüm. Ve bu güne kadar bu durumdan en ufak bir pişmanlık bile duymadım!_

_O yanık kokusuysa, benim başarımın kanıtıydı...''_

  
_Hem oldukça canice, hem de haklı olarak yapılmış vahşi bir cinayetti bu._   
_Belki de yargılanan katiller.. Aynı bu tür sebeplerden ötürü bir cinayet işlemişse salınmalıydılar. _   
_Eğer olayların bu hale geleceğini kendi seçmemişse.. Ve tek kurtuluş yolunun öldürmek olduğunu kendi kendisine inandırmışsa,_   
_Kişi, cinnet anında her şeyi yapabilecek potansiyele sahip olabiliyordu._

_Rau'nun durumu da buna bir örnekti..._

  
_-''...Sonrasında buraya -Lodonia'ya- geri döndüm. Ama bu seferki gelişimde bir amacım vardı: Bir asker olacaktım. ZAFT Ordusu'na girecek, kendimi kanıtlayacaktım._

_Fakat Rey'i gördüm. Çok küçüktü ama benle aynı kaderi paylaşıyordu: Bu 'acınası' hayatı, o da yaşamak zorunda kalacaktı._

_Onu korumak için, bir süre daha bu rezil yerde yaşadım. Bu süre zarfındaysa Hibiki, benimle 'ilgilendi'.''_

  
Dişlerini sıkıştırarak, tavandaki floresanlara baktı.

_-''Bana çok acı çektirdi. Günlerce, artık kullanılmayan küçük odalardan çıkmama izin vermedi. Beni bağlardı. Beni aç, susuz bırakırdı. Keyfine göre muamele gösterirdi;_

  
_Bazen, sadece sözlü olarak rahatsız ederdi:_

_'İşe yaramaz piç',_   
_'Kala kala bana kaldın',_   
_'Sen ve diğer piç, benim en büyük başarısızlıklarımsınız.' derdi genelde._

  
_Bazense, vururdu:_

_Omzuma,_   
_Bacaklarıma,_   
_Dizlerime, sonra da dışarı çıkmam gerektiğinde 'üstüne uzun kıyafetler giy' derdi. Diğerlerinin, bana böyle yaptığını görmesini istemezdi._

  
_Arada sinirlenir, daha farklı yöntemler denerdi üzerimde:_

_Hastaları üzerinde kullanamadığı neşterlerini benim üzerimde kullanırdı._   
_Küçük kesikler açmaktan ve orada sızan kana bakmak ona ayrı bir haz verirdi._

_Ama hiçbir zaman için damarlarımın üzerine çizikler atmazdı. Bu yüzden, 'beni öldürmeye çalışıyordu' diyemem._

_O izler günlerce, haftalarca geçmezdi. Bense, onun dediğini yaparak hep uzun kollu giyerdim, hep.. Yılın neredeyse her günü._

  
_Bunları yaptığı günlerde çoğunlukla daha ileri gider,_

_İçime.. Girerdi._

_En katlanılamaz acı da ' o anlarda' olurdu.''_

  
Gilbert, Rau'nun anlattığı onca şeye ve Orifou'nun söylediklerine rağmen hala duyduklarına inanamıyor, insan denen ırkın daha ne kadar iğrenç, ne kadar aşağılık olabileceğini düşünüyordu.

  
Kendisine bakan çocuk, sanki ondan bir cevap bekliyor gibiydi.

Konuşmak için tam ağzını açmıştı ki, kapıdaki alarmın tık sesini duydu.

Gıcırdıyarak açılan kapının önünde dikilmiş orta yaşlı, önlüklü bir adam duruyordu. Yanındaysa, meraklı gözlerle içeriye bakan Rey vardı.

Sedyede oturan Rau'yu görmesiyle ona doğru koşması bir oldu.

_-''Rau! Tam 5 saat oldu ama bu sefer ben sana gelmek istedim.''_

Sedyeden inen Rau, sanki az önce o ağır konuşmayı hiç yapmamış gibi gülümseyerek: _''İyi yaptın.''_ dedi.

Rey, abisi olarak gördüğü ZAFT Askeri'nin kendisini karşılamak için açtığı kollarına sarıldı.

Bir süre sonra, oldukça garipsemiş bir ses tonuyla sordu:

_-''Rau, neden üstünü çıkardın?''_

_-''Biraz dinlenmeye ihtiyacım vardı Rey.''_

Abisinin kolları arasından uzaklaşarak, yüzüne baktı.

  
_Mavi ile mavi, karşı karşıyaydı.._

  
_-''Ama sen, hiç dinlenmeye ihtiyacın olmadığını söylerdin. Yoksa.. Bu siyah saçlı adam mı seni yordu?''_

  
_Çocukların aklı gerçekten farklı çalışıyor.._

  
Şaşıran Rau, açıklamaya çalıştı:

_-''Hayır, beni yoran o değildi. Bazen hepimizin dinlenmeye ihtiyacı olabilir Rey.''_

_-''Anladım..''_

Arkadaki önlüklü adam kapı girişinden içeriye doğru ilerken:

_-''Pekala, ikinizin karşılaşması bittiyse..''_

Sol elini, ayağa kalkmış olan Gilbert'a uzatırken:

_-''...Bay Durandal, ben Bernie Defrik. Rey ile şahsen ilgileniyorum._

Gilbert, kendisinden rahat 10 yaş daha yaşlı olan adamın elini sıkarken: **_''Memnun oldum, Bay Defrik.''_** dedi.

_-''Sanırım siz de Profesör'ün direktifleri doğrultusunda Rau'yla ilgileneceksiniz.''_

**-''Evet, hatta şimdiden çalışmalarıma başladım.''**

_-''Ne kadar güzel. Rau, bazı konularda çok içine kapanık. Onunla konuşabildiğinize göre, güvenini kazanmışsınızdır.''_

Baş sallayarak onaylayan Gilbert, bir yandan da düşünüyordu.

  
_Rau, diğer bilim adamlarına baya zorluk çıkarmış gibi.._

  
_-''Herneyse. Sonuç olarak, buraya yeni gelen bir meslektaşımın, araştırdığı şey konusunda ilerleme katedebiliyor olması hoşuma gitti.''_

Gözlerini siyah saçlı meslektaşından ayıran Bay Defrik, arkadaki iki çocuğa baktı.

_-''Rau, üzerini giydikten sonra Rey'le odalarınıza dönün. Akşam, dışarıda olmanızdan Profesör hoşlanmıyor biliyorsun.''_

Konuşmak yerine sadece baş sallayan Rau, Rey ile birlikte Gilbert ve Profesör'ün asistanının, sırasıyla odadan çıkmasını izledi.

  
Kapıdan gözlerini ayırarak, hemen yanıbaşında -sedyeye- oturan Rey'e döndü:

_-''Eee Rey? Saatin gelmesini beklerken neler yaptın?''_

Sanki başından beri bu sorunun sorulmasını bekliyormuş gibi duran Rey, gözlerinin içi gülerek cevapladı:

_-''Piyanoyu çaldım Rau. Hatta, Bayan Meriha bana yeni bir parça daha öğretti. Kesinlikle dinlemen gerek! Çok seveceksin!''_

Sıcacık bir gülümsemeyle Rey'e bakan ZAFT Askeri, sedyeden kalkıp dolabın üzerine koyduğu üniformasını ve kemerini eline alırken: _''Söz veriyorum, yarın sabah erkenden yanına gelip dinleyeceğim.''_

_-''Tamam!''_

_-''Hadi, çıkalım buradan.''_

Rau'nun komutuyla hızlıca ayaklanan altın sarısı saçlı çocuk, ondan önce kapının girişine kadar gelmişti. Abisi de yanına kadar gelince, kapıyı açıp, loş ışığın altında morumsu renkte parıldayan metal yüzeyde hızlıca ilerlemeye başladı.

_-''Rey! Profesör Orifou, bu konu hakkında ne diyor biliyorsun!''_

Adımlarını yavaşlatan Rey, kendisiyle aynı saç rengine sahip abisine dönerek: _''Sakın, suya yakın yerden gitme!''_ dedi.

Ağır adımlarla Rey'in arkasından ilerleyen Rau, koluna astığı üniformasını giymediği için kendi kendine pişmanlık duyuyordu.

  
_Bu lanet kat, odalar harici hiç ısıtılmıyor.._

  
Önünde, masum neşesiyle koşan Rey'i seyretti. _Ben hiç böyle mutlu olamadım..._

  
_Acaba, gerçekten de Hibiki'nin dediği gibi.. Gerçek bir başarısızlık mıyım? _

_Bu yüzden, Rey gibi ya da diğer insanlar gibi mi mutlu olamıyorum?_

_Acaba benim yaşadıklarımın benzerini yaşayan kaç insan var bu evrende?_

  
Küçük topuklara sahip botlarının çıkardığı sesleri dinlerken, kendi kendine kıkırdadı. Cevabı kendisi de biliyordu:

  
_Hiçkimse..._

*/----------------------------------\\*

_-''Burada daha önce hiç bulunmuş muydunuz, Bay Durandal?''_

Kasvetli asansör, katları sessizce ve ağır ağır çıkarken, yanındaki orta yaşlı adam Gilbert'a bu soruyu yöneltmişti.

**_-''Hayır, daha önce burada bulunmadım. Varlığından bile haberim yoktu.''_ **

  
_Bir şeyler mi öğrenmeye çalışıyor?_

_Elbette bildiklerimi ona söylemem gerek ama ya bunu ileride koz olarak kullanırsa?_

_Kullanırlarsa?_

  
Son birkaç günde yaşadıkları yüzünden, aynı paranoyaklar gibi içinden sürekli böyle 'şüpheci' düşünceler geçiriyordu.

_-''Anlıyorum. Siz de, tıpkı benim gibi buraya eğitmeninizin teklifiyle gelmişsiniz. Ne büyük bir şans ama!''_

  
_Şans mı?_   
_Yoksa_   
_Bahtsızlık mı?_

  
**_-''Açıkçası, şu an kendimi büyük bir şans içerisinde değil de, derinliğini bilmediğim bir bataklığa doğru çekiliyormuş gibi hissediyorum Bay Defrik.''_ **

Orta yaşlı adam, Gilbert'ın ağzından çıkan sözler karşısında şaşırmış, başını asansör kapısından yanındaki genç Gen Mühendisi'ne yöneltmişti.

_-''Cümlenizi biraz açar mısınız?''_

Adamın dikkatini çekebilmişti. Şimdi mümkün olduğunca seviyeli olup ondan bilgi almaylıydı.

**_-''Buraya ayak bastığımda, Profesör Orifou'nun henüz sebebini bilemediğim durumlardan dolayı acelesi olmalıydı ki, tarafıma neredeyse hiçbir açıklama yapılmadan, kendimi Rau'nun yanında buldum.''_ **

Derin bir nefes alan Gilbert, Bay Defrik'ten gözlerini ayırarak devam etti: **_''Sizin ağızınızdan, burası hakkında fikir sahibi olmayı çok isterim.''_**

Meslektaşı olan adam, bu cümle karşısında sadece gülümsemekle yetindi.

  
_Bilgisizliğim mi,_   
_Yoksa ona soru sormam mı hoşuna gitti?_

_Yine tam bir ikilem.._

  
Asansörün durmasıyla, ağır ağır açılan kapılardan koridora doğru bakan Gilbert, gözlerine inanamadı: Kat, direkt olarak laboratuvarlardan birinin içine açılıyordu;

Uzun ve ince koridorun her iki yanında da, belirli aralıklarla dizilmiş uzun demir masalar,

Her masada, hayatında hiç görmediğine yemin edebileceği hayvan -belki de melez- embriyolarının kavanozları,

Masaların arkalarındaysa, çeşitli hayvanların anatomilerinin yanında sayamayacağı kadar çok ilaç dolabı bulunuyordu.

_-''Ben de ilk geldiğimde bu manzara karşısında şaşırmıştım. Sonuçta, sen de böyle şeyleri anca kurgu kitaplarında görüyordun değil mi?''_

**_-''Evet, sadece kitaplarda görülebilinecek bir şey bu çünkü.''_ **

Asansörden çıkan orta yaşlı adamı takip eden Gilbert; bir yandan çevreyi inceliyor, bir yandan da meslektaşının konuşmalarını dinliyordu.

_-''Bu kat planının da gerçeğe dönüşmesinde, zemindeki 'yapay rahimde' de parmağı olan George Glenn'e teşekkür etmeliyiz...''_

_-''...Zamanında, herkesin bir delilik olduğunu öne sürdüğü projeleri teker teker gerçeğe dönüşüyor ama gelgör ki...''_

Sağ taraftaki masalardan birinin ucuna konulmuş ya da unutulmuş dosyalardan birini eline alan Bay Defrik, sözlerine devam etti:

_-''...Dünya'nın geri kalanının bu mucizelerden haberi yok. Tıpkı senin de bugüne kadar bilmediğin gibi, Gilbert.''_

  
_Bu mucizeler.._

_Rau'nun anlattıklarıyla ne kadar da zıttı._

  
Koridorun sonuna neredeyse varmışlardı. Bay Defrik, eline aldığı dosyayı, küçüklü büyüklü sunum dosyalarının olduğu rafa yerleştirdi.

Koridorun sonunda, bir asanör daha vardı. Düğmesine bastıktan sonra sordu: ' _'Peki, bu derinliğini bilmediğin bataklık hakkında ne öğrenmek istiyorsun?''_

  
_Keşke ' her şey' diye bir seçeneği olsaydı.._

  
Derin bir nefes aldı ve ilk sorusunu sorma gafletinde bulundu:

**_-''Burası ilk ne zaman kuruldu? İlk kurulduğundaki amacı, şu anki amacı ile aynı mıydı?''_ **

Asansör kabinine giren Gilbert ve 'meslektaşı' kapıların kapanmasının ardından, bir öncekiyle aynı ağırlıkta hareket eden asansörle yukarı çıkmaya başladılar.

  
_Burası gerçekten aşırı derecede büyük.._

_Şu ana kadar bir sürü kat çıkmış olmamıza rağmen, hala devam ediyoruz._

  
_-''Oldukça yerinde bir soru sordun. Senin gibi yeni gelenlerin yaptığı hataya düşüp: 'burada şu an ne oluyor?' gibi ukalaca bir soru sormadın.''_

Bay Defrik oldukça sıcak bir gülümsemeyle, neredeyse kendi boyundaki Gilbert'a bakarken, devam etti:

_-''Buranın ilk planları aslında George Glenn tarafından çizilmiş, inşaatına başlanmış. Ama tamamen bitirildiğini göremeden bir suikast sonucu öldürülünce, çevresindeki destekçileri onun mirasına 'sahip çıkarak' yapıyı gizlice tamamlamışlar.''_

Kendi kendine -sanki kendi anlattıklarına inanmıyormuş gibi- güldü.

_-''George Glenn'in kafasındakileri, hiçkimse tam olarak bilmiyordu. Bu yüzden, yapının asıl yapılış amacından zamanla sapmış olabileceğimizi düşünüyorum, açıkcası. Fakat, kesin olarak bildiğimiz bir şey var: George Glenn ilk Coordinator'du ve kendi türünün artmasını istiyordu. Daha iyi, daha adaletli bir Dünya için.''_

Duran asansörün kapısı, dışarıdaki beyaz önlüklü insanlar tarafından açıldı. Yanındaki orta yaşlı adamın kabinden dışarı çıktığını gören Gilbert, onun ardından ilerledi.

Bu kat, küçük bir yemekhaneydi. Ortadaki boşluğun iki yanında da, 5'er tane uzun beyaz masa vardı. Aralara kümelenerek oturan insanlar, birbirleriyle konuşurken yemeklerini yiyorlardı. Arada birkaç tanesi Gilbert'a baktı.

  
_Yabancı olduğum çok belli oluyor herhalde.._

  
Hiçkimsenin olmadığı sıraya, Bay Defrik'in arkasından girdi. Tabldottu yemekler:

Brokoli salatası, çili soslu tavuğun yanında sade pirinç pilav, tatlı olaraksa 2 küçük incir vardı.

Tepsilerini alıp, Profesör Orifou ve yanında oturan birkaç yaşlı adamın da olduğu masaya yöneldiler. Akıl hocasının karşısındaki boş sandalyeye oturdu. Kendisiyle gelen Bay Defrik de, onun yanına yerleşti. Porfesör ve yanındakiler, yemeklerini çoktan bitirmişlerdi.

_-''Sonunda gelebildiniz.''_

Profesör Orifou, gülümseyerek Gilbert'a baktı.

_-''Ben biraz dolanarak geldim Profesör. Gilbert'ın bir suçu yok.''_

Sol elinin kırışıklıklarla dolu avuç içini, siyah saçlı gen mühendisinin yanındaki adama doğru gösteren Orifou, gülerek: _''Önemli değil Bernie, aramıza katılan genç meslektaşımızın çalışacağı alanı keşfetmesi, beni mutlu etti.''_

Elini indiren Orifou, yeni mezun ettiği öğrencisine dönerek:

_-''Keşfetmekten bahsetmişken, Rau'yla anlaşabildin mi?''_

  
_Gerçekten zorluk çıkartıyordu herhalde. Herkes aynı şeyi soruyor.._

  
Dirseklerini masaya dayayan Gilbert:

**_-''Evet. İlk başta biraz konuştuk, hala kendisini.. tamamen bana açmış gibi gelmiyor ama beklediğimden daha iyi bir sonuç elde ettim.''_ **

_-''Bakın Beyler! Size öğrencime güveniyorum demiştim.''_

Profesör'ün her iki yanına oturmuş adamlar ve Bay Defrik, başlarını sallayarak onayladılar.

Haklı çıktığının verdiği mutlulukla derin bir nefes alan Profesör, tepsisini eline alarak ayağa kalktı. Diğer önlüklü adamlar da onunla birlikte ayaklandılar.

_-''Bizim, halletmemiz gereken birtakım işler var. Yarın daha detaylı konuşuruz evlat.''_

Başıyla onaylayan Gilbert, bir süre masadan uzaklaşan öğretmenini ve diğer önlükü adamları izledikten sonra Bay Defrik ile yemeğini yemeye başladı.

Acı ile pek arası olmadığı için, soslu tavuklardan 2 parçadan fazla yiyemedi. Karnını, brokoli salatası ve pilavla doyuracaktı. Belki incirlerden birini de yerdi.

Yemek boyunca konuşmadılar. Arada orta yaşlı adam, önlüğünün cebinden telefonunu çıkartarak birkaç kişiyle mesajlaştı.

Gilbert yemeğinin sonuna geldiğinde yanındaki, sanki başka birisiyle konuşuyormuş gibi:

_-''Profesör, senin yanına gelmeden önce sana bunları vermemi istedi.''_

Kafasını tepsiden kaldırıp orta yaşlı adama bakan Gilbert, biraz sonra kendisine ne verileceğini merakla bekledi.

Önlüğünün sol cebini karıştıran adam, küçük bir usb bellek ve bir kapı kartını çıkartıp ona doğru uzattı.

Kendisine uzatılanları alıp, pantalonunun cebine koyan Gilbert, Bay Defrik'in açıklamasını dinledi: _''Kapı kartının üzerinde 3 haneli bir numara var. İlk hanesi kaçıncı katta olduğunu, ikinci hanesiyse katın hangi kolunda olduğunu gösteriyor; Sağ ise 1, sol ise 2 olacak şekilde.''_

Tepsiyi eline alarak sandalyeden kalkan adam, devam etti:

_-''Bellekteyse, bazı araştırmaların kayıtları olduğunu söyledi sadece. İçinde ne olduğunu, ben de tam olarak bilmiyorum.''_

Derin bir iç çektikten sonra Gilbert'a son kez baktı ve sadece ikisinin olduğu yemekhanenin koridorunda ilerlerken:

 _-''Çok geç saatlerde dışarıda olma yeter. Bu konuda yöneticiler çok.. katılar.''_ dedi ve tepsisini rafa koyarak, yemekhanenin büyük kapısından dışarı çıkarak gözden kayboldu.

  
_İnsan, sadece bir gün içerisinde ancak bu kadar yeni şey görebilir:_

_Kimsenin varlığından haberdar olmadığı devasa bir tesis,_   
_Kendisinin bile hala öğrenemediği, çocuklar üzerinde yapılan çeşitli deneyler,_   
_Laboratuvarda gördüğü ve insan olmadığından emin olduğu tuhaf melezlere ait embriyolar,_   
_Sözde George Glenn'in mirasına sahip çıkmak adına yapılmış yapay bir rahim ve_   
_Geleceği de geçmişi kadar karanlık olan iki çocuk..._

  
Tepsisini tıpkı Bay Defrik'in yaptığı gibi rafa koyarken düşünmeye devam etti.

  
_Ya burada, Rau ve Rey dışında yapay yollarla doğmuş olan başka çocuklar da varsa?_   
_Olabilirdi.. Yapay Rahim olarak adlandırılan katta, birden fazla makine olduğuna göre..._

  
Kapıdan dışarı çıkıp, ucunda asansör olan koridorda ilerlemeye başladı.

  
_Alt katlara inmeden önce, kapıların birinden gelen o bağırma sesi.._   
_Olabilirdi.._

_Burada Rau ve Rey'in dışında, 'farklı' yollarla bu dünyaya gelmiş canlı formları.._   
_Olabilirdi..._

_Bu durumda hepsinin, Coordinator olma olasılığı ne kadardı peki?_   
_Hayır.. Hepsi Coordinator olamayacağı gibi, hepsi Natural da olamazdı._   
_Belki de yukarı kattakiler, taşra bölgelerden kaçırılan çocuklardı.._

  
_Ben neler düşünüyorum böyle?_

Asansör kabinine binerken cebindeki kartı çıkartıp, üzerindeki numaraya baktı: **'627'**

Bay Defrik'in söylediklerine uyarak 6. katı tuşladı. Asansörün, ağır ağır kapanan kapısıyla yeniden iç dünyasına dönen Gilbert, sorgulamaktan vazgeçmeye çalışsa da başarılı olamıyordu:

  
_Rau.. O, ZAFT üniformalı pilot çocuk.. Üst kattakiler üzerinde yapılan deneylerin sonunun morgda bittiğini söylemişti.._   
_Profesör ve diğerleri bu konuyu es geçtilerse de, bunun dışındaki konular da da kendisine zaten doğru dürüst bir açıklama yapmamıştı._   
_Yanlızca gördükleri karşısında 'büyülenmesini' beklemişlerdi._

_'Büyülenmek' ama ne anlamda?_

  
Asansörün kapısının açılmasıyla, dışarıya adıını atan Gilbert, sola yöneldi.

  
_Ne olursa olsun, yarın kesinlikle Rau ile konuşması gerekiyordu._

_Buradaki diğer insanların aksine onun söyledikleri, daha.. 'güvenilir' geliyordu._

  
7\. odanın kahverengi kapısına gelince duran siyah saçlı adam, elindeki kartı okuyucunun üzerine getirdi. Alarm ışığının kırmızıdan maviye dönmesiyle kapı, içeriye doğru açıldı.

Kapıyı arkasından kapatıp, duvarın sağındaki ışıkları açan Gilbert, önündeki 'L' şeklindeki odaya göz gezdirdi:

Krem rengine boyanmış duvarlar, küçük odayı olduğundan daha ferah bir görünüme sokmuştu. Hemen karşısındaki duvarı boydan boya kaplayan, cam bir balkon kapısı vardı. Onun bitişiğindeki duvara, küçük yatay bir dolap dayanmıştı . 2 çekmeceli dolabın iç kısmına yerleştirilmiş bir mini buzdolabı, tam ortasında ise bir holografik bilgisayar bulunuyordu. Odanın sağ duvarında çift kişilik bir yatak, yatağın her iki yanındaysa akçaağaçtan yapılmış tek çekmeceli gece lambalı komidinler vardı. Bunların dışında:

Kapının açılış yönündeki duvarda duran, açık kahve bir gardrop,

Odanın boş kalan köşesini doldurma amacıyla konulmuş, orta boy bir saksıda duran küçük çiçeksiz bir süs bitkisi,

Balkon kapısının tam karşısındaki duvara asılmış, kestane rengi çerçeveye sahip bir köy manzarası resmi,

Ve odanın sol tarafındaki kapıdan ulaşılabilen banyo bulunuyordu.

  
Çok kayda değer olmayan, sıradan şeylerdi bunlar.

Pantalonunun cebinden çıkardığı bellek ve elindeki kartı dolabın üzerine koydu.

O usb'nin içerisinde ne olduğunu kendisi de çok merak ediyordu ama şu an için, sadece sıcak bir duş almak istiyordu.

Banyoya doğru ilerledi. Işıkları açmasıyla, hafif bir *fıs* sesi eşliğinde havalandırma da çalışmaya başlamıştı.

  
Gün boyu yaşadıklarının, beynini yorduğunu hissedebiliyordu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bu bölümün gelmesi gerçekten uzun ve sancılı bir aşama oldu benim için:
> 
> ->Öyle bir ayarlamalıydım ki, bir sonraki bölümlerde yaşanacaklar burada anlatılacaklarla çakışmasın hikayede sıkıntı çıkartmasın,
> 
> ->Öyle bir ayarlamalıydım ki, Gilbert'ın karakter gelişimi düzgün bir şekilde okuyucuya verilsin.
> 
> Bunlar ve bunlar gibi birkaç sebep, bu bölümün yayınlanmasını biraz sekteye uğrattı ama ortaya koyduğum sonuçtan memnunum.  
> Bu kısımlar bu şekilde -kimisine göre sıkıcı şekilde- işlenmezse, karakterlerin ileride gösterecekleri:  
> davranışlar/konuşmalar/sözler/fedakarlıklar anlaşılmaz.  
> Anlaşılsa bile 'düzgün' yorumlanamaz. 
> 
> Bu bölümde farklı kavramlar kullanmadığım için önemli bir not koymuyorum.  
> (Natural=Genleri herhangi bir işleme tabi tutulmamış olan kişiler için söylenen genel tanım.)  
> (Burada ismi geçen, adam/kadın isimleri orijinal seride olmayan kişiler. Hepsi birer OC.)
> 
> *Ayrıca radikal bir karar aldım.*  
> Bundan itibaren bir bölüm 'günümüz',  
> Bir bölüm 'geçmişte' geçecek.
> 
> Bu şekilde bölümleri sunar ve 'flashback' olayının dozunu çok kaçırmazsam, daha rahat bir metin ortaya koyabileceğimi düşünüyorum.
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler, yeni bölüm için beklemede kalın lütfen. ^^


	13. Didiklenen İlişkiler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert, Rey'in kendisine sorduğu soruları yanıtlamaya çalışırken ister istemez kendisini, doğruluğundan emin olmadığı düşünceleri didiklerken bulur...

C.E. 70

Armory One Uydusu-Gilbert'ın Evi

Akşam Saatleri

**_-''Rey, ben yokken neler yaptın?''_ **

_-''Herzamanki gibi, derslerime çalıştıktan sonra sokakta biraz gezindim. Ardından, bana aldığın son kitabı okudum biraz.''_

Elindeki çatalla sebzelerin arasındaki küçük köfteleri didikleyen Gilbert, düşünceli bir ses tonuyla: ** _''Kitabı beğendin mi?''_**

Tabağındakilerin neredeyse tamamını bitiren Rey'in cevabı hiç gecikmedi:

_-''Evet, hem de çok. Bilim-Kurgu gerçekten çok büyüleyici. Diğer klasikler gibi donuk, sıkıcı bir anlatımı yok.''_

**_-''Beğenmene sevindim. Ama biliyorsun onu bitirdikten sonra, klasik eserlerden birini daha okuyacaksın.''_ **

Tabağındaki son havuç parçasını da ağzına atan Rey, durumdan pek hoşnut görünmüyordu.

_- **''Bana söz vermiştin.''**_

_-''Biliyorum.''_

Rey'in biten, kendisininse didiklediği etlerle dolu tabağını alan Gilbert, mutfak lavabosuna gitti.

_-''Gil?''_

_**-''Evet, Rey?''** _

_-''Rau bugün senin ziyaretine geldi mi?''_

_**-''Evet.''** _

_-''İyi miymiş?''_

**_-''Herzamanki gibi.''_ **

_-''Hemen geri mi dönecek?''_

**_-''5 gün sonra.''_ **

_-''Peki ben onu, bu zaman aralığında görebilir miyim?''_

**_-''Sanmıyorum.''_ **

_-''Hiç ihtimal yok mu?''_

_- **''Bunu, onu arayarak öğrenebilirsin.''**_

_-''Neden onunla konuşurken bunu, ona sormadın?''_

_- **''O sırada başka bir şeyler düşünüyordum, aklıma gelmedi.''**_

Gilbert, kalan yemek artıklarını çöpe döktükten sonra, üzerinde hiçbir desen olmayan tabakları ve çatalları sudan geçirip, bulaşık makinesinin içine koydu. Rey ise, hala mutfak masasının önündeki sandalyede oturuyor, onu seyrediyordu.

_-''Gil?''_

**_-''Bu sefer ne soracaksın?''_ **

_-''Bayan Gladys ile hala.. birlikte misiniz?''_

Bir süre duraksayan Gilbert, Rey'in neden böyle bir şey sorduğuna anlam verememişti.

**_-''Evet. Neden 'hala' dedin?''_ **

Masadan kalkan Rey, mutfakla birleşik olan salondaki koltuğa ilerlerken açıklamaya çalıştı:

_-''Bu sabah televizyonda, PLANT konseyindeki bir adam açıklama yapıyordu.''_

Kaşlarını çatan Gilbert, Rey'i takip ederek solandaki koltuklardan birine -tam onun karşısındakine- geçti.

**- _''Bunun Talia ile ne ilgisi var peki?''_**

_-''Adam: 'Bundan sonra Coordinator'lar Natural'lerle evlenmeyecek.' diyordu.''_

_Nasıl yani_ ' _evlenmeyecek'?_

**_-''Ne?''_ **

_-''Bunu duymadın mı? Rau sana söylemedi mi?''_

Koltukta öne doğru eğilen Gilbert, direkt Rey'in gözlerinin içine baktı. Bu konuşma giderek tuhaflaşıyordu.

**-''Hayır duymadım. Ayrıca bu konu, Rau'yu nereden bağlayabilir?''**

_Rey, Rau hakkında benim bilmediğim bir şey mi biliyor?_   
_Rau, dışarıdan bakınca elbette gizemli birisiydi ama bu.._

  
_-''Konuşma yapan adam, bu kararın ordudaki insan sayısının azalmasından dolayı alındığını söyledi. Ben de, Rau'nun sana söylediğini düşündüm.''_

Gilbert ofisteyken Rau'nun, Talia ile konuşmasından sonra verdiği tepkiyi hatırladı:

_'Hala, Gil'sin bakıyorum.'_

**_'Evet, sanırım hala öyleyim.'_ **diye cevap vermişti kendisi de.

_Hala..._   
_Bunu o da biliyordu ama bana söylemedi.._

  
- _''...Gil?''_

_- **''Hı?''**_

Şu anki ana dönen Gilbert, halen Rau'nun verdiği cevabı düşünüyordu.

_-''Bir anda çok sessizleştin.''_

**_-''Aklıma başka bir şey geldi de.. Neyse, bana bunu söylediğin için teşekkür ederim Rey.''_ **

Ayağa kalkan Rey: _''Önemli değil.''_ dedi. Ardından, sokak kapısının tam karşısındaki ahşap merdivenlerden yukarı çıkmaya başladı.

  
_Odasına gidiyor._   
_Haberden dolayı bozulduğumu farketti.._

  
Koltukta oturmaya devam eden Gilbert, ellerini birleştirdi.

  
_Rey çok konuşkan olmasa da, karşısındaki kişinin durumuna göre verdiği tepkiler.. Çok şey söylüyordu._

  
Salonun sol tarafındaki, sütlü kahve renginde olan -babasından kalma- piyanoya baktı; Rey ve Rau'yu ilk kez buraya getirdiğinde, Rey'in ilgisini en çok çeken, bu eski piyano olmuştu. 'Oradakinden daha büyük!' demişti.

Kendi kendine gülümsedi.

Kendisinin de piyanoya bir dönem çok düşkünlüğü olmuştu. Basınca herbirinden farklı tonda ses çıkan siyah-beyaz tuşlar onu, zamanında çok büyülerdi.  
Rey'in de ilgisini farkettiğinde, ona hünerlerini göstermişti. Çocuğun çok hoşuna gitmişti bu. Kendisinin bilmediği parçaları çalabilen birisiyle daha önce hiç karşılaşmadığını söylemişti, Gilbert'a.

  
_Rey normalde, her akşam yemeğinden sonra çalardı.._   
_Sadece bugüne özel bir durum muydu bu?_   
_Yoksa bir şeyler gerçekten değişiyor muydu?_

  
'Ne kadar berbat bir zamanlama..' Kendi kendisine bir süre daha mırıldandı.  
Cebinden telefonunu çıkartıp, yeni mesaj var mı diye baktı:

**'0'**

  
_Şaşırtıcı değil._

  
Rau'yu aramalıydı. 2 değil 5 gün sonra gideceğim demişti. Ama kalan hapları sorduğunda, kendisine '3' demişti.

  
_İlk; 'ilaçlarını hazırladım.' derim._  
 _Ardından bahaneyle, Rey'in bahsettiği konuyu konuşmuş olurum._  
 _Hayır. Tek mesele bu değil.._  
 _Rau, onun kendisiyle gelmesini istiyordu._  
 _Şimdi ararsa ve Rau bunu sorarsa, ne cevap verecekti?_  
 _İstese gidebilirdi.. Ya Rey?_  
 _O, kendi başının çaresine bakabilir._  
 _Bu, aralarındaki bağı zedeleyebilir miydi?_  
.  
.  
 _'PLANT'ta orayı bilen bir tek sen ve ben varız.'_

_'Benim bildiğim Gilbert Durandal, bu durumu lehine kullanıp benimle gelir.'_

_'Kolonide yeni bir devri başlatabilecek potansiyeli vardır çünkü!'_  
.  
.  
O _haklıydı._  
Birçok konuda olduğu gibi bunda da..

  
Rau'nun söyledikleri kafasında tekrarlanırken, çoktan numarayı aramıştı.

1..

..2..

..3..

..4..

_-''Le Creuset.''_

**_-''Benim.''_ **

_-''Gilbert. Beni aramana şaşırdım. Ne zamandan beri bu kadar hızlı karar veriyorsun?''_

**_-''Ne zamandan beri seni arayanları yeriyorsun?''_ **

_-''Zala'dan telefon bekliyorum. Operasyonun detaylarını konuşacağız.''_

**_-''Ben de seninle birtakım şeyler konuşmak istiyorum.''_ **

_-''Dinliyoru-''_

_- **''Yüz yüze.''**_

Cümlesinin Gilbert tarafından kesilmesini beklemeyen Rau, duraksadı.

_-''Yarın olmaz.''_

**_-''Ondan sonraki gün?''_ **

Rau, derin bir iç çekti.

_-''Nerede?''_

**_-''Daha önceki sefer gittiğimiz parkta, akşam.''_ **

_-''Peki.''_

**_-''Yanında çanta da getir. İlaçlarını da getiririm.''_ **

_-''Tamam. O halde görüşürüz..''_

**_-''Dur!''_ **

_-''Hmm?''_

**_-''Rey, seni görmek istiyor.''_ **

_-''Sence, bunun ihtimali ne kadar?''_

**_-''Biliyorum çok az ama uzun zamandır seni görmedi. O hala bir çocuk biliyorsun.''_ **

_-''Hala bir çocuk evet ama yaş olarak Gilbert. İnan bana, yaşıtlarından daha olgun ve yaşadıkları sayesinde ben: 'hayır gelemem' dediğimde, sebeplerini yeterince kavrayabiliyordur.''_

Gilbert, cevap vermedi. Bunun üstüne zaten kim ne söyleyebilirdi?

_-''Bak, ben de isterim onu görmek. Baya boy atmıştır hatta ben görmeyeli fakat koşullar hiç müsait değil. Bunu sen de çok iyi biliyorsun.''_

**_-''Evet.. Biliyorum.''_ **

...  
..  
.  
Kapamıştı.

Telefonunu kanepenin öteki ucuna atarken düşündü.

  
_İnan bana yaşıtlarından daha olgun_   
_Yaşıtlarından daha olgun_   
_Daha.. Olgun_   
_._   
_._   
_._   
_**Keşke,** 'öyle' olmasaydı._

_**Keşke,** düzgün bir çocukluk yaşayabilseydi._

_**Keşke,** okula gidebilseydi._

_**Keşke,** vücudundaki her anormalliği Gilbert'a hemen söylemek zorunda kalmasaydı._

  
Hem o, hem de benim için iyi olurdu bu.  
Ama öyle bir şey olmayacaktı.

  
_Kendimi kandırmanın bir anlamı yok._

  
Doğuştan gelen laneti, onu genç yaşta eritip tüketecek.  
Ben de onu izlemek zorunda kalacağım.  
.  
.  
.  
 _Bir yolunu bulamazsam..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bol konuşma içeren, kısa bir bölümdü.
> 
> Umarım, yeterli bulmuşsunuzdur.
> 
> Ve bu arada, ileriki bölümlerde karakterlerin davranışlarındaki ani değişimlere dikkat edin. Çünkü o anlık değişimler, bizi final bölümlerine hazırlayacak yegane şeyler.  
> ;)


	14. Değişimin Habercisi Olan Ses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabah erkenden kalkan Gilbert, dün bakmadığı usb belleğe bakarken okuduklarına inanamaz. Daha iyi bir açıklama almak için, Rau'nun yanına gittiğindeyse duyduğu bir ses,
> 
> Her şeyin değişmeye başladığını ikisine de haber verecektir...

_C.E. 67_

_Lodonia Laboratuvarı-6. Kat, Sol Kanattaki 7. Oda_

_Sabah Saatleri_

Telefonuna koyduğu alarmın çalmasıyla gözlerini açan Gilbert, saate baktı:

' **06:45** '

Gerçekten, bu kadar erken bir saate mi alarm kurmuştu?

Doğrulup, tam karşısındaki dolabın üzerine koyduklarını gördü.

Doğru, dün bakmadığı usb belleğe bakacaktı.

Ağır hareketlerle, bacaklarını saran yorganı üzerinden çekti. Gözünün önüne gelen uzun, omzuna kadar uzanan siyah renkli saçlarını, sağ eliyle başının arkasına atarken ayağa kalktı.

Gece, uykusundan uyandığını hatırlamıyordu ama kendisini hala halsiz hissediyordu.

Yüzünü yıkayıp kurularken, dün yaptığı planlar yavaş yavaş aklına yeniden gelmeye başlamıştı:

İlk olarak, dün cebinden çıkartıp öylece bıraktığı belleğin içerisinde ne olduğuna bakacak; ardından mini buzdolabının içerisinde her ne varsa, onlardan yiyecek; sonrasında da mümkün olduğunca kısa bir süre içerisinde, Rau ile konuşacaktı.

Hala giymekte olduğu pijama altının yere değen uçlarının halıya sürterken çıkardığı sesler eşliğinde, masanın önündeki sandalyeye otururken: ' _Hiç de fena plan değilmiş._ ' diye düşündü.

Holo-Bilgisayar'ın düğmesine bastı. Siyah küçük kutunun üzerinde bulunan düğmenin çevresindeki kırmızı ışık, oldukça çekici bir mavi tonuna büründü ve bir tıkırtı sesi eşliğinde, kutunun arka tarafındaki küçük panelin 3 karış üzerinden görüntü vermeye başladı.

Ana ekrana gelmesiyle tamamen açıldığını belli eden bilgisayara, elindeki belleği takan Gilbert, onu okumasını bekledi.

Sonunda, bilgisayar belleğin içini gösterdi. Neredeyse tamamı dolu olan bellekte, yalnızca 1 klasör vardı:

_'Destiny Plan'_

Dosyanın adını görmesiyle merakı giderek katlanan Gilbert, üzerine tıklayarak açılmasını bekledi. Oldukça büyük bir boyut kaplayan klasörün içerisinde yüzlerce PDF dosyası ve yazı belgesi vardı. Farenin tekerleğiyle sayfayı aşağıya kaydırırken, dosyaların isimlerine göz gezdirdi:

_'Analiz Raporu 01'_

_'Analiz Raporu 07'_

_'Coordinator'ler Arası Davranış Testi'_

_'Delta Projesi'_

_'George Glenn'in Defteri'_

_'Hazırlık Evresindeki Deneyler'_

_'İnsan-Hayvan Genleri Üzerine Çalışmalar'_

_'Ulen Hibiki'nin İptal Ettiği Deneyler'_

_'Üzerinde Oynanmış Genlerde Çaprazlama'_

Belgeler böyle uzayıp gidiyordu. Gördükleri arasında ilgisini en çok çeken 'Delta Projesi' ismindeki PDF dosyasıydı. Ona tıkladı.

Kısa bir yükleme süresinin ardından açılan dosya tamı tamına 694 sayfa uzunluğundaydı. Dosya, çeşitli kitapların ve A4'lerin sayfalarının taratılmasıyla oluşturulmuştu. Bazı kağıtların renginin farklı olması bundan kaynaklanıyordu. İlk 3 sayfanın tamamı, imzalar ve mühürlerden oluşuyordu.

_Bu dosyada bahsedilen proje her ne ise birkaç kişinin ürünü değil, bir ekiple organize olunarak yapılmış bir şey bu._

İmzaları olan isimlere bakındı. Sadece birkaç tanesini biliyordu. Onları da sırf akademiden emekli olan profesörlerin listesinde gördüğü içindi. Onun dışında Ulen Hibiki'nin imzası, zaten göze ilk çarpanlardandı. Birini daha görmüştü: _'Profesör Tokara Orifou.'_ Tarih yazmadığı için, Profesör'ün ne kadar zamandır bu işin içerisinde olduğunu bilemeyecekti.

Sarı kağıda basılmış olan 4. sayfaya geçti. Burada, boylu boyunca uzanan bir yazı vardı. Başlığı: _'Kaderi Anlamak'_ idi. Buna da hızlıca göz attı:

_ ''...Planın içeriğini anlayabilmek, aynı zamanda kendi kaderimizin ağlarını yorumlayabilme yeteneğinden geçer...'' _

_ ''...Sayıları giderek artan gen laboratuvarlarının etkisiyle Coordinator'ler, toplumda kabul edilen bir Alt-Tür olarak yakın bir gelecekte aramıza katılacaklardır...'' _

_ ''...Coordinator'leri her nesilde reddedecek, varlıklarını yok sayacak hatta onların hayatlarını ellerinden almak isteyecek güruhlar elbette olacaktır. Bu tür durumlardan hem eşitlikçi olan halkı hem de Coordinator'leri korumak için, salt savunma yöntemleri yerine farklı kozların da oynanması gerekecektir...'' _

_ ''...Bu sebeple laboratuvarlarımızın bir bölümü; daha üst bir Coordinator türünün üretilip, orduya katılması hedefini temel alacaktır...'' _

_ ''...Destiny Plan'ın yegane amacı budur.'' _

_Bakalım, tek amacı gerçekten de bu muymuş?_

Daha önce okuduğu metinler arasında açık ara en belirgin anafikri konu alan bu metin, Gilbert'ın ileriki sayfalarda ne olduğunu daha da merak etmesine sebep oldu. Sayfalar arasında hızlıca ilerlemeye başladı. Başlarda, daha önce adını hiç duymadığı birkaç tesis, bulundukları konumlar ve numaralarla birlikte listelenmişti:

_' Gorhio-Marshall Adaları-7'_

_'Kotra-Taklamakan Çölü-34'_

_'Tuferia-Meksika Körfezi-12'_

_Hepsi neden Dünya'da? Bu numaralar ne anlama geliyor?_ Sayfanın altına, el yazısıyla yazılmış paragraf, sorularından birine cevap oldu:

_''...Yukarıda adı geçen laboratuvarların yanında verilen numaralar: C.E. 31-39 yılları arasında George Glenn'in üzerinde bizzat çalıştığı 1. Nesil Coordinator'lerin bilinen sayısı olup, gerçekte kaç tane olduğu bilinmemektedir...''_

_C.E. 31._ Bu George Glenn'in Coordinator'ler ile ilgili ünlü konuşmasını yapmasından tam 3 yıl önce.. Neden böyle bir amaca hizmet edecek laboratuvarlar kuruldu? Hangi ara bu _denekler_ toplandı? Neden Lodonia'nın ismi burada _yok_? Kafasından bunun gibi tonla soru geçiyordu. Farenin imleciyle, hızlıca sayfalardan aşağıya inmeye başladı. 

Laboratuvarların isimlerini takip eden bölümlerde, 1. Nesil Coordinator olarak adlandırılan çocukların: Boydan boya çekilmiş resimleri, isimleri, yaşları, hobileri, nerede doğdukları gibi kısa bilgiler yer alıyordu. Altına sonradan eklendiği her halinden belli olan not oldukça dikkat çekiciydi:

_''George Glenn'in suikast sonucu hayatını kaybetmesinin ardından yukarıda bahsi geçen çocuklara; yeni kimlikler verilerek bir kısmı orduya alınmış, bir kısmının da hiçbir şey anlatmamak koşuluyla sivil hayatlarına geri dönmelerine izin verilmiştir.''_

_Yılın C.E. 39 civarı olduğunu düşünürsek.. Orduya alınanlar ya öldü ya da oldukça yüksek mertebelerdeler.. Peki sivil hayatı seçenler?_ Ne olursa olsun, onlara ulaşmak neredeyse imkansız. Bir insan, tıpkı Lodonia'da olduğu gibi denemelerin yapıldığı bir yerden çıkabilme fırsatını bulduysa, tekrar geri girmemek için şartları yerine getirir.

Bu sayfadan sonra farklı bir bölüme geçiyordu: _'Combat Coordinator'_

_Coordinator'ler arasında böyle bir alt sınıf mı var?_

Başlığın altında, tanıma benzer kısa bir yazı vardı:

_'_ _'Özellikle Lodonia ve Kotra laboratuvarlarında; Bulunduğu yeni bölgelere hızlı uyumluluk sağlayacak, diğer Coordinator'lere nazaran daha hızlı hedefe ulaşabilmeyi amaçlayan stratejiler geliştirebilen, itaatkar ve insansı duyguların yönlendirmesinden tamamen arındırılmış yeni bir Coordinator türü, ZAFT ve Earth Alliance ordularının özel operasyonları için yetiştirilmektedir.''_

Sandalyeye yaslanarak, cümleyi yeniden okudu.

_İnsansı duygularından tamamen arındırılmış..._

Ne kadar korkunç bir cümle. Bu insanlar.. Hayır! Bu çocuklar, her iki tarafın çirkin emelleri için hiç gün yüzü göremeden _üretiliyor_ ve _satılıyordu._ Berbat bir şey bu. Bu.. Kabul edilemeyecek bir şey..

Ekranın köşesindeki saate baktı: ' **07:55** ' 

Zaman fazla hızlı geçmişti. Ve hala dosyaların çoğuna bakmamıştı. Gerçi bakmak bile istemiyordu. Bu yazan şeyler.. Kim bilir devamında nasıl konular vardı?

Açlıktan ve okuduğu rahatsız edici.. yazılar yüzünden midesi bulanıyordu ama yemekhaneye gitmek istemiyordu. Soldaki mini buzdolabına baktı. Dün içinde ne olduğuna bakmamıştı. Sandalyeden kalktı ve pijamasının kollarını sıyırarak dolabın kapağını açtı. Beklediğinden daha doluydu:

2 raflı beyaz dolapta: 1 elma -meyveler tekli filelerin içerisine konmuştu- 1 portakal, birbirinden farklı 3 gofret, küçük bir pakette karışık kuruyemiş, 1 kutu süt ve karışık meyve suyu, kapaktaki kısımdaysa sadece 1 kutu bira vardı.

Süt ve kuruyemiş paketini aldı. Mısır gevreği ya da ona benzer bir şey olsaydı daha iyi olabilirdi ama elindekilerle yetinecekti. Sandalyeye tekrar oturdu. Soğuk sütünü pipetten yavaş yavaş çekerken, Rau'nun söylediklerini düşündü. _Yukarıdakilerin sonu morgda bitiyor,_ demişti. Burada yazanlara göre, yukarıdakilerin hepsi Combat Coordinator denen sınıfa mensuptu. Rau bir asker olduğu için, burada uzun süreli kalıyor olamazdı.

_Eğer buraya sık sık gelmiyorsa ve sadece rahmin olduğu kata girebiliyorsa, yukarıda olup bitenlerden nasıl haberdar olabilir?_

*/----------------------------------\\*

Saat: ' **09:05** '

_Ne çok erken, ne de çok geç._ Gilbert Durandal, asansör kabinindeyken böyle düşünüyordu. 

Geçen gün giydiği kıyafetlerini yeniden giymiş, yanına sadece kaldığı odanın kartını almıştı. USB'yi almamıştı çünkü cebinden düşürmeyi göze alamazdı. Tek bilgi kaynağını kaybedemezdi. O yüzden, odaya gelirken yanında getirdiği küçük çantanın içine koymuştu. _Ben dışarıdayken, odaya birileri girebilir. Çantada olması, ortada durmasından iyidir._ Odadaki sabahının tamamını, _Destiny Plan_ isimli PDF belgesini okumakla geçirmişti. Öğrendikleri pek de iç açıcı değildi..

Asansörün durmasıyla dışarı çıkan Gilbert, dün merakla; şimdiyse giderek artan bir tiksintiyle baktığı yere gelmişti: Yapay Rahmin Olduğu Kat.

Katın -tıpkı dün yaptığı gibi- sol kanadından ilerlemeye başladı. Otomatik ışıklar, loş ve morumsu görünen katı aydınlattı. Sağındaki havuzda bulunan sıvının büyüleyici mavi tonu, odağını ondan uzaklaştırmasını zorlaştırıyordu. İlk kapıların yanlarından geçerken, birtakım sesler duydu. Tıpkı.. piyano sesi gibiydi. Daha da ilerledi. Ses giderek artıyordu. Durdu. Tam da dün, Profesör'le beraber girdiği Rey'in odasından geliyordu.

Kapıyı çaldı. İki kez hızlıca.. İçeriden gelen sesler akabinde kesildi. Kapıya doğru yaklaşan ayak seslerini duyabiliyordu. Kapıyı açan Rau'ydu. Üzerinde yine üniforması vardı ama bu sefer üstünü giymemiş, tişörtüyleydi. Sert bakışları, Gilbert'ı görmesiyle yumuşamış, adeta dostane bir havaya bürünmüştü.

_Ben dışında kimin gelmesinden süphelenmişti ki?_

- ** _''Günaydın Rau.''_**

_-''Günaydın Gilbert. İçeri gel, Rey piyano çalıyordu.''_

Gilbert: _**''Dışarıdan sesi duyuluyordu.''**_ diyerek içeri girdi.

Rey, yine dünkü gibi pijamalarıylaydı ve piyanonun önündeki tekerlekli sandalyede otururken kendisine bakıyordu. Odanın sol arka tarafında bir piyano olduğunu, dün geldiğinde farkedememiş olduğuna şaşırdı. 

_-''Sen geçen gün gelen adamsın. Rau'yu yine mi götüreceksin?''_

Rey, bunu biraz endişeli bir ses tonuyla söylemişti.

**_-''Götürmek değil de, birkaç şey sormaya gelmiştim.''_ **

_-''Peki.. Ama önce konserimi dinlemen gerekiyor!''_

Kendisini süzen Rau'ya göz ucuyla bakarken Rey'e cevap verdi:

**_-''Olur, dinlerim.''_ **

Gilbert'ın cevabıyla dişlerini olabildiğince göstererek gülümseyen Rey, sandalyesini piyanoya yakınlaştırarak ne çalacağını düşünmeye başladı. Bir yandan da parmaklarıyla rastgele tuşlara hafifçe dokunuyor, adeta notalarla konuşmaya çalışıyordu.

Yatakta oturmakta olan Rau, yanına oturmasını işaret etti. Gilbert başıyla onaylayıp, Rau'nun yanına giderken Rey, çalmaya başlamıştı. Rey'in mini konserini dinlerken arada Rau'ya bakan Gilbert, giderek içindeki karanlık ve çarpık düşüncelere doğru çekiliyordu:

_Rau sürekli burada kalmadığına göre Rey, günlerini genellikle yalnız geçiriyor olmalıydı. Peki Rey'de ileride Rau gibi asker olmayı isteyebilir miydi? En azından gerçeği öğrendiğinde böyle bir ihtimal olabilir miydi? Rau, bu kararına üzülür müydü? Kızar mıydı? Yoksa önemsemezlikten gelip, bu durumu bağlarını koparmak için kullanabilir miydi? Rau, dışarıdan bakan birisi için oldukça soğukkanlıydı ama görünüşe göre Rey'e daha yumuşak davranıyordu. Görünüşte.._

_Peki o Combat Coordinator dedikleri? Rau'nun dediğine göre ikisi de aynı kişinin klonuydu ama ileride Rey'in tıpkı o yazılarda adı geçen çocuklar gibi yetiştirilme olasılığı ne kadardı? Görünüşe göre burada çalışanların tamamen insiyatifine kalmış bir durumdu bu. Sonuçta kimse, sahibi ölmüş olan bir mala bakmak istemezdi. Belli çıkarları olmadığı sürece.._

_-''Geçen seferkinden daha iyi! Kendini daha çok geliştirmişsin Rey.''_

Rau'nun alkışlarıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrılan Gilbert, Rey'e gülümseyerek onu alkışladı. Ayağa kalkan Rey, Gilbert'a bakarak: _''Beni dinlediğin için teşekkür ederim. Artık Rau'yla ne konuşacaksan konuşabilirsin.''_

_**-''Teşekkür ederim Rey.''** _

Birde bana izin veriyor..

Tatlı çocuk aslında.

Ayağa kalkan Gilbert, Rau'nunda üniformasının üstünü alarak kapıya doğru ilerlemesini izledi. Gilbert'la beraber çıkarken Rey'i tembihlemeyi ihmal etmemişti:

_-''Ben burada değilken dışarı çıkma Rey. İşim biter bitmez yanına geri döneceğim.''_

_-''Tamam! Sen yarın geri dönüyorsun değil mi?''_

Kapının kolunu tutarken, küçük sarı saçlı çocuğa bakan Rau: _''Evet maalesef öyle.''_ dedi ve kapıyı kapatarak Gilbert'a döndü.

_-''Benim odama mı yoksa revire mi?''_

_**-''Sen karar ver.''** _

_-''O halde revire. Ne soracaksın bilmiyorum ama Rey'in duyma ihtimali olmamalı.''_

Bu sözleri üzerine başıyla onaylayan Gilbert, Rau'nun arkasından ilerlemeye başladı. Her şey geçen günkünden farksızdı. Attığı her adımdan çıkan ses, omuzlarını geriye atarak tamamen dik bir şekilde yürümesi, hafif dalgalı sarı saçlarının sallanışına kadar..

Gerçekten genleri sağlam. Bu onu yakışıklı yapıyor. Ama aynı zamanda kurtulamayacağı bir hastalık veriyor. Eskilerin dediği, bu duruma uyan çok yerinde bir cümle vardı:

_Her güzelliğin bir bedeli vardır..._

Yine dün olduğu gibi revirin önüne gelmişlerdi. Rau yine o 4 haneli numarayı tuşladı ve içeri girdiler. İçerisi geçen güne nazaran daha fazla dezenfektan kokuyordu. Dün yattığı sedyeye geçen Rau, Gilbert'ın da bir yere oturmasını bekledi. Masanın önündeki sandalyeye oturan Gilbert, o sırada bir değişiklik farketti.

_Rau'nun dosyası.. Bıraktığı yerde değildi._

Yanında getirdiği siyah saçlı gen mühendisinin masaya doğru baktığını farkeden sarı saçlı genç: _''Bir şey mi arıyorsun?''_ diye sordu.

Rau'ya dönen Gilbert, başını iki yana sallayarak içinde bulunduğu durumdan kaçmak için bir çıkış yolu aradı:

**_-''Hayır, sadece bu dezenfektan kokusu, düne göre daha keskin.''_ **

_-''Sen buradan çıktıktan sonra temizlemişlerdir. Buranın kapısı, çok açılmadığı için koku havada asılı kalıyor.''_

**_-''Anladım.''_ **

Bir süre daha birbirlerine baktıktan sonra Rau söze girişti: _''Bugün merak ettiklerin neler? Profesör, sorularını cevapsız mı bırakıyor?''_

Bu beklemediği bir soruydu.

_**-''Aslına bakacak olursan, Profesör ve Defrik denen adam haricinde kimseyle konuşmadım ve o ikisinin de bana pek.. açıklayıcı cevaplar verdiği söylenemez.''** _

Cümlesinin üstüne zayıf bir gülümseme ortaya atan Rau, sol ayağını dizinin üzerine koyarak:

 _-''Ve sen, burada çalışma hakkı kazanmış bir gen mühendisi olarak, Hibiki'nin başarısız deneyleri olarak damgalanan çocuklardan sorularına cevap almayı bekliyorsun.'' _dedi.

Kendisini fazla küçümsüyor...

_**-''Bir çocuktan değil, bir ZAFT Pilotu'ndan cevap bekliyorum.''** _

Rau, okyanus mavisi gözleriyle ona bakıyordu şimdi. Durgun ve suskun gözleriyle kendisini süzüyordu..

_Galiba konuşmayacak... Benim konuyu açmam gerek gibi._

**_-''Öncelikle, dün Profesör'e yukarıdakiler üzerinde yapılan deneylerin sonunun morgda bittiğini söylemiştin ama aynı zamanda üst katlara hiç çıkmadın.. Bunları sana aşağıya inen, başka çalışanlar mı söyledi?''_ **

Gözlerini Gilbert'tan ayıran Rau, tavana bakarak: _''Hiç Newtype'ları duydun mu?''_ dedi.

Newtype? _Bundan çok önce bir kitapta bu kavramla karşılaşmış gibi hissediyordu kendisini ama şimdi.. Tam olrarak ne olduğunu çıkaramamıştı._

**_-''Hayır, daha önce hiç duymadım.''_ **

Tavandaki fotoselli aydınlatmadan gözlerini ayırmayan Rau, açıklamaya başladı:

_-''Newtype'lar, kendi türdeşlerinin varlıklarını ve yok oluşlarını yakın çevreden hissedebilen kişilere deniyor. Al Da Flaga da bir Newtype'dı, ben de, Rey de ve onun öz oğlu Mu La Flaga da. Bu, genden gene aktarılabilen bir şey ama sizin gibi bilim adamları bunu çok önemsemiyor.''_

_Sizin gibi bilim adamları bunu çok_ _önemsemiyor..._ _Ulen Hibiki ve Profesör Orifou.. Bu durumdan, haberdar mıydı?_

Ayağını dizinin üstünden indirerek sedyeden aşağıya sallandıran Rau, Gilbert'a bakarken devam etti:

_-''Hibiki, bu durumu ilk başta çok takmamıştı. Yaşım ilerledikçe ve tam da yukarıdaki denekler öldüğü zamana denk geldiğini farkettiği anda.. O küçük odaları kullanmaya başladı. Bütün gün beni orada tutup gözetliyordu.''_

_Acaba bunu farkettiği anda yukarıdaki deneklere bilerek mi acı çektirmeye başladı? Rey'in de Newtype olduğunu farkedip, düşüncelerini onun üzerinde de denemiş miydi?_

**- _''Peki Rey? Onun üzerinde de böyle şeyler denendi mi?''_**

Ellerini dizlerinin üstüne koyan Rau, bir an için kafasında bir şeyler tartıyor gibi göründü: _''O zamanlarda Rey daha 2-3 yaşlarındaydı. O, o kadar çok.. hissedemiyor. Ayrıca ben Hibiki'ye fazlasıyla yetiyordum.''_

**_-''Anladım.''_ **

_Gerçekten bu kadar mıydı? Belki bu konu buraya kadardı ama ona soracağı bir şey daha vardı._

_**-''Bir de Combat Coordinator dene-''** _

Rau, o iki kelimeyi duyar duymaz ayağa kalktı. Hızlı adımlarla sandalyede oturmakta olan Gilbert'ın yanına doğru ilerledi. Gilbert, daha ne olduğunu bile doğru dürüst kavrayamadan Rau onun dibine kadar gelmişti.

Aralarından sadece çok küçük bir mesafe vardı artık.

_Bu da neydi şimdi?_

**_-''Ben.. Yanlış bir şey mi söyledim?''_**  
  
Gilbert'ın cümlesini bitirmesiyle Rau, sanki yanlış bir şey yapmış gibi ondan uzaklaştı. 1-2 adım daha gerileyerek, sedyeye adeta çökercesine oturdu. Ellerini yumruk yapmıştı. Utanırcasına konuştu:

_-''Hayır, sadece bundan daha önce kimse yanımdayken bahsetmemişti...''_

Derin bir nefes alarak ellerini gevşetti ve devam etti:

_-''...O türünü söylediklerin de birer Newtype'tı ve.. Boğazları kesilerek öldürüldüler.''_

_Eğer, Rau dediği gibi diğerlerini hissedebiliyorsa.._

_Onların boğazları kesildiği andaki çırpınışlarını..._

_Ne berbat bir şey!_

Gilbert tam da Rau'dan yeniden özür dileyeceği sırada, dışarıdan tiz bir çığlık yükseldi.

Ses, muayenehanenin beyaz duvarlarında yankılanırken Gilbert, neler olup bittiğini çözmeye çalışıyordu. Rau yeniden ayağa kalmış, tek bir hamlede kaptığı üniformasını çabucak giymeye çalışıyordu. Kemerini bağlarken bir el silah sesi duyuldu.

Rau, ilaç dolabına hızlıca ilerlerken: _''Bu ses bir tabancaya ait değil, kendimizi savunacak bir şeyler bulmalıyız.''_ dedi.

Başıyla onaylayan Gilbert ayağa kalkıp, Rau'nun hızlıca açıp kapattığı çekmecelere doğru ilerledi. Sadece birkaç salise bakma fırsatı bulabildiği çekmecelerde işe yarar pek bir şey yoktu.

**_-''ZAFT, pilotlarına silah vermiyor mu?''_ **

Çekmecelere bakmayı sürdüren Rau, farklı boylardaki neşterlerin ve makasların olduğu göze gelince durdu ve düşünceli bir ses tonuyla:

 _-''Veriyor ama şu anda asansörün yanındaki yangın dolabının içerisinde. Buraya gelirken yanımda taşımama izin vermiyorlardı.''_ dedi.

Uzun saplı neşterlerden birini ince yapılı eliyle kavrayan ZAFT Pilotu, keskin tarafına yansıyan beyaz ışığa bakarken Gilbert'a döndü ve: _''Bununla birisinin boğazını tereddüt etmeden kesebilir misin?''_ diye sordu.

_ Hayat kurtarmak için kullanılan bir araçla hayat almak... _

**_-''Bunu.. yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum.''_ **

_-''Peki o halde...''_

Odanın içerisinde ağır adımlarla gezen Rau, işe yarar bir şey arıyordu. Duraksadı ve sordu:

_-''Şuna ne dersin?''_

Gilbert, sarı saçlı çocuğun eliyle gösterdiği yere baktı: Kapının arkasındaki küçük yangın söndürücü. Az önceki gibi 'vahşice' bir teklif olmamasından memnundu. Kırrmızı-beyaz renkli yangın söndürücüyü eline alırken: _**''Bu olur.''**_ dedi.

Başını sağlayan Rau, elindeki neşteri masanın üstüne koyup, yeniden çekmeceleri karıştırmaya başlarken; Gilbert da, eline aldığı yangın söndürücünün basınç ibresine bakıyordu. Kapanan çekmecenin sesiyle kafasını çeviren Gilbert, Rau'nun elindekileri gördü: Birkaç gazlı bez ve rulo şeklindeki bant.

_Bunlarla ne yapabilirdi ki?_

Meraklanan Gilbert, sağ elindeki yangın söndürücü ile çocuğun yanına -masaya- gitti. Kısa sürede ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlamıştı: _Neşteri, ölümcül bir bıçağa dönüştürmek için bir sap yapıyordu!_

Rau, gazlı bezlerin olduğu paketi yırtarak açtı ve 4 tanesini aynı kalınlıkta olabilecek şekilde neşterin ince sapına sardı. Tutturmak için beyaz bantlarla birbirine yapıştırdı. Sağ eline aldığı yeni _bıçağının,_ ağırlığını test etmek için havada bir X işareti çizdi ve Gilbert'a döndü.

_-''Buradan çıkar çıkmaz, sağ tarafa -asansörün olduğu yere- doğru gitmeliyiz. Ama ondan önce Rey'e bakmamız gerek.''_

**_-''Tamam.''_ **

_Doğru ya, bir de Rey vardı.. O piyano çalan sarı saçlı küçük çocuk._

Geçen gün, Gilbert'ın binbir güçlükle ağzına tıktığı ilaçlarla dolu olan kutuyu dolaptan alıp kemerinin cebine koyduktan sonra, kapıya doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerleyen Rau, kilit sistemine girmek için yazdığı numaraların tersini yazdı. Yeşile dönen ışıkla birlikte, ağır ağır kapıyı açtı. En az Gilbert kadar gergindi. Araladığı kapıdan, kafasını temkinli bir şekilde dışarıya çıkardı.

_ Kimse yoktu? _

Birkaç saniye daha aynı şekilde duran Rau, kapıyı tamamen açıp Gilbert'a gelmesi için işaret verdi. Yanına hızlıca gelen Gilbert, Rau'ya soru sorarcasına bir bakış attı.

Odadan dışarı, küçük adımlarla koridora çıkan Rau, bir sağına bir soluna bakarken: _''Belki de ses üst kattan gelmiştir.''_ dedi.

Gilbert, ses çıkarmadan koridora çıktı. Hayatında hiç bu kadar gerilmiş hissetmemişti kendisini.

_Bu seslerin kaynağı kimler olabilirdi?_

_Bir çeşit suç şebekesi? Terör organizasyonu? İsyan eden bilim adamları? Earth Alliance baskın mı yapıyordu yoksa?_

_Ama onlar da burada üretilen çocukları alıyorlardı._

_İşin_ _içinden çıkamıyorum.._

Arkasından gelen hışırtı sesiyle dönen Gilbert, Rau'nun duvardaki elektrik kablolarını çekiştirdiğini gördü. 

Fısıldayarak: _**''Ne yapıyorsun?''**_ diye sordu.

Rau elindeki neşterle, duvardaki sabitleyicilerinden çıkardığı kalın, siyah kabloyu kesmeye başlarken:

 _-''Birilerinin bizi görme ihtimalini ortadan kaldırıyorum.''_ dedi.

Kısa süre içerisinde kalın kablonun içerisindeki tüm teller ayrıldı ve lambalar teker teker söndü. Şimdi kattaki tek ışık kaynağı, yapay rahimlerin içerisine oturtulduğu sıvıyla dolu havuzun aydınlatması ve kapıların alarm sistemlerindeki ışıklardı.

Gilbert'ın önüne geçen Rau, sağa doğru ağır adımlarla ilerlerken: _''Havuza giden elektrik, farklı bir hattan geçiyormuş.. Mümkün olduğunca duvar kenarından ilerlemeliyiz.''_ dedi.

Gilbert, ses çıkarmadan üniformalı çocuğun arkasından ilerlemeye başladı. Kenardan yürümelerine rağmen mavi renkli suya sahip havuzdan gelen ışık onları aydınlatıyor, sessiz katta attıkları adımlardan çıkan ritmik sesler kulaklarında yankılanıyordu.

Biraz daha ilerlediler.. Sonra birkaç adım daha. Neredeyse Rey'in olduğu odaya ulaşmışlardı.

_-''Eğil!''_

Gilbert, daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan Rau onu, omzuna bastırarak eğdi. Karşıda, tam da Rey'in odasının kapısının önünde çelik yelekli, silahlı bir adam vardı. İçeride birinin olduğunu anlamış olmalıydı ki, _'_ _kapıyı aç!'_ diye bağırıyordu.

_-''Şuradan ilerleyelim.''_

Rau'nun gösterdiği yere baktı. Hemen yanlarında uzanan, havuzun üzerinden geçen bir köprü vardı.

Neredeyse emeklercesine köprünün başlangıcına kadar gitmiş olan Rau'nun ardından kendisi de ilerledi. Üzerindeki kıyafetin uçları yere sürtüyor, ayaklarını fazla ters bir açıyla kırdığı için attığı her adımda canı yanıyordu.

_Eğer biz köprüdeyken bu tarafa bakmazsa, bir ihtimal ona yaklaşabiliriz._

Sonunda karşıya geçtiler. Rau kendisine baktı. Havuzdan yansıyan ışık nedeniyle yüzü tuhaf bir şekilde aydınlanıyordu. 

_-''Sen asansörün oradan dönerek kapıya doğru ilerle, ben tam da Rey'in odasının önünden geçen köprüden devam edeceğim.''_ dedi, fısıldayarak.

_**-''Tamam, dikkatli ol.''** _

Yüzünü tam seçemediği gen mühendisine baş sallayan Rau, Gilbert'la birlikte kenardan ilerlemeye başladı. Rau'nun üzerinden geçmesi gereken köprüye geldiklerinde silahlı adam, kapının kontrol paneline iki el ateş ederek kilidini devre dışı bıraktı.

Silah seslerinin sebep olduğu gürültüden faydalanan Rau, köprünün ortasına kadar gelmişti. Gilbert'ta asansörün önündeydi.

Asansörün yanından geçerken kabinin içine baktı ve onu gördü:

_Kabinin köşesinde başı öne yatık bir şekilde yatan bir adam. Göğüsünde iki kurşun izi vardı. Vücudundan akan kanlar, asansörün kabininin neredeyse tamamına yayılmış, oluşan kırmızı göletin kenarları kurumaya başlamış, onu vuran katilinse kanlı ayak izleri, kabinden çıkıp koridor boyunca devam ediyordu._

Gördüğü manzara karşısında iğrenmemeye çalışan Gilbert, kabinin sarı ışığının vurduğu adamın yüzüne dikkatlice baktı:

_Bu adam Bay Defrik'ti._

_Daha dün akşam tanıştığı adam, şimdi yanında yatıyordu..._

Sağına baktı: Rau neredeyse köprünün ucuna kadar gelmiş, odadan içeriye girip Rey ile konuşmakta olan adama bakıyordu.

Kendisinin de yapması gerekenler olduğunu hatırlayan Gilbert, asansörün içindeki cesede tekrar bakmamaya çalışarak köşeyi dönmeyi başardı. Artık önünde sadece açık kapıya giden kısa bir yol kalmıştı.

Rau, elindeki neşteri sıkıca kavramış, adamın biraz daha odanın içerisine girmesini bekliyordu.

_İçerid_ e _ki beyaz ışık, karanlık olan, dışarıdan gelenleri görmesini önleyecektir._

Rey ile adamın konuşmasını da duyabiliyordu:

-''Şimdi bu katta senden başka kimse yok mu yani?''

_-''Hayır, gerçekten yok.''_

Silahını indiren adam, küçük çocuğun söylediklerine pek inanmamıştı.

-''O halde burada neden bu kadar çok oda var?''

_-''Burası çok kullanılmıyor.''_

-''Yalan söylüyorsun küçük piç! Bağırsaklarından mermi akmadan önce gerçekleri söylemeye başlaman senin için iyi olur!''

Rey, korkmuştu. Konuşamıyordu. Odanın köşesine sinmiş, büyümüş gözbebekleriyle adama bakıyordu.

Adam silahını Rey'e yeniden doğrultmuş, odanın içerisinde bir adım daha ilerlemişti.

_İşte fırsat!_

Neşterin keskin ucunu kendisine doğru çeviren Rau, adamın boğazını kesmek için atıldı ama Rey kendisini karanlıkta farketmiş, gözlerini ona doğru çevirmişti. Bunu gören adamsa hızlıca arkasını dönüp, Rau'nun neşteri tutmakta olan sağ elini tek hamlede kavrayıp bükmüştü.

Titreyen elinden neşteri düşüren Rau, çelik yelekli adamla yüz yüze geldi. Düşen neşterin zeminde çıkardığı ses eşliğinde bir kahkaha atan adam, çocuğun kolunu bıraktığı gibi karnına bir tekme atarak havuzun kenarındaki demir korkuluklara savrulmasına sebep oldu.

Kafasını demir çubuklara çarpan Rau, inledi. 

Karşılaştığı bu direnç sayesinde keyiflenen adam, silahını omzuna atarak, korkulukların önündeki çocuğa doğru ilerledi. Havuzun yansıyan ışıklarıyla, Rau'nun üzerindeki üniformayı görmüştü. Yakasından tuttuğu sarı saçlı çocuğu, kendi hizasına kadar havaya kaldırdı.

-"Vay! Bu yaşta bir ZAFT Askeri. İçerideki senin kardeşin mi?"

Rau, demirlere kafasını çarpmasının etkisiyle hala çevresinde olan biteni tam takip edemiyor, zar zor kontrol edebildiği elleriyle, yakasını tutan adamın kalın kollarını kendisinden uzak tutmaya çalışıyordu.

Sarı saçlı çocuğun, bu acınası direnci üzerine bir kahkaha daha patlatan adam: "Seni kurşuna dizmek yerine daha eğlenceli bir şey deneyeceğim!" diyerek, Rau'nun yakasını iki eliyle tutarak kafasını demir korkuluklara vurdu.

Yankılanan sesle birlikte ağzından hırıltılı sesler çıkartan Rau, ensesinden sırtına doğru akan sıcak sıvıyı hissedebiliyordu. Bir de başka bir şeyi... Adamın boynuna sardığı elini.

Giderek daha çok sıkıyordu. Nabzını kulaklarında hissedebiliyor, ensesindeki acıyla boğazındaki yanma hissi birbirine karışıyordu. Adam, boşta kalan eliyle de sağ kolunu tutuyor, ona vurmasını engelliyordu. Konuşmaya çalıştı:

_-''Gi...lb...e-''_

-''Son sözlerin bunlar mı piç? Ne kadar acıklı.''

Adam, acısından keyif alıyormuş gibi nefes borusuna daha da bastırdı.

Canı yanıyordu.. Hem de çok. Tekme atarak adamı kendisinden uzaklaştırmaya çalıştı ama hem yeterince gücü yoktu hem de ıskalamıştı. Ciğerleri birazcık oksijen için yalvarıyor, tavana bakmakta olan gözlerindeki görüş giderek buğulanıyordu.

_Buraya kadar mıydı?_

_Ölüm denen şeyi bu acınası yerde, bu adamın elleri arasında mı_ _tadacaktı?_

_ Bu gidişle öyle olacak gibiydi.. _

Ağzını istemsizce açarak nefes almaya çalıştı. Ama boşuna.. Gözleri ağır ağır kararıyor, bu dünyadan gittiğini adeta yavaş yavaş haber veriyordu.

_ Direnmenin bir anlamı yok... _

Gözleri tam kapanmadan saliseler önce bir silah sesi, kulaklarına doldu.

Aynı anda, yüzüne sıcak, akışkan damlalar çarptı ve boynundaki el gevşedi. Ardından tamamen uzaklaştı.

Adamın cansız bedeni yanına düşmüş, kurtulmuştu.

_ Gilbert başardı.  _

_ Yapamam dediği bir şeyi yaptı.  _

_ Bir can aldı... _

**_-''Rau!''_ **

Kendisine sesleniliyordu ama cevap veremiyordu.

**_-''Rau!''_ **

Gilbert, yangın söndürme hortumunun olduğu dolaptan Rau'nun tabancasını almış, onu boğarak öldürmeye çalışan adamı kafasından vurmuştu. Hala, az önce yaptığı şeye inanamıyordu ama bundan önce ilgilenmesi gereken başka şeyler vardı. Rau'ya sesleniyordu ama cevap gelmiyordu.

_O iyi mi?_

Tabancanın emniyetini açarak, cebine koydu ve koşarak korkulukların önünde adeta çuval gibi yaslanmış olan çocuğun yanına geldi.

Kesik kesik nefesler alıyor, ciğerlerini havayla doldurmaya çalışıyordu. Gözlerini sıkı sıkı kapamıştı.

_Sanki acı çekiyor gibi ama neden?_

**_-''Rau! Beni duyabiliyorsan lütfen bir şey söyle!''_ **

_-''Gi..l..rt.''_

Sıktığı dişleriyle, zar zor söyleyebilmişti bunu.

Sol eliyle, çocuğun omzunu tutarak yavaşça korkuluklardan çekerken vücudunun hafifçe titrediğini fark etti. Diğer eliyle, başını kaldırmak için ensesine dokunduğu sırada bir ıslaklık hissetti.

Ter değildi.

Yavaşça çocuğun ensesinden çektiği avuç içine, havuzdan yansıyan ışıkla bakarken bütün elini kaplamış, ter olmayan şeyi gördü:

_Kan._

Küçük bir yara da değildi. Ne yapacaktı? Kanamayı durdurması gerekiyordu. Çevresine bakındı:

 _Rau'nun elinden düşürdüğü neşter._ Çaprazında yansıyan ışıkla parlıyordu. Kalkıp, ölen adamın ayaklarına takılmadan onu aldı. 

Sap kısmına sarılan gazlı bezleri bantları sökerek çıkardı. Çok steril değildi ama sapa sarılan kısımlarıyla, kanın akmasını bir süre engelleyebilirdi.

Avucuna kat kat koyduğu gazlı bezleri yarasına bastırmak için Rau'nun boynunu yavaşça oynattığı sırada acıyla inledi.

_**-''Şşşt..''** _

_Kanındaki adrenalin düşmüş olmalı. Artık acıyı hissedebiliyor._

Çocuğun inlemeleri arasında, bezleri ensesine bastıran Gilbert, arkasından gelen ayak seslerini duymasıyla, arkasını dönerek boşta kalan eliyle cebinden çıkardığı silahı doğrulttu.

_-''Rau!''_

Derin bir nefes aldı. Gelen Rey'di. Tabancayı yeniden cebine koydu ve Rau'nun boynunu sabit tutmaya çalışırken:

**_-''Rey! Muayenehanenin olduğu yeri biliyorsun değil mi?''_ **

Abisi olarak gördüğü çocuğun düştüğü durumdan dolayı şoke olan Rey, yavaşça baş sallamakla yetindi.

_**-''Oradaki masanın üstünde gazlı bezler ve bant var. Onları ve çekmeceden pamuğu getirir misin?''** _

_-''T..Tamam Gilbert!''_

Sadece havuzun aydınlattığı katta, küçük çocuğun giderek yok olan silüetini bir süre izledi ve Rau'ya döndü. 

Kesik kesik aldığı hızlı nefesler yüzünü yalıyor, boynuna bastırdığı gazlı bezlerin altındaki kanın ıslaklığını parmaklarında hissedebiliyordu.

_Burada yapamam. Onu kaldırıp odaya götürmem gerek._

Öyle de yaptı.

Gazlı bezleri yere atan Gilbert, dizlerinin üstüne çökerek, mümkün olduğunca yavaş hareketlerle Rau'nun titreyen vücudunu kavradı. Sağ kolunu diz kapaklarının arkasından geçirdi. Sol kolunuysa omzunun hemen altından geçirerek, eliyle sol omzuna bastırdı.

Yavaşça ayağa kalktı ve çocuğun bedenini göğüsüne doğru çekti. Kafası geriye düşen sarı saçlı çocuk, zayıf bir inilti kopardı.

**_-''Sadece biraz daha dayan Rau, seni odaya götürüyorum.''_ **

Dikkatli adımlarla, kassız kollarında giderek daha da ağırlaştığını hissettiği çocuğu taşımaya başladı. Rey'in odasının beyaz ışığının altında aydınlanan yüzüne bir an için baktı:

_Kafasından vurduğu adamın sıçrayan kanları sol yanağına gelmiş, ensesindeki altın sarısı saçları kana bulanmıştı._

Rey'in yorganının yatağın ucunda toplanmış olmasından memnun kalan Gilbert, yavaşça kollarındaki yaralı bedeni yatağa yatırdı.

_Ten rengi olması gerekenden daha solgun, hafifçe araladığı mavi gözlerinin çevresi ıslaktı._

Üniformanın üstünü çıkarması gerekiyordu. Kumaşların arasına gizlenen düğmeleri açtı. Çocuğun kollarını nazikçe iki yana açarak üstünü, kemeriyle birlikte çıkardı. Mavi tişörtünün arka tarafı, tıpkı üniforması gibi neredeyse pantolonuna kadar kan içindeydi.

_Bu biraz daha zor olacak._

Tişörtü, boynunun olduğu yerden üstün bir dikkatle çıkartan Gilbert, iki kıyafeti de yatağın yanındaki masanın üzerine koydu. Lavaboya doğru hızlı adımlarla ilerleyerek, kanları temizlemek için kullanabileceği bir şey aradı. Burada, muayenehanede olduğu gibi bezlerden yoktu. Tek çare el havlusuydu.

Kollarını sıyırdı. Gömleğinin sol kolu Rau'yu taşırken ensesindeki kanlar nedeniyle kırmızı bir renge bürünmüştü. Hızlıca askısından aldığı yumuşak dokulu havluyu, sıvı el sabunuyla yıkadı. Havlunun suyunu iyice sıkarken Rey de, istedikleriyle birlikte kapıdan içeriye girmişti.

**_-''İstediklerimi getirdin mi?''_ **

_-''Evet... Şey.. Rau iyi olacak değil mi?''_

Gilbert, tıpkı yatakta yatan gibi mavi gözlere sahip çocuğa döndü. Eğilerek, sağ elini çocuğun omzuna koydu.

_**-''Evet, elbette iyi olacak. Sana söz veriyorum.''** _

Rey, sadece baş salladı. Az önce yaşadıklarının onu yıprattığı belliydi. Gilbert, kalktı ve lavabonun kenarına bıraktığı ıslak havluyu alarak, yatağa yatırdığı çocuğa doğru gitti.

Yarı çıplak yatan ZAFT Askeri'nin vücudunun ön tarafında, görünen bir yara yoktu. Ayrıca kesik kesik nefes almayı da kesmişti. Masanın önündeki sandalyeyi, yatağın yanına çekerek oturdu ve eğilerek yüzündeki kan izlerini silmeye başladı.

Soğuk bezi yüzünde hisseden çocuk, gözlerini araladı. Nazikçe yanaklarındaki kan ve göz yaşlarını temizleyen Gilbert, adeta fısıldarcasına:

 ** _-''Şimdi seni yan yatırmam gerekiyor Rau. Sakin ol.''_** dedi.

Dediklerine hiç tepki vermeyen çocuk sadece ona bakıyordu. Göz kırpmadan. 

_Bakışları.. Minnettar gibi._

_İlk defa böyle baktığını görüyorum._

Rau'yu çıplak omuzlarından tutarak, yavaşça vücudunun ön kısmını duvara doğru çevirdi. Artık yarayı görebiliyordu. Omurgası boyunca ilerlemiş, kurumuş kan lekelerini de..

Bezle yaranın çevresini silmeye başladı. Düşündüğü kadar kötü değildi ama ensesi boyunca uzandığı için bazen bez yaranın tam da içine denk geliyor, saçları kana bulanmış çocuğun irkilmesine, çıplak göğüsünün titreyerek kalkıp inmesine sebep oluyordu.

Yarayı tamamen açığa çıkardıktan sonra bezi katlayarak saçlarını ve sırtını bastırmadan sildi. Rey de, elinde hala getirdiklerini tutarak onu izliyordu. Geride kanlı bir yer kalmadığından emin olan Gilbert, Rey'in elinden pamuğu ve gazlı bezleri aldı.

Pamuktan Rau'nun ensesiyle orantılı bir parça kopartarak gazlı bezleri çevresine sardı.

_Güzel bir tampon oldu. Şimdi bantlarla kenarlarını tutturmalıyım._

Dişleriyle kopardığı bant parçalarını hazırladığı pamuklu gazlı bezin kenarına, ortalayarak yapıştırdı.

**-''Rey, Rau'nun ensesindeki saçları kaldırır mısın?''**

_-''Tamam Gilbert!''_

En azından bir konuda yardımı dokunabildiği için mutlu olan çocuk, Rau'nun saçlarını küçük parmaklarıyla yukarıya doğru kaldırdı. Gilbert, iki eliyle birden tuttuğu pamuklu gazlı bezi, yaraya doğru ortalayarak yapıştırdı.

Bunun yeterli olduğunu belirtmek için başını sallayan Gilbert, Rey'in saçları bırakmasını bekledi. Sonra da, yatakta yatan çocuğun bedenini yeniden eski konumuna döndürdü. 

Rau gözlerini açmış, kendisine bakıyordu.

_-''Gil.bert, hala dışarı.da birileri-''_

Eliyle susmasını işaret eden Gilbert, son derece ciddi bir ses tonuyla: _**''Dışarıda şu an hiçbir şey yok. Olsa da ben üstesinden gelirim. Sen sadece biraz dinlen yeter.''**_ dedi.

Nadiren ortaya çıkardığı ciddi ses tonu işe yaramış olmalıydı ki, Rau tek kelime etmemiş, gözlerini kapatmıştı. Sandalyeden kalkan Gilbert, çocuğun ayağındaki topuklu çizmeleri çıkartıp, üşümemesi için yorganla üstünü örttü.

Rey'e kalktığı sandalyeye geçmesini söylemiş, çocuk ağır adımlarla sandalyeye oturmuş abisi olarak gördüğü gencin, yorganın altından inip kalkan göğüsünü seyrediyordu.

Gilbert, kapıdan dışarıya çıkarken, son kez içerideki ikiliye bir göz attı.

_Karşısına ne çıkacağını bilmeden, beni ve Rey'i savunmaya çalıştı._

_Rey'i elbette savunacaktı ama ben.._

_Benimle daha dün tanışmıştı ve güvenmediğini açık açık söylemişti._

_Belki de göründüğü gibi soğuk, umursamaz biri değildi Rau..._

Kapıdan yansıyan ışık, yerde kafasından vurularak ölmüş adamın göğüsündeki armayı parlatıyordu.

_Sahiden, bu adam hangi organizasyon için çalışıyordu?_

Yanına doğru ilerleyerek eğildi ve cansız bedenini ışığa doğru çevirdi.

Işığın altında parlayan armada sadece mavi bir kuş silueti vardı.

_Mavi kuş... Bu ne demek?_

Adamın, soğumuş bedenindeki bütün cepleri aradı.

Bu adamın tam olarak hangi grup için çalıştığını gösterecek kayda değer bir şey bulamamıştı: Vurulduğu sırada omzundan düşürdüğü ve şu an yanında olan otomatik tüfek için 2 yedek şarjör, 1 bıçak ve tek dozluk enjeksiyon halinde, adrenalin olduğunu düşündüğü bir sıvı vardı.

Bulduklarını tüfeğin yanına koyan Gilbert, cesedi yuvarlayarak korkulukların altındaki boşluktan tuhaf renkli suya doğru attı.

Deniz suyundan daha farklı bir yoğunluğa sahip sıvı, adamın cesedini içine çekerken ciddi ciddi içinde bulundukları durumu düşündü.

_Sahiden buradan canlı çıkabilme ihtimalleri ne kadardı?_

_Bu silahlılardan daha fazla olduğu her halinden belliydi. Gruplarından bir kişinin eksildiğini farkedince, onu aramaya başlayacaklardı._

_Peki o zamana kadar ne kadar süresi vardı?_

_1 saat?_

_3 saat?_

_10 saat?_

_Ya da 1 gün?_

_Burası çok büyüktü ama eninde sonunda birileri daha buraya gelecekti. Bu kaçınılmaz son için hazırlıklı olmalıydı.. Hayır. Hepimizin hazırlıklı olması gerekiyordu._

Ceset, gözden kaybolmuş, sadece suyun altında belli belirsiz bir karaltı olarak seçilebiliyordu.

_Bu adam olmasaydı çoktan üst katlara çıkmışlardı._

_Üst katlar demişken..._

_Kabindeki Bay Defrik, talihsiz bir kazayla mı ölmüştü yoksa diğer bilim adamları da mı şu an kurşuna diziliyordu?_

_Hadi yüzeye çıktık desem.._

_Yüzeyde bizim buradan uzaklaşmamızı sağlayacak bir gemi var mıydı?_

Korkuluklara yaslanırken derin bir iç çekti ve zayıf ışıkta zar zor seçilen, Rau'nun ensesindeki yaradan akan, kurumuş kan izlerine baktı.

_Burada olmasaydım ciddi ciddi ölmüştü..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bİ-Lİ-YO-RUM:
> 
> ->Destiny Plan, aslında bu amaca hizmet etmiyor animede!  
> ->LOGOS/Blue Cosmos'un bilinen bir logosu yok!  
> ->Delta Projesi diye bir şey yok!  
> ->Combat Coordinator'lerin aynı anda Newtype olabileceğinin bir kanıtı yok!  
> ->Newtype'ların gerçekten de yakın çevrelerinde ölenlere, ciddi tepkiler verdikleri görülmemiş bir şey!  
> ->Lodonia animeye göre Dünya'da ama bu hikayede bir meteorun üstünde!  
> ->Bu kadar çok laboratuvar var mı yok mu hiç söylenmedi!  
> ->Her haltı Ulen Hibiki ve George Glenn'in üstüne atıyorum ve bundan zevk alıyorum!  
> ->Hibiki'nin, Coordinator'ler ve klonlamalar üzerinde çalıştığı biliniyor ama kollarının, bilim dünyasındaki uzunluğu hakkında bize verilen somut bir bilgi yok!  
> ->Combat Coordinator'lerden tam olarak kaç tane olduğu asla söylenmedi!  
> ->Evet bence Rau'nun acı çekmesi gerek!
> 
> Çünkü bu bir Fanfiction!!!
> 
> Neyse ehemm.. Konumuza dönecek olursak, hikayenin bu bölümü beni biraz zorladı ve hayatımda yaşadığım bazı olayların etkisiyle bölümün gelmesi uzun sürdü. Ama değdiğini düşünüyorum. Sonuçta 4500+ şu an kendisi, bir zahmet güzel olsun değil mi?
> 
> ÇOK AMA ÇOK ÖNEMLİ NOT: 
> 
> Gilbert-Rau-Rey üçlüsünün Lodonia'dan kaçış hikayesi, kafamda düşündüğümden çok daha uzun çıktı, yazı diline geçirirken.  
> Ben de bu sebepten ötürü:  
> *Okuyucuyu baymamak  
> *Kendime zaman kazandırmak  
> *Gerçek hayatta yaşadığım olayların etkisini atlatarak, daha sağlıklı bölüm yazabilmek için;
> 
> ***BÖLÜMÜ İKİYE BÖLDÜM***
> 
> Bir sonraki bölümün de, İSTİSNAİ bir karar vererek yine GEÇMİŞTE geçmesi gerektiği kanaatindeyim.
> 
> O yüzden kaldığımız yerden devam edeceğiz. Sadece saat olarak ilerleteceğim, bunu atlatsın karakterlerimiz yeni bir tür dram silsilesi onları vurmuş olacak merak etmeyin yani bol bol dram göreceksiniz. 
> 
> Umarım beğenmişsinizdir. Mümkün olduğunca detaylı ve gerçekçi yazmaya çalıştım.  
> (Yani kardeş, 16 yaşındaki bir çocuğun iri yapılı ve zırhlı bir adama karşı çok bir şansı olmamalı. Önümüzdeki maçlara artık Rau, kusura bakma hayatım :/)
> 
> Bir sonraki bölümde, yeni dramlarla ve yeni seçimlerin karakterlerimizi götürdüğü yerlerde görüşmek üzere... ^^


End file.
